My Promise
by Pharynx
Summary: Eiji falls apart and Tezuka shows up to save him. Rated T for safety. Standard disclaimer applies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm here.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 40, Sight.

Word count: 298.

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji is devastated.

40. Sight.

Kikumaru Eiji, last year of high school, was sitting on the bench in the changing room his racket resting by his side. He hand bent his head and his hands gently holding it, tears streaming down his face, sobbing silently choking as much sound as he could. A few years ago he had fallen in love, when he was in the tennis club at Seigaku, he had fallen for someone that he shouldn't have, Oishi, his friend and doubles partner. And now Oishi had asked him to go on a double date with his possible girlfriend to be. What was Eiji supposed to do now? He couldn't refuse anything Oishi asked at all. A sound was made and the door opened. Eiji quickly tried do dry his tears but it was too late, the one opening the door had already seen him cry.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking from the coach's office. They were working on the regular selections coming up next week. He sighed, being a captain sure was hard work. Nothing, anything and everything he was supposed to handle. As he reached the door he heard a choked sob and as fast as he could he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The sight he saw was horrible, the bouncy and lively tennis acrobat Eiji crying, sobbing. It was truly heart breaking, this guy filled with life always happy should not be in this state of mind. Tezuka closed the door and sat down next to Eiji,

Without any words Eiji turned to him, tears streaming down his face as he buried it in Tezuka's chest. He cried and Tezuka did the most un-Tezuka anyone had ever seen, he embraced the young red haired man and he whispered over and over again:

"It's okay, I'm here."

* * *

Title: Disastrous Double Date.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 7, Days

Word count: 508

Rating: T?

Summary: Oishi and Eiji on a double date.

7. Days.

A few days later Eiji and Oishi were at the movies waiting for their dates. Eiji had agreed, God knows why, oh yeah, Oishi had practically begged him to come with them. They had arrived early hence Oishi wanted to make a good impression on the girl. But his own mind was screaming, telling him this was not right at all.

The girls, Yume and Ame arrived and they decided on watching a comedy, that was the least Oishi could do for Eiji after dragging him along (Eiji was terrified for weeks after he had seen a horror movie), and the girls it their turn wanted to watch anything. It worked out okay, Oishi and his date, Ame, was in a deep conversation about some school related issues. Eiji looked at his date, seemingly as uncomfortable as him, and he went closer to her as they went in line to be let in and whispered to her:

"Are you as out of place as I am?"

She was dumbfounded, and then nodded. It turned out that she had been dumped a few days ago and that she felt like the third wheel to. Eiji sighed in relive, they now had an unspoken agreement that they wasn't out on this date to get anything but please their friends. This was the wonderful start of a new friendship, Yume and Eiji sat laughing and smiling as the movie began, and whispered jokes to each other. Then he did something he shouldn't have he turned to see Oishi kissing the girl slow, deep and seductive kisses. Eiji choked up and tears brimmed in his eyes. He took a sip of his drink to calm down, looking at his feet taking deep breaths. Yume turned to him and whispered:

"What's up?"

Eiji nodded in the direction of their friends and she nodded when she saw the same sight he had, and she whispered again:

"You like her don't you?"

Now Eiji felt like he was going to burst with laughter, and shook his head no inching closer at her ear and answered quietly:

"No. That I can guarantee."

"Then why so sad?"

"I… can't tell you right now. Coffee later and I will?"

"Sure, as friends I presume."

"Wouldn't dream about anything else."

And the two continued watching the movie and Eiji tried not to care about Oishi kissing that girl, it wasn't that successful but he really tried.

The movie was good, made them all laugh, well at least Eiji and Yume did. Then Eiji heard something:

"Kunimitsu! Wasn't that a great movie?" It was a girl squealing

"Yes." He heard the stotic captain's voice.

"Ne, Tezuka, be a little more enthusiastic."

"More flexible in you face."

Eiji's eyes widened in realization Tezuka, Fuji and Inui were at the movies to, with their dates.

"Sadaharu, it's time we left."

That was Kaidoh's voice, this night kept getting more and more weird.

For now Eiji and Yume said good bye to Oishi and Ame and went to a coffee shop close by.

A/N.

Comments anyone:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New Friend.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji and Tezuka appearance by Seigaku regulars.

Prompt: 21, Friends

Word count: 611

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji tells his new friend everything.

Standard disclaimer applies

Arriving at the coffee shop Eiji held the door open to the dark haired Yume like a gentleman. They slowly made their way to the counter in silence, ordering tea. Yume went to a table and Eiji followed with their warm drinks and gently put them down on the dark table. They sat down on these comfortable chairs and Eiji took a deep breath, and he began:

"I guess I should tell you why I was out of place to?!"

"That would be nice, since I spilled my guts to you whom I don't know anything about." She smiled at him sipping at her warm tea.

"I'm not usually like this, I'm a very happy person but right now… the one I have fallen for is in love with someone else." He continued, while holding the mug of tea and staring at it.

"Oh." She gasped and continued: "How long have you been in love with her?"

Eiji smiled, almost giggled and began his story:

"Well, I moved here my only wish was to go to a tennis school and my parents got me to go at Seishuen Gakuen. There I met Oishi, your friend's date. He was so shy and tried to hide how good he was at tennis, you'll know if you come to one of our games. Now Oishi and I have been doubles partners and best friends for… 5-6 years I think."

"Wow, I would never have guessed." Yume smiled again.

"Well here comes the scary part. Last year when I saw my two friends, I don't know if you saw them at the movies, one of them have square glasses and the other one has a bandanna?! " Eiji asked.

"Aaa. They were holding hands and the one in the bandanna made this hissing kind of sound?" she answered.

"Yup. That's him. They started dating and I was the first one to know. Kaidoh, the one with a bandanna, came to me and asked since I had already told him that I'm gay…" Eiji continues.

"You're gay?" She gasped.

"Mhm." He nodded and she giggled.

"Definitely out of place, more so than me."

"Now you know. But please don't tell anyone, especially not Ame, she would tell Oishi." Eiji concluded.

"What? You haven't told him?" she wondered.

"No, he…I… well, I can't…"Eiji mumbled.

"He's the one." She concluded with a sparkle in her green eyes and he nodded still staring at his tea.

They sat talking for a while about her break up, surely the guy was a jerk and he had wanted nothing more than getting her to bed. He didn't have that luck and she was proud to tell Eiji that she knocked him out, and then ran from there. Eiji smiled at her and they continued their conversation about everything and nothing.

Suddenly Yume froze.

"What's wrong?" Eiji wondered.

"They're here." She whispered.

"Who?" Eiji wondered.

"Oishi and Ame, with all the handsome guys we saw before." She answered him.

"Shall we leave then or do you want to meet my tennis team?" he said quietly making eye contact with the captain putting a finger to his lips showing him not to tell.

"Let's go." And they did, sneaking out of their sight, they laughed and Eiji walked her home.

"This is nice." She said and Eiji answered:

"Yes, not expecting anything or nervousness."

"But two friends walking home together." She smiled as they arrived at her house.

Eiji kissed her cheek sweetly and told her that he was happy, that he had found such a good new friend. She nodded in agreement and entered her house leaving Eiji alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Title: Unexpected game.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Seigaku regulars.

Prompt: 49, Club

Word count: 658

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji owes Tezuka an explanation.

Standard disclaimer applies

Monday morning came and with that the morning practices with the tennis club.

Eiji expected to answer a few questions from Oishi, maybe Tezuka would ask something's to. He dragged himself out of bed, not jumping like his normal self. He went down to eat breakfast with his sisters and mother. The food was delicious and the company really nice but somehow he couldn't cheer up today. After breakfast he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, one of his favourite things to do besides tennis. Now he had a new flavour to taste and it made him happy.

Taking his tennis bag and a few books he said bye to the ones at home and went to school.

Arriving at the school Tezuka rolled his left shoulder, it didn't hurt any more but he knew he had to be careful and if any pain at all was there stop. He thought about that night he had seen Kikumaru in the club's changing room crying. Why had he done that and last Friday he had seen him with a girl not wanted to be seen by the others, was it a secret date or something?

That made the usually cold captain worry about him, that and the fact that the bouncy player wasn't bouncing outside of the courts.

"Ouch" he heard as something hit his chest and tumbled backwards.

"Kikumaru." The captain said.

"Ah, gomen Tezuka. I wasn't looking where I was going." Eiji answered rubbing his forehead.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" the captain began.

"Mmh." Eiji nodded and continued:

"I kind of owe you an explanation, don't I?"

"Not if you don't want to, but it could help." Tezuka offered him as the two of them entered the tennis courts, they were alone and it was time to tell the captain about his problem.

"You know I'm gay right?" he began, the captain nodded and Eiji continued:

"I've fallen for someone… Oishi…"

"That's not good, Kikumaru." The captain mumbled.

"I know. But I can't help it. I can't think straight except when I play tennis." The red head sighed.

"Aah, I see." Tezuka grumbled.

"If you think it's what needs to be done, take me out of the regulars." Eiji said and looked the stotic captain deep in those hazel eyes.

"Stop that nonsense." Tezuka answered him and actually gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Tezuka!" Eiji smiled happily and glomped the captain.

"Want to hit a few balls, light rally?" Tezuka asked as he pried the red haired man of his body.

"Mmm." Eiji nodded and released Tezuka, they got their rackets and began a light rally. While the other members of the tennis team arrived, Eiji was happy, Tezuka understood and wasn't mad at him. What a relief.

"Aa, look! Kikumaru-sempai is playing Tezuka-buchou!" one of the kouhais screamed. And soon all of the tennis team were watching the two as Tezuka made a move and the rally became a light game, Eiji working on his acrobatics and Tezuka using his Tezuka-zone.

The two panted heavily as their training session ended and cheers broke loose. Looking around Eiji hadn't realised that so many people were watching. Tezuka was his cold self, they shook hands over the net and walking of the courts Tezuka said quietly:

"Meet me on the roof for lunch I want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

Eiji nodded and they sat down drinking some water while all the others were warming up and running. Contentment settled over the two as they watched Oishi doing some light hitting with Fuji Syuuske. Lunch with Tezuka on the roof sounded promising, and fun. Something to get Oishi out of his head and it wasn't often Tezuka invited anyone to join him for lunch, their captain often ate by himself with a book in his hand, maybe he to wanted someone to talk to.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meet me on the roof.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 57, Lunch

Word count: 729

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Tezuka have lunch on the roof.

Standard disclaimer applies

5/100

The hours flew by as Eiji wanted to see Tezuka and get away from everyone, especially Oishi and his ranting Ame his and Ame that and he had been asking questions about what happened last Friday and Eiji avoided it as much as he could with excuses like he didn't want to be late for class, how un-Eiji wasn't that? It would be so much easier to forget him if they weren't the 'Golden Pair' everyone expecting them to win and be happy. It was all so fake with the cheering and so on, they just wanted them to win or to date them. The usually happy Eiji was tired of this charade, he longed after college and moving away from all this. Eiji reached the stairs and began moving up to the roof.

Tezuka sat on the edge waiting, now he was sure he had to ask Eiji what had happened that day when he found him crying.

The door opened and revealed a smiling Eiji, Tezuka felt like it was too long ago he had seen that smile on the acrobats face. Eiji sat down next to him and opened his bento, it was filled with delicious food and he opened his own. They talked for a while about their tennis game this morning and Tezuka gave Eiji a few pointers on what could be done better or if he wanted to try something new that he could always try it against Tezuka. Eiji was truly happy and amazed, the cold captain had told him bits and pieces of his life as they sat on the roof.

"If I may ask, Tezuka, why are you living with you grandparents?" Eiji wondered.

"It's not parents, grandpa owns the house and my parents often go on business trips and they don't want me to be alone." He answered.

"Oh, I see." Eiji nodded in agreement.

"So what about you, how big is your family?" Tezuka asked. They had known each other for years yet they knew so little about each other.

"I'm the youngest of five, I have two older sisters and two older brothers." Eiji answered and smiled at Tezuka.

"Oh, that's a lot…" Tezuka looked a little sad, he had always wanted a big family.

"Nya, Tezuka, the wait for the bathroom in the morning…" Eiji protested wildly and continued:

"And being youngest you always get the last of everything. But not the toothpaste, nya, they're mine. I love toothpaste and brushing my teeth." Eiji rambled.

Tezuka just sat there smiling enjoying the younger male rambling about his family, the sister's dog and when his mother had parakeets. Rising from his place with a handstand and began bouncing around a little.

"You don't have any siblings do you Tezuka?" Eiji suddenly asked.

"No, I don't." Tezuka answered.

"That must be so nice, getting all of the attention." Eiji sighed.

"Think about it the other way around, too much attention. Didn't you wonder how I got to class 1?" Tezuka explained.

"I hadn't thought of that. Nya, Tezuka that's not good." Eiji realised.

"No, it isn't." Tezuka agreed.

"But I need to study more, I want to be a top student to." Eiji smiled at Tezuka.

"You need help? I thought you and Fuji studied together?" he answered.

"Me and Fujiko studying?" Eiji broke down in laughter then wheezed and continued:

"We could never study… He has quit trying to get me to understand."

"What? Given up?" Tezuka wondered.

"Mhm, I can't concentrate longer than an hour or so." Kikumaru confessed.

"I used to have the same trouble when I taught Fuji our first year at Seigaku." Tezuka told him quietly.

"Ha? Fujiko needed tutoring?" Eiji smiled.

"Yes." Tezuka nodded.

"Can you teach me to? Do you think you can?" Eiji asked.

"Aaa. I can try." Tezuka agreed and rose from his sitting position.

Eiji glomped him smiling.

"Thank you Tezuka."

Lunch continued and Eiji got to know more about his captain. Sharing stories about various things and fist time they played tennis. Eiji broke in a fit of giggles when Tezuka told him about his first encounter with tennis, he caught a tennis ball from his three year older cousin that had just joined the tennis club at his school, by that time Tezuka was four.

This was how it was supposed to be, this felt right.

* * *

Title: You? Study? 

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka Former Seigaku regulars.

Prompt: 27, Parents

Word count: 866

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji comes over to Tezuka's to study.

Standard disclaimer applies

6/100

"Eiji-sempai, do you want to go for burgers after practice today?" Momoshiro asked.

"No, can't. I have a study session." Eiji answered honestly.

"Study? You?" Momo began giggling and all regulars from the school turned around to see Momo gasping for air.

"What happened to him?" Oishi wondered and looked at Eiji.

"I just told him I have to study tonight." Eiji answered and shrugged.

Oishi and Fuji had joined Momo in laughing, it hurt Eiji's feelings deeply that the team thought so low about him. He turned around and saw Tezuka smiling at him, it seemed so unreal, Tezuka knowing him better than Oishi and Fuji, his two best friends. It's scary that someone you don't know that well knows you better than your friends.

"Are you ready Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked and motioned to the changing rooms.

"I'm hitting the showers now, how about you?"

"Aah, I'll be ready shortly. Wait for me?" Tezuka said.

"Mhm, I'll be waiting." Eiji nodded and went to the changing room.

"They sound like a couple…" Momo whispered to Kaidoh.

"Like you would know how a couple sound?!" Kaidoh said and hissed.

"What are you saying Viper?" Momo growled and Oishi stopped the trouble between the two regulars and sighed. Then Oishi went after Eiji and saw his team mate coming out of the showers with only a towel around his waist.

"Eiji!" Oishi gasped.

"Oishi! What are you doing here? Now?" Eiji gasped to.

"I came to ask you where you have been and why you are avoiding me?" Oishi accused Eiji.

"I've been busy… Oishi… You're always busy, with Ame. I've kept away so you don't have to worry about me." Eiji shrugged.

"Eiji." Oishi sighed.

"What? You are. Now I have to get ready, I'm meeting Tezuka. We're studying at his house tonight and his parents are coming home from their latest business trip." Eiji said and began dressing as Tezuka arrived and entered. Swiftly shrugging out of his clothes he said:

"I'll be out in two minutes Eiji." Not noticing Oishi standing there gawking.

Eiji began dressing and Tezuka came out from the showers seeing Oishi staring at him, then looking at Eiji.

"Oishi, I didn't notice you there." Tezuka excused himself.

"Tezuka what is going on?" Oishi wondered.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka questioned his vice-captain.

"Why are you and Eiji sneaking of and… You are stealing my best friend…" Oishi sighed.

"No Oishi. Tezuka is helping me, and besides you have Ame. Don't worry." Eiji answered as he was finished and waiting for the captain to dress.

"But you could have at least asked me to help you." Oishi almost wailed.

"No. I couldn't." he smiled sadly and continued: "Some day I will tell you why I promise."

"Eiji, are you ready?" Kunimitsu asked and the two went outside and began their walk to Tezuka's home.

Finally arriving at his house Tezuka went inside with Eiji and raised his voice:

"Grandpa, I'm home. I brought Eiji with me, we are going to study."

"Welcome back. Hi Eiji, it's nice to see you." Tezuka's grandfather greeted the two.

"Hi, thank you." Eiji greeted the old male.

"We are going to my room." Kunimitsu told his grandfather. After prying of his shoes at the door Eiji followed Kunimitsu to his room.

"Wow, such a neat place. So clean." Eiji said looking around.

"Mmh. We don't like to clean, so we keep it clean." Tezuka answered.

"Aa, sounds reasonable." Eiji agreed.

They sat down and began the study session, beginning with Tezuka's favourite subject, world history. It was easier to work with Tezuka and Eiji actually understood what he explained. Nodding they continued on and the first hour just flew by, Eiji didn't notice it and Tezuka continued as long as Eiji was thinking and making an effort he felt like it was for the best.

Moments later Eiji sighed and lost his focus.

They then ventured down to the kitchen as Kunimitsu had promised that he would make dinner. The two teenagers were talking in the kitchen as a door opened and they heard:

"We are back."

"We are home."

"My parents… " Tezuka sighed, and Eiji turned to him saying:

"I can take care of the kitchen, you go greet them."

"But that's rude, I can't do that." Tezuka answered.

"Yes, go!" Eiji urged him to go, putting his hands on Kunimitsu's shoulders and gently shoving him to the kitchen door.

"Mother, father welcome back." He heard Tezuka tell his parents.

"Mitsu, I missed you so much." Eiji heard Tezuka's mother tell him and he heard the hug the mother got from her son.

"Come with me." He told them and the three Tezukas entered the kitchen.

"Who is this Mitsu?" His mother asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji, meet my parents." Kunimitsu said, introducing his friend.

"Kikumaru, you are the acrobat, right?" Tezuka's father pondered.

"Yes. Tezuka-san" Eiji answered and got shooed out of the kitchen as the mother in the family wanted to continue the cooking.

It was nice to see the whole Tezuka family together and Eiji felt a little out of place, except when they talked about tennis. That was their common ground.

* * *

A/N: What do you think:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Atobe interrupting...

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Atobe makes an appearance.

Prompt: 2. Middles.

Word count:

Rating: T?

Summary: Atobe marches in and asks Tezuka for advice.

Standard disclaimer applies

7/100

Eiji and Tezuka were sitting together at Tezuka's living room studying English verbs. Trying to get Eiji to associate a word with something he liked and then getting it to stick in that red head of his. Tezuka was really good with the English language and actually managed to teach Eiji most things he had taken on.

In the middle of their studying a man barged in and sighed in frustration when he saw that Tezuka wasn't alone.

"Atobe, who let you in?" Tezuka wondered.

"Your grandfather." Atobe growled, Tezuka kept staring at him and Atobe continued:

"I need your advice Tezuka… it's something personal."

"What ever you have to say, you can say it in front of Eiji too, because you interrupted us." Tezuka answered and Atobe Keigo looked sadly down on his feet murmuring:

"Jirou and I had a fight…"

"Jirou?" Eiji pondered.

"Atobe's boyfriend, the sleepy one." Tezuka stated.

"Nya, the one that played against Fujiko? He was so impressed by Fujiko's triple counters…" Eiji remembered the tired tennis player that was up against Fuji, and Tezuka nodded.

"And?" Tezuka wondered.

"I forgot our first year anniversary. And I don't know what to do… Tezuka what should I do?" Atobe whined and Tezuka sat there with a blank faecal expression.

"How would I know?" Tezuka answered honestly.

"You could apologise and take him somewhere nice for dinner." Eiji suggested as he stood and began walking to the kitchen with Atobe following.

"Where should we go?" Atobe wondered.

"Maybe you could take him to his favourite place or a picnic, something that shows you making an effort." Eiji said while using the water boiler, preparing some tea.

"Should I by a gift?" Atobe asked and Eiji answered:

"If you want to, but something better is to let Jirou be pampered for a while."

Out of Tezuka's sight Atobe did the most un-Atobe thing anyone ever seen, he hugged Eiji tight and whispered:

"Thank you Kikumaru."

"Eiji." He answered and looked at Atobe's confused face and he continued:

"Kikumaru, that's my dad or my older brothers."

"Then ore-sama is Keigo with you." Atobe answered and smiled.

Eiji pour the water and taking out mugs, Eiji and Tezuka had studied together for a on time and Eiji knew where the Tezuka family had most of their things. Atobe went out to Tezuka and the two of them talked like best friends would. This was a new experience for Eiji as he saw his cold and feared captain talking to his friend about his problems, the two of them trying to solve Keigo's problems with Jirou. Eiji joined in and it felt like three good friends talking about everything and nothing. That's how he used to feel talking to Fuji and Oishi, but something changed and here he was thinking of Atobe as a friend. Now that was a scary thought.

* * *

Title: Studies.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 20, Colourless.

Word count:

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka and Eiji studies with Oishi and Ame.

Standard disclaimer applies

8/100

A few days later Oishi asked Eiji to join him for a snack before tennis practice, as they walked from the cafeteria Oishi said:

"How is your studying going with Tezuka's help?"

"Fine, I actually got a test next week, then we'll see, right." Eiji answered.

"Yes. Mmh." Oishi nodded.

"How are things going for you and Ame?" Eiji wondered as they sat down on a bench outside.

"Really good actually, I met her parents and they seemed to like me. But I still want you to like us to… you are my best friend Eiji." Oishi answered truthfully.

"I… I'm sorry, I like Ame and Yume. They are really sweet girls. But there is a tiny problem and I can't think of them as more than friends. Not that I would think of your girlfriend as more than a friend….Nya… Oishi…" Eiji whined.

"I know what you mean, and I hope you get a cute girlfriend so we can double date, since we are the Golden Pair." Oishi smiled at Eiji's ramble. This was the Eiji that Oishi had missed and wanted to know again, getting him to know Ame more.

"Maybe you could study with me and Ame sometime?" Oishi suggested.

"Aah, but Tezuka…" Eiji began.

"He is welcome to join, we have one of the conference rooms in the library this afternoon. Since we have no tennis practice today, we are meeting the old Hyotei team this weekend, we thought that studying now was a better idea. Ame and Yume are coming to our match on Saturday." Oishi explained and extended the invitation to Tezuka to.

"Mmh. I'll ask him." Eiji agreed as the morning practice was about to begin.

"Captain!" the tennis players greeted Tezuka as he got on the courts and began his duty of ordering everyone what to do.

"Oishi, Fuji pair up and have a match against Inui and Kaidoh. Momo you train with Arai. Kikumaru, join me." He divided them all and he went with Kikumaru to the A court.

"Tezuka. Oishi and Ame wants to study with us this afternoon at the library. Do you want to join them?" Eiji wondered.

"Ah, sure if you're up for it." Tezuka nodded as they began a series of serve and volley to work on Eiji's stamina. Training went just fine and Eiji decided with the help of Tezuka that the study session with the two lovebirds would happen, he could make it, as long as he had a friend by his side. Actually he was beginning to look at Tezuka like he was one of his best friends now, that thought was scary. Enjoyable, but scary.

After finishing their lunch together again Eiji and Tezuka were moving towards the library. Summoning all of his courage Eiji opened the door to the room Oishi had given them directions for. Gasping as he saw Oishi and Ame in a lip lock, he almost turned and ran, the colour drained from his face. Feeling Tezuka's hand on his shoulder made him calm down, breathing deep through his nose he nodded and Tezuka made a grunting sound. Blushing madly Oishi and Ame untangled them selves from each other.

"Ah, Tezuka, Eiji, sorry." Oishi stuttered and apologised.

"Shall we get started Eiji?" Tezuka began as they sat down.

"What's today's subject?" Eiji wondered.

"English." Tezuka muttered, since Oishi was there and it was one of his best subjects.

"Ah." Eiji nodded and they began.

"Isn't Eiji acting strange?" Oishi asked Ame.

"I don't know him but I'd say he isn't acting like I expected." Ame answered in a quiet voice.

Oishi nodded and whispered what he was usually like and that she would see it this weekend when they had faced the old Hyotei team. Ame and Oishi studied English to and to Oishi's surprise Eiji was focused on what he was doing and asking Tezuka questions. Studying the face of his best friend when concentration was high was stunning, never had he seen Eiji like that before.

"Tezuka, how do you know when to use this or that?" Eiji said pointing in his textbook at some grammar, and Tezuka answered, explaining fast but Eiji seemed to understand everything. Ame smiled fondly at Oishi, now that his face had softened and he understood that his doubles partner worked really hard on their finals. Applying for different colleges and studying, that was not the Eiji he had come to know and understand. But the change was not bad, not bad at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You can't breathe?

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 81, How?

Word count: 234

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka ponders about his feelings for Eiji.

Standard disclaimer applies

9/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat down on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. What had happened these last few days? Why did he feel like he couldn't breathe around the clumsy acrobat anymore? And why did he become so happy when he saw the red haired teenager? Letting out a frustrated growl he leaned back and lay down on his bed.

A light knock on the door released him from his thoughts.

"Mitsu? Are you okay?" his mother wondered.

"Honestly I don't know." He answered her as she sat down next to him, gently pushing a few straws of hair from his face and said sweetly:

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Talk to me Mitsu." His mother convinced him.

"How does it feel to be in love?" was his question.

"Are you?" she asked.

"That's the thing… I don't know…" he sighed.

"You feel like you can't breathe?" she began and he nodded.

"Are you happy when you see him?" se continued and he nodded, but wait…

"How did you know it was a he?" Kunimitsu asked his mother.

"I know you Mitsu, ever since I met the charming Eiji in our kitchen." She smiled at her son, rose from her sitting position and began to walk away.

"Thank you mother." Tezuka said as she walked out of his room closing the door.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Title: I'm happy for him.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 17, Brown.

Word count: 597

Rating: T?

Summary: Discussion between Tezuka and Eiji.

Standard disclaimer applies

10/100

The week ended quickly and Eiji was walking the across the schoolyard with Tezuka. The two of them had become farily close and was enjoying each others company more than just study-buddies. Tezuka faced Eiji and challenged him:

"What are you going to do if you are one of the top ten in your class?"

"Eeh, I didn't think of that… probably celebrate at Kawamura Sushi… want to join me? What are you going to do if you are top of the class?" Kikumaru asked back.

"Well. I don't know. Probably join you at Kawamura Sushi and maybe do something that I was afraid of doing, like a challenge to myself." Tezuka pondered.

"That sounds really nice." Eiji nodded.

"How is your heartbreak going? Mending?" Tezuka's face softened as Eiji nodded and smiled. Arriving at the courts Eiji grabbed the captain's wrist and pulled him in to their changing room and put a finger to his own lips then pointing towards Oishi and Ame walking hand in hand to the courts, Oishi whispering sweet little nothings in her ear.

"Why did you show me this?" Tezuka wondered and looked at Eiji as he smiled back at him saying:

"I'm happy for him."

"That is a big step for you, Eiji." Tezuka agreed and the two changed clothes quickly. Walking out together they saw Oishi and his girlfriend with Yume, Fuji and Inui.

"Yume-chan!" Eiji squealed and waved at her.

"Eiji-kun." She answered back and gave the red haired young man a bone crushing hug.

"We are watching today's practice." Yume smiled at him.

"Nya, Yume." Eiji whined.

"Today's practice is stamina. And today…" Tezuka smiled at Oishi and continued: "We have the Golden Pair versus Inui - Kaidoh pair. Fuji practice singles with Momo and I… will referee the doubles game!"

"Yes Tezuka." Everyone agreed. Warm up consisted in running laps.

"Remember our practice…" Tezuka whispered to Eiji as he got ready to face Inui and Kaidoh, together with Oishi for the first time in weeks.

"Inui, to serve." Tezuka announced and the game started.

It ended with a 6-4 in favour of the Golden Pair. Eiji slumped down on a bench trying to catch his breath, Tezuka arrived with a bottle of water and Eiji accepted it gladly. Oishi had sat down next to Ame and were talking with her and Yume.

"As expected of the Golden Pair." Eiji heard and turned around to see Ryoma and Kawamura watching him.

"Aaah. Eiji has worked hard these last few weeks." Tezuka answered as Eiji glomped Ryoma screaming:

"O'chibi!"

"Let me go sempai, you're all sweaty." Ryoma huffed but as usual Eiji didn't care.

Seeing Ryoma again after such a long time made Eiji happy. Echizen Ryoma was now playing tennis professionally and had come back to Japan to visit Nanako, his cousin studying there.

"Come by the Sushi shop later and I will treat you." Kawamura smiled and the regulars plus Ryoma, Yume and Ame agreed.

"We will as long as it isn't wasabi-sushi." Eiji said laughing.

"Saa, Taka-san's wasabi sushi is pretty good." Fuij said with a dreaming look on his face.'

Practice ended and everyone left, Eiji and Tezuka were the last two in the changing rooms, already having showered they were dressing and talking. For a moment their eyes met and Eiji decided it was now or never. With out a second thought he walked up to Tezuka put one of his hands in the nape of the hazel eyed man's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you Tezuka." Eiji whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I shouldn't have done that.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 58, Dinner

Word count: 727

Rating: T?

Summary: Dinner at Kawamura Sushi.

Standard disclaimer applies

11/100

Smiling Eiji went back to his place in the locker room getting his training clothes in the bag with his tennis rackets, leaving Tezuka gaping at the younger mans actions. Tezuka had been kissed, a sweet peck but it was all he needed. Shrugging his shirt on, he went to Eiji and looked deep in his blue eyes seeing love, passion and honesty. He opened his mouth, but no sound came.

"Tezuka, sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Eiji said and slung his bag over his shoulder as he exited the changing room leaving a dumbfounded captain to grasp what had really happened.

Arriving at Kawamura Sushi Eiji went straight in and found Yume at a table with Ame and Oishi. He decided to join them, to Yume's thrill. Then in front of Oishi and Ame she asked:

"So how is the love life coming along?"

"Eh, nya, Yume." Eiji choked out whining.

"Just tell me, did you get over the heart break?" she continued.

"Heart break? Eiji are you all right?" Oishi, the mother hen had spoken.

"Yeah, that mended, kind of… thanks to the new one, probably break my heart again." Eiji sighed and looked down at his tea as the stoic captain entered and sat down at the Golden Pair's table.

"Again? Poor Eiji." Yume said and ruffled his hair.

"Nya, not that bad this time." He smiled at Tezuka, who smiled back.

"Ah! I see." She said with a smug look on her face. Oishi had been listening to the conversation between the two of them and realised he had missed so much of what happened to Eiji. Then he said to his doubles partner:

"Who was it?"

"Eh, Nya, Oishi. Secret." Eiji answered with a finger to his lips.

"Why do she and Tezuka know then?" Oishi argued.

"Because they helped me through it." Eiji answered honestly.

"I think I know who it is." Ame confessed looking sadly at Eiji.

"Who then?" Yume challenged her friend.

"Me?" Ame whispered and Yume broke out in a fit of giggles remembering her self asking the same question and the ever so cold captain actually snorted as Eiji shook his head.

"What a relief." Ame sighed, she actually accused her self of the gap between the two players.

"Can I tell them part of it? Pretty please, so they know why we laugh?" Yume pleaded with her big green eyes twinkling.

"If Eiji wants them to know he will tell them." Tezuka answered and took a piece of sushi and plopped on his mouth.

"Eiji… Please…" She whined.

"Do you keep secrets from me Eiji. I didn't expect that from you…" Oishi smiled sadly.

"No Oishi. It's not like that. I thought you might know anyway. It seems like everyone else does." Eiji sighed not feeling hungry all of a sudden.

"Eiji." Tezuka said looking at the sad face across from him.

"Did I just hear that? The captain using someone's given name?" Momo joked.

"Fsshu. Keep out of it Momo." Kaidoh hissed.

"Why should I listen to you, Mamushi." Momo growled.

"I can't tell him…" Eiji whispered to Yume.

The two kouhais started a new argument and didn't notice Eiji getting to his feet. He excused him self saying that he didn't feel very well, getting a few curios glances from Oishi.

"I think I'll join you. Then I have company all the way home." Yume exclaimed and they both left.

"You didn't eat much." Yume commented to Eiji as the cool breeze made her shake a little.

"I couldn't. Thinking." He answered quietly offering his jacket to her.

"What happened?" she wondered and accepted the warm jacket.

"I kissed Tezuka." Eiji told his new confidante.

"You… the captain… kissing?" she smiled.

"Well, light peck on the lips." He elaborated.

"Oh. That's why you could get over Oishi." She concluded and Eiji nodded in agreement.

"You're in love?" Yume wondered.

"I don't know, but he makes me smile when no one else can." Eiji told her.

"Oooh!" she squealed.

"Nya, Yume…" Eiji gaped.

"That's so sweet." She giggled.

"Nya, Yume!" Eiji whined.

"When will you tell Oishi about this? I think he's worried." She answered and looked at Eiji.

"I will tell him, I promise, but not right now."

"You're head is to preoccupied." Yume agreed and ruffled Eiji's red hair.

Both of them laughing as they walked home together.

* * *

Title: Tennis game pt.1

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 1. Beginnings.

Word count: 894

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji avoids Tezuka.

Standard disclaimer applies

12/100

Eiji and Tezuka met the team at the courts, today they were playing the old Hyotei team, Atobe, Kabaji, Mukahi, Ooshtari, Jirou, Othori and Shishido. A friendly game that was judged and would be seen by a lot of talent scouts for their eventual college staying and possible world tennis cups. Standing there Tezuka announced that doubles two was Inui-Kaidoh, doubles one Eiji-Oishi, singles three Momo, singles two Fuji and singles one him self. Eiji was trying hard to avoid both Oishi and Tezuka, warming up with Kaidoh and Inui by joining them in running. This was an important game to Eiji, proving himself to both his captain and his doubles partner. The running with Kaidoh cleared him mind somewhat but not as much as he wanted it to. Soon there after he asked Fuji to do some stretching exercises with him, and they did with Momo joining them. Eiji tried so hard to not look bothered, but he failed to fool Oishi. So the mother hen asked his doubles partner to join him in getting some water for the team as Inui was banned from the chore after using his Inui-juice-special-mix last time he was on water duty.

"Eiji, what's wrong? You aren't yourself today." Oishi began.

"Well, I'm kind of avoiding Tezuka for the time being." Eiji answered and Oishi looked even more confused as he asked why.

"We… had… well… minor thing happened and I don't want to deal with it right now." Eiji answered.

"So that's why you are avoiding me? Because of the incident?" the captain's voice sounded from behind Eiji who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes." Eiji murmured and refused to turn around and face the captain.

"Please don't, I can't handle you being this way. Not knowing I'm the cause of it." Tezuka said and went closer to the red head,, turning to Oishi saying:

"Your girlfriend arrived. She was looking for you."

Oishi nodded and left the two alone, taking the newly filled water bottles with him.

"I'm not angry." Tezuka said quietly to Eiji.

"I thought you were upset, you didn't say anything after. And then at Taka's we didn't get a chance to talk." Eiji answered as Tezuka got closer to him.

"I actually had the same thought when we were in the locker room but didn't have the courage to do it. I admire your courage Kikumaru Eiji." Tezuka answered.

"You… do?" Eiji blinked, he was complimented by the cold captain.

"Of course." Tezuka nodded.

"Oh…" Eiji smiled and the sad face was long gone.

"Let's go, the first game is about to start."

"Mhm." Eiji nodded on agreement and the two began to make their way to the courts where the team was waiting. After a moment of pep-talk Tezuka said those famous words:

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou." (Don't let your guard down)

And the first ones to enter the court except Inui and Kaidoh were Shishido and Othori. The game was pretty close, but in the end data tennis is hard to beat and team Tezuka had lost their first game 7-5.

"Eiji, Oishi. You are up. And Eiji…" Tezuka said and created eye contact with him continuing:

"Remember what we talked about, this is your new beginning."

Eiji smiled and nodded as he flipped his racket over his right wrist, showing everyone that he was serious. Oishi smiled as his girlfriend cheered for him and Eiji of course. Tezuka took the role as bench coach and sat down on the green wooden bench.

"Ii, data…" Inui mumbled and began scribbling in his green notepad.

The game began. Eiji took his place closer to the net and Oishi at the baseline, Australian Formation. They were up against Ooshtari and Mukahi, their rivals. They were psyched, their opponents had service game, Ooshtari Yuushi was the first one to serve. Tezuka watched as he served and Eiji began making small jumps to get his muscles to react faster, Split Step, that was what he had trained Eiji to do, in addition to train his stamina.

"Eiji." Tezuka whispered. Now watching him play against Mukahi and Ooshtari, the arch rivals, made him smile and more nervous than playing his own games. Being very restless on the bench as their opponents took first game and this time it was Eiji's serve. Tezuka didn't dare to watch it, he knew Eiji had improved and he trusted his team, but Tezuka was so nervous!

Inui noticed and began scribbling in his green notepad once again. Tezuka didn't notice the data player's scribbling and hecouldn't believe the butterflies flying around in his stomach and made him unable to sit still. This was a feeling he had never had this bad, or maybe it wasn't bad, maybe it was just right. Being worried made it clear, he was nervous for Eiji's sake and thus maybe he was in love with him… No it was too soon to even think that thought, he liked him and maybe could be a potential boyfriend. A well known sound of a tennis ball hitting the court twice snapped him out of his daze, looking at a smiling Eiji getting a gentle pat on his shoulder by Oishi. Eiji smiled at Tezuka making a victory sign to him. Tezuka couldn't do more than nod, Eiji's first service ace against his archrival.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tennis game pt. 2

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Seigaku regulars.

Prompt: 38. Touch.

Word count: 438

Rating: T?

Summary: the game continues.

Standard disclaimer applies

13/100

Eiji moved around the courts with ease and his acrobatics felt better than ever. Having Oishi behind him to cover his missed shots was something he took for granted, but not lately. When he trained with Tezuka he thought that he might even step back for a while letting Oishi do a bit of running, but this was ho he was, and nothing could change that. Suddenly an idea came to his mind and with out a second thought he went for it.

Eiji and Oishi won their game 6-3, much due to Eiji's brilliant play.

Standing up from the bench as the Golden Pair came up to their bench coach and Eiji glomped Tezuka throwing his arms and legs around the captain, making everyone gasp.

"We did it Tezuka!" Eiji squealed.

"Yes you did…" Tezuka answered and to everyone's surprise hugged Eiji back.

When he let Eiji go and he bounced down on the ground, skipping away to Oishi and his girlfriend with the hugest grin on his face, he had been hugged by Tezuka in public and really enjoyed it. And Tezuka hugged back! Inui scribbled once again in his green notebook, soon that book had to be filled. Bouncing up behind Oishi he said:

"Nya Oishi we did it!"

"Mhm." Oishi nodded in agreement.

"Did you just hug your captain?" Ame, Oishi's girlfriend wondered.

"Aah." Eiji nodded and continued: "He taught me split step and trained with me to enhance my stamina. Though he didn't have to, he did. Tezuka is so nice…"

"You have become close, haven't you?" Ame asked politely.

"I guess so, he is so nice helping me with tennis and studying." Eiji told them.

Returning to the player bench they got water bottles and towels, Tezuka had sat down on the player bench and were looking at Momo warming up, doing some stretches. Eiji sat down next to him, their fingers brushing together for a second, sending a tingling feeling to Eiji's whole body.

Momo and Kabaji played power tennis and tied, and it went to tiebreak with Momo winning by a thread. Next up was Fuji and Jirou, they had played before and Jirou was enjoying himself as soon as he woke up for the game.

Tezuka and Eiji sat next to each other talking about tennis, studies and a few other things, their fingers still occasionally brushing together. Oishi had left and gone to Ame, as he usually did most of the time.

When Jirou and Fuji tied they were both out of breath, panting as they went to their bench coaches and had some water.

Tennis was life.

* * *

Title: Tennis game pt 3

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Seigaku regulars.

Prompt: 22. Enemies.

Word count:

Rating: T?

Summary: the game continues Tezuka vs Atobe.

Standard disclaimer applies

14/100

Fuji and Jirou ended the game by Fuji winning, Tezuka was proud, his team was winning.

Now it was up to him to show what he was made of, after warm up of course. Eiji looked at Tezuka who was taking out his racket from the tennis bag. Slowly Tezuka turned around and looked at Eiji still sitting on the bench and asked:

"Eiji, help me warm up?"

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and took his racket in his right hand and a couple of yellow furry tennis balls and the two went to a nearby court for Tezuka to warm up.

Tezuka was warm and they were about to return for his game against Atobe Keigo when Eiji gripped the back of his shirt.

"Kunimitsu…" Eiji whispered his name for the first time and he slowly turned around to face the red haired man giving him a hug for luck continuing his whisper:

"You go down and win that game."

"I will." Tezuka sighed as Eiji pulled back and let the older male go.

Together they walked in silence to the tennis court where Atobe was waiting.

"Tezuka, Ore-sama has been waiting for you." Atobe announced.

Both players taking it seriously, they began the game and pulled out their best moves in no time, Atobe began his Rondo Towards Destruction and Tezuka used his Tezuka Zone to evade Atobe's fearful technique.

Eiji sat down on the bench again where he and Tezuka were just moments ago watching the others play. Now the archrivals and enemies, on the courts, were playing. But outside of the courts they were close friends Eiji had found out one night when he and Tezuka were studying for an upcoming test Atobe had marched in saying something about he needed to talk with Tezuka now and in private. Tezuka had just said that if Ore-sama didn't feel like telling him right there right now he could just turn around and walk out. But he sat down and began telling Tezuka and Eiji about his love related problems with Jirou. Then asking Tezuka what he should do, Atobe and Jirou had been together for a year and they were joined by the hip doing everything as long as the two of them were together.

Neither one of the players backed down the game was intense Tezuka won. He won for Eiji, and he won for himself.

Not just the game, today Tezuka and Eiji won.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hurt.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 16. Purple.

Word count: 673

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji got a bruise.

Standard disclaimer applies

15/100

Training the last weeks before the summer break, Eiji and Oishi were playing tennis together and Eiji was training stamina and acrobatics. Eiji jumped and hit the ball before landing again and Oishi countered with a drop shot making Eiji hit the ground hard and groaned as pain shot up in the left shoulder, the one he landed on. Oishi was first to reach him, Eiji sat on the ground clutching his left shoulder as he was trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. Wheezing as Tezuka and Fuji arrived with Inui. Kaidoh and Momo watching from a safe distance.

"Eiji." Oishi said and bent down to his doubles partner.

"Mhm." Eiji groaned.

"How bad is it?" Oishi asked and Eiji just groaned.

"Eiji…" Tezuka said and the red haired man looked at him with one eye hissing.

"We should take him to see a doctor." Inui advised and they struggled to get the hurt man to stand and walk with them. Eiji hissed and groaned as he was led of the courts with half the school watching him being fussed over. Getting his sweater on Tezuka stepped in and he was the one who took Eiji to the hospital to get checked out.

"Ii, data…" Inui murmured and began scribbling in his green notebook as Tezuka and Eiji left.

"Excuse me we need help here!" Tezuka yelled as they entered the hospital.

"What happened?" a nurse got closer and looked at the worried, close to hysterical Tezuka and the young man next to him in pain.

"You need to help him now!" Tezuka demanded.

"Calm down Tezuka… I'm not dying…" Eiji calmly said as he still clutched his shoulder and gently made his way to the counter after making Tezuka sit down and take deep breaths.

"Hi." Eiji said to the woman on the other side of the counter at the hospital.

"Hi there… what can I help you with?" she asked sweetly.

"I hurt myself…" Eiji said and clutched his shoulder a little harder.

"Shoulder…" she asked and he nodded agreeing.

"Please have a seat with your friend and we'll call your name soon." She smiled encouraging at him.

"Kikumaru Eiji?" a nurse called and took him and Tezuka to a white room with a bed and a chair. Eiji sat down on the bed and Tezuka slumped down in the chair as the nurse said:

"The doctor will arrive shortly."

The doctor arrived and examined Eiji while Tezuka looked intensely at the two. Tezuka and the doctor helping Eiji out of the shirt he had on while training. Taking some x-rays to see if the bones were injured, they weren't. It was a bad landing making his upper arm badly bruised. No broken bones but the doctor gave him a prescription of light painkillers and told him not to do anything that would acquire him using his left arm for the coming week maybe two weeks depending on how it felt.

Tezuka drew a deep breath and sighed with relief when they walked out the doors of the grey building.

"How are you feeling, Tezuka?" Eiji wondered as they passed a pharmacy to get his painkillers and Tezuka answered:

"I was more scared now than when I hurt my shoulder."

"Nya, I'm tough." Eiji exclaimed, Tezuka snorted and smiled. Even tough Eiji was hurt he was the one consoling the others and he was the one smiling. Eiji was truly a mood maker and making him laugh. Eiji called the others to tell them he was going home and asked Oishi to bring his and Tezuka's things by after school.

They arrived at Eiji's house and Tezuka was invited to dinner by Eiji's mother who wanted to make it up to the young man taking such good care of her son. After a short while Oishi and Fuji arrived at Eiji's home and wanted to see that he was all right, showing them the huge purple-bluish bruise that had formed on his upper arm and shoulder.

* * *

Title: I got in!

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 77. What?

Word count: 860

Rating: T?

Summary: Where are they going to college?

Standard disclaimer applies

16/100

An early afternoon in early June Eiji walked home with Tezuka, they picked up the mail and in there was a big envelope and it was addressed to Eiji. His blue eyes widened as he saw the brown envelope and quickly fished out his keys to the front door and unlocked it, he almost ran inside dragging Tezuka with him. He had received an answer from one of the colleges he applied to. Tezuka took the envelope from the nervous teen in front of him, he opened it agonisingly slow. Reading it quietly with the stotic face on, then made eye contact and a smile broke his face in two and nodded. Together they were going to attend Tokyo Memorial Medical School. Eiji was accepted studying to be a paediatrician, and Tezuka was becoming a physical therapist. They were able to have some classes together and they were going to medical school together. Eiji hugged Tezuka and they laughed together walking to Kawamura Sushi for celebration.

"Welcome!" Taka-san said as the door slid open to the Sushi shop.

"Hi Taka!" Eiji answered as he and Tezuka entered.

"What will you have?" Taka's father asked and Eiji looked at Tezuka.

"We'll have eight pieces each and something good to drink." Tezuka answered politely.

"We're celebrating!" Eiji exclaimed and threw his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"Oh?" Taka was curious.

"We are going to the same school!" Eiji smiled.

"Where, and what?" Taka wondered as he began making sushi.

"I've been accepted at the Tokyo Memorial Medical School, to study physical therapy." Tezuka told their friend.

"That's great Tezuka." Taka agreed and looked at Eiji who was beaming with joy.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and Taka asked:

"You got in there to?"

"Mhm. But as a paediatrician." Eiji happily exclaimed.

"What?" Taka's father asked with wide eyes.

"Eiji is going to be a doctor for children." Tezuka explained as Eiji nodded.

"He got in a medical school?" Taka's father asked.

Both Teuka and Eiji nodded smiling.

"That's so great, you'll be an awesome paediatrician." Taka exclaimed as he gave his guests and friends their sushi.

"Do you think so?" Eiji bounced up and down then hugging poor Taka as he arrived with their tea. Taka nodded as did Tezuka.

"When are you telling the others?" Taka wondered then realised:

"And how about tennis?"

"I hadn't thought of that…" Eiji said quietly.

"They have tennis courts outside the dorms. And we might be able to join their tennis team, maybe not as regulars but we'll still be able to play." Tezuka told them and Eiji lit up like a sun. Then he leaned over the table placing a wet one on Tezuka's cheek to the complete surprise of Taka and Tezuka.

"Sorry…" Eiji began.

"He didn't think…" Tezuka continued.

"No, it's okay. Are you dating?" Taka shook his head and smiled gently.

"Nya, Taka. No, but please… don't tell Oishi…. I can't stand him hating me…" Eiji said sadly.

"Eiji, why would he hate you?" Taka said sweetly.

Taka called Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji, Momo, Oishi and asked them to come over to the shop.

A few minutes later they arrived with Ame and wondered what was happening, it wasn't a usual thing for Taka to call them asking to come over. And he gestured towards Eiji and Tezuka talking vividly about something.

"Ah, Eiji, Tezuka you are here to?"

"Ah." Tezuka nodded and Eiji got up glomped his doubles partner.

"So Taka, what did you want?" Fuji wondered as he sat down at their table.

"I was wondering what everyone were going next year." Taka admitted.

"I'm going to Europe to study photography." Fuji answered happily.

"I've been offered a place to study at a school here in Tokyo, forensics with Renji from Rikkai." Inui told them.

"I'll be here." Taka smiled at his friends.

"I'm going to Kyoto, to be a teacher. With Ame of course." Oishi answered giving Ame his full attention. Tezuka smiled reassuringly at Eiji who was trying to hide his sadness.

"How about you Eiji, Tezuka?" Fuji asked with his trademark smile on place.

"School here in Tokyo." Eiji answered quietly.

"Why? Where?" Oishi wondered.

"Close to home and Taka's sushi." Eiji joked and Taka smiled.

"Where?" Oishi turned to his friend and asked again.

"Ehm… actually…" Eiji began collecting courage, but failed and gave a pleading look to Tezuka.

"I'm going to Tokyo Memorial Medical School to become a physical therapist." He said after looking at Eiji, then continuing:

"And Eiji will be joining me."

"Eh?" Fuji gasped.

"What?" Oishi was stunned.

"I'm going to be a doctor." Eiji admitted, looking around he saw the surprised faces of his best friends, his team mates and Ame.

"For children…" Tezuka added for his friend, who gave a nod.

"How did you manage to get those kind of grades Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Studying with Tezuka… oh, Jirou and Keigo of course." Eiji smiled at Tezuka.

"Keigo?" Ame wondered.

"Keigo as in Atobe Keigo?" Fuji opened his blue eyes and looked at Eiji who nodded.

"How did you do that?" Oishi asked Tezuka who shrugged and answered:

"Nothing, just plain old studying."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are much appriciated :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Graduation.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 25. Team mates.

Word count: 544

Rating: T?

Summary: Graduation day.

Standard disclaimer applies.

A/N: I don't know about American nor Japanese graduation ceremonies, but I've done what I can.

17/100

Eiji sat pondering in the classroom before their graduation ceremony waiting to get the big 'good bye speech' from the teacher. It dawned upon him that this was the last time he'd see some of the people in this room. Looking around he memorized the faces of his high school class, then he stopped at Fuji Syuuske his best friend. What was he supposed to do with out Fuji sticking his nose where it didn't belong? Actually, Eiji would miss that, along with the tennis practices with the old Seigaku regulars. Then his mind wandered to Oishi, what was Eiji supposed t do with that? Although he'd never admit it Eiji wasn't over him, on his way getting through it but not there yet. Maybe not seeing Oishi everyday would make his mind forget faster. A friendly smile from Fuji made Eiji wake up from his thoughts.

"Where did you go?" Fuji asked.

"Just thinking." Eiji shrugged.

"I noticed…" Fuji was still smiling then continued: "What about?"

"This is the last time we see each other like this. Kind of sad don't you think?" Eiji pondered.

"Deep. I didn't know you worried about that." Fuji was a little stunned at his friend's thoughts.

Getting his diploma and shaking hands with the teacher, classmates and hugging his friends, Eiji didn't cry. But then when he saw Oishi he couldn't hold back the tears, Eiji hugged his doubles partner and didn't want to let go.

There was a huge crowd as they walked outside to their families and friends from other schools. Atobe and Jirou were there waiting for Tezuka to appear, but when Jirou saw Eiji he jumped the red haired man and hugged him tightly and Atobe ruffled his hair like they were dear old friends. To be honest Eiji had been thinking of the two of them, recognising them as his friends not acquaintances.

Seeing Tezuka Atobe waved him there with his family along with Fuji, Inui, Taka, Oishi and Ame Oishi's girlfriend.

"Ah, Tezuka-san." Eiji said politely as Kunimitsu's mother got closer.

"Eiji-kun." She smiled fondly when they got close enough.

"Have you met Tezuka's parents?" Oishi wondered and Atobe answered for them:

"Eiji and Tezuka have studied together for almost a year now, obviously he has met Kunimitsu's parents."

"Kunimutsu?" Inui mouthed to Oishi who shrugged and Inui began scribbling in his pocket sized notepad.

"Ah, Eiji long time no see." They heard a voice behind them and turning around Eiji pried him self from Jirou and glomped his older brother Ichiro.

"Aniki!" Eiji squealed and saw the rest of his family standing a few meters away, Eiji turned to his friends saying:

"I'll meet you all at Kawamura Sushi before we start school again."

Smiling and waiving they all split up and went home to celebrate.

Tezuka and his mother walked together and she smiled at him.

"What?" he wondered.

"Nothing…" she kept smiling.

Kunimitsu unconsciously smiled as he saw Eiji with his older brothers and sisters. They all looked so alike, Tezuka wondered how it would be to have a big family like that. He saw Eiji hugged by his sister and sighed as they walked to the car. This was the end of Seigaku regular's school time together.

* * *

Title: Last Night With the Gang.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 59. Food

Word count: 666 – funny huh?

Rating: T?

Summary: Last day for Eiji and Tezuka, meets everyone at Kawamura Sushi.

Standard disclaimer applies.

18/100

"Tomorrow is the big day isn't it?" Taka asked Eiji and Tezuka who were sitting at a table at Kawamura Sushi.

"Nya, Tezuka, I'm scared… What if I have an evil room mate? Or I can't play tennis?" Eiji whined after he nodded at Taka.

"Eiji, calm down. Tomorrow we will see." Tezuka was nervous too and desperately felt like he wanted to run away.

"Mhm..." Eiji nodded and they smiled as Taka arrived with some tea for them, while waiting for the others. First one to arrive was Fuji, he sat down with the two already there listening in on Eiji's worries about moving from the house in to a dorm.

"But what if you and Tezuka become room mates?" Fuji suggested and Eiji lit up like a sun.

"That would be great!" Eiji agreed and Tezuka huffed in agreement as he was more interested in his tea right now. Oishi and Ame entered with Yume they joined at the others at the table and listened to Eiji worrying and Fuji laughing at his friends vivid hand gesturing. Then Tezuka reminded him to calm down again, and Eiji tried, really tried but he was so ecstatic, he had too much energy. Nervousness was upon him and the moving day was tomorrow.

"Eiji, when did you realize that you wanted to become a doctor?" Fuji asked.

"Nya, when my sister got sick, I think I was six or seven and we all were so worried. I decided I wanted to help others." Eiji explained.

"Ii, data." Inui murmured and scribbled something in the green notebook of his.

"Inui, give it a break will you?" Kaidoh sighed.

Last dinner with the gang, this time Ryoma and his wife to be Ryuzaki Sakuno had joined them with Fuji's girlfriend Tachibana An. The girls sat down together and talked about _anything_ but tennis. Ryoma and Momo were talking about how to improve their tennis with Kaidoh and Inui who just arrived. Eiji, Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi were talking about moving. Fuji was leaving for Paris tomorrow, Oishi and Ame were going to Kyoto and Tezuka was moving with Eiji to the other side of Tokyo.

At the table surrounded with young women they were in a deep discussion about Yume's love life, or lack there of.

"So what do you think Yume?" the light haired Ame asked her friend.

"What?" she wondered and looked around.

"Are you getting together with Eiji?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" An wondered.

"He is such a sweet guy…" Sakuno added.

"To sweet, to good and to perfect." Yume agreed.

"But…" Ame began.

"No buts, we talked and this is for the best, besides I like someone else." She said and went to Taka to order her plate of sushi.

"Hi Taka-san." Yume smiled at the blushing sushi chef.

"Hi…" Taka answered.

"I would like six pieces with wasabi on the side if I can." She told him.

"Of course." He answered and began with the food.

Waiving good bye to the others Eiji and Tezuka left they still had some packing to do.

Boxes of things were ready but not clothes. Tomorrow they were moving and it was the end of life as irresponsible teenagers, now they were supposed to do everything by themselves.

Eiji made a stop by the place where it used to be a container, there Oishi and he met to discuss their losses in tennis games. As the Golden Pair they had a secret spot no one knew of, not even Tezuka had seen them there. Remembering the fist time they met at the container after Eiji lost his game against Oishi made him smile. He had such great memories of his time here.

Glancing at Tezuka, who was looking at him when he had suddenly stopped at the special place he decided that this was his and Oishi's place still and that he wouldn't tell Tezuka about it just yet. Now they were on their way to a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Moving Day.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 25 Strangers.

Word count: 708

Rating: T?

Summary: They arrive at the new school.

Standard disclaimer applies.

19/100

"Woah, it is huge Tezuka!" Eiji was amazed by the size of their new school.

"Aah." Tezuka nodded and they entered the huge grey building that was labelled dormitory and walked up to a whiteboard and looked. Finding the name Kikumaru Eiji, he was placed in room 621, and they were looking through the continuing names and saw Tezuka's he was placed in room… 621. Eiji and Tezuka were supposed to live together for the next three years. What a relief for them both, smiling Eiji glomped the hazel eyed man next to him, happy he didn't have a mean room mate or something like that.

"I'm so happy!" Eiji squealed and got the attention from people around him as Tezuka slowly but surely pried the red haired doctor to be of his body.

"Aah." Tezuka agreed, he enjoyed being with Eiji like this. When Eiji was happy, smiling and teasing the younger man a little made it all more fun.

Moving their things from Tezuka's car to their room was an easy job, a few boxes and mostly clothes. The red haired man took their tennis bags first when they went up to floor 6 and looked at the right 2 and the first door 1. So easy to find!

Beginning to unpack Eiji realised the room was smaller than he thought, but they would manage. Unpacking was boring, Eiji sighed and thought about tennis again.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you want to come with me to the tennis courts later?" Eiji invited his new room mate.

"Mmh." Tezuka nodded as he finished his unpacking, it was obvious that Tezuka was a neat freak, every piece of clothing folded perfectly in his drawers.

Grabbing their tennis bags the two made their way to the courts to see that they were full, the tennis team was probably training, a great opportunity to watch. Eiji and Tezuka sat down on a watchers bench and looked at the ongoing tennis games when a man in his forties walked up to them saying:

"This is a closed practice, what do you want?"

"Ah, sorry, we were just watching?" Eiji said and wanted Tezuka to confirm it.

"Aah." Tezuka nodded.

"So you're thinking of joining our tennis club?" the coach asked.

"Mmh." Tezuka nodded again.

"Are you any good?" the coach asked sarcastically, Eiji was mad, now he really needed to blow of some steam and Tezuka answered the coach with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Up for a game?" the dark haired coach challenged them.

"Yeah! Hoi! Let's go!" Eiji got up and practically dragged Tezuka to the courts, they found a familiar face of one sempai from their old school. He smiled and offered to watch their bags.

"These two want to join our tennis club, who would like to play against them?" the coach asked and no one answered.

Eiji and Tezuka took their rackets and walked to a court and began a warming up rally.

"Are you scared or what?" the dark haired man challenged his club, who just told him to turn around and watch the two plays.

"Fast…" the crowd murmured when they saw Eiji jumping around the court.

"Eiji, you're slow." Tezuka pointed out and increased his pace.

"Nya, Tezuka, you're mean!" Eiji joked as he was jumping hitting the ball with the racket behind his back.

"Still to slow, I can beat you any day Eiji…" Tezuka teased a little more.

When he said that Eiji decided that he would surprise Tezuka a little, running to the baseline and dragging his racket on the ground, making a Moon Volley, the crowd gasped and snapped them both back to reality. Looking around they saw the stunned faces and smiling ones to.

"Welcome to our tennis courts. What are your names." The coach smiled.

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya." Eiji answered with a huge grin.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's nice to meet you all." Tezuka introduced himself.

"Tezuka, up for a game?" they heard a voice behind them, turning around they saw Sanada from Rikkai.

"Sanada-san." Eiji said and drank some water.

"No." Tezuka answered.

"Why not? Scared that I'll beat you?" Sanada mocked him.

"No." Tezuka repeated and walked of the courts with Eiji and leaving a stunned Sanada alone.

* * *

Title: Warmth.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 4. Insides.

Word count: 499

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji realises something.

Standard disclaimer applies.

20/100

Eiji lay down on the bed exhausted, sighing. Tezuka still had a lecture left for today, slowly he dragged himself of the bed and to their bathroom. Shrugging of his clothes piece by piece, turning the tap to a little warmer than lukewarm water and entered the shower and closed the curtain around it. Feeling the warm water heat up his cold body made him sigh in contentment. The auditorium was cold and he didn't know that, and then not had enough clothes. Now he knew better and tomorrow he was going to bring a warm sweater with him.

His thoughts wandered of to Oishi and that he didn't miss him as much as he thought, mostly because of Tezuka. Tezuka… He was so nice, kind and understanding. Why couldn't he fall in love with Eiji and Eiji with him?

"Where did that thought come from?" Eiji wondered and washed his red hair. He didn't know why but Tezuka made him happy, smiling and Eiji felt like bouncing around when he was around. What exactly did he feel towards the hazel eyed man? Eiji decided that if something were to happen between the two of them, it was fate that decided. Although having Tezuka… Eiji would never complain. Smiling he began humming as he rinsed his hair.

"I'm back." That was Tezuka's voice he heard when he was in the shower.

"I'm in the shower." Eiji replied.

"Aah." Tezuka confirmed and Eiji heard a thud as he closed the tap and took the fluffy grey towel. Walking out of the bathroom Eiji grabbed some warm, clean clothes from his dresser.

Noticing that Tezuka looked at him in this strange kind of way and then a slight blush crept up on Eiji's cheeks. The young man got dressed as fast as he possibly could, he had never felt like this when he was around Tezuka, ever. Something like he was embarrassed and flustered at the same time.

Eiji pulled on a pair of navy sweatpants and a matching sweater.

"Shower?" Tezuka said looking at Eiji.

"I'm done, if you want to you can have one now when it's warm in there." Eiji said and lay on his bed with a couple of books, a text book on the human body and some questions they got from the teacher on the subject they had worked on today.

Tezuka nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Sighing to him self when Tezuka left the room made him feel bad inside, he really liked Tezuka. Acting like he really didn't care that Tezuka was in the bathroom taking a shower. Eiji shook his head, clearing his mind from such thoughts, he began working on a presentation that should be ready in about a week. Not getting enough focus made Eiji highly annoyed. Groaning Eiji closed the books and threw them of his bed, then lay down closing his eyes. He really needed to get this thing of his chest, but who could he tell?


	11. Chapter 11

Title: You were worried?

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 64. Fall.

Word count: 691

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji meets up with Atobe and Jirou.

Standard disclaimer applies.

21/100

"Eiji! Over here!" Jirou called as the red haired man entered the coffee shop, Eiji waived and hade his way to the counter and bought a coffee. Making his way to the table where Jirou and Atobe were sitting he smiled.

"It's so good to see you Eiji." Jirou smiled.

"It's been too long!" Eiji agreed.

"So how is med school?" Atobe asked.

"Great, so many new impressions and things to learn, I miss our study sessions." Eiji smiled sadly.

"Mee to." Jirou admitted and they talked about their sessions at the Tezuka house, when Jirou always fell asleep half way though what ever they were studying, and Eiji lost concentration. In the end it was only Tezuka and Atobe that was studying.

"I heard that Tezuka is your room mate." Jirou said and Atobe continued:

"You must be really happy, to be able to live with someone you know."

"Mhm" Eiji nodded.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Jirou suddenly became serious.

"It's silly…" Eiji answered in a low voice.

"Nothing is silly, now tell Ore-sama." Atobe said and earned an elbow at his side from Jirou who hissed:

"Keigo."

"Well… it's complicated?" Eiji whined.

"Is it about your old doubles partner?" Jirou wondered.

"No. Not Oishi…" Eiji answered them.

"Then what?" Atobe asked.

"Tezuka." Was the only word Eiji needed to say, Jirou understood at once.

"So that's what it is about?" he nodded and Atobe looked at the two.

"Eiji isn't in love with Oishi anymore." Jirou had concluded.

"That's good, isn't it?" Atobe leaned back in his seat.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"But you've taken an interest in Tezuka, am I right?" Jirou pondered.

Eiji couldn't do more than nod and sigh. Eiji and Jirou had become close friends when the four of them had their study sessions and Atobe was talking to Tezuka about Tennis-captain things Eiji and Jirou had resorted to talking about other things. After Keigo's first visit Jirou had thanked Eiji for the help he had given Atobe with their first year mishap.

"Eiji, this might not be so bad." Jirou tired to cheer the usually happy Eiji up.

"No, but what if he don't like guys, only girls?" Eiji was terrified.

"Ore-sama knows he has an interest in both." Atobe announced.

"But…" Eiji began.

"No buts Kikumau Eiji, you have to tell him, look at what happened with Oishi when you didn't." Jirou firmly told Eiji who was sipping on his coffee.

"Guys aren't even in his preference." Eiji told them.

"Ah, and that's why you didn't do anything?" Jirou asked and Atobe yawned, earning him self another elbow from his boyfriend.

"Mhm" Eiji nodded and sipped some more coffee thinking about what he should do now.

They talked for a while about Eiji's problems and then moved on to Atobe and Jirou, their relationship and what they thought Eiji was supposed to do. Subject changed to school once again and Eiji told them about how Sanada was in Tezuka's classes.

"Oh, then you have to hurry Eiji, Sanada has been after Tezuka since… you went to Seigaku, after my game with Tezuka." Atobe announced.

"What? How? When?" Eiji spluttered.

"Yukimura, the captain of Rikkai told me, when we met at the hospital once. I was there for my routine check up." Atobe said and drew his fingers through his perfect hair.

That made Eiji feel worse than he did a few minutes ago, somehow he had to tell Tezuka what he felt… The dark weather made his mood even worse, Eiji hated the season, fall…

Atobe's phone rang and he excused him self to answer, looking at the caller id he knew who it was and got up moving from the table, leaving Eiji and Jirou alone.

"Tezuka, what can I help you with?"

"Are… you busy?" Tezuka wondered.

"Not really, having coffee with my boyfriend and your room mate." Atobe answered and looked at his well manicured nails.

"So that's where he is?" Tezuka sighed in relief.

"You were worried." Atobe stated.

"Yes."

"Then Ore-sama knows." Atobe gloated.

"Tell him to come back soon." Tezuka said.

"Ah." Atobe agreed and their conversation was over.

* * *

Title: I've fallen again.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 66. Rain.

Word count: 568

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka is worried.

Standard disclaimer applies.

22/100

When Eiji walked out of the coffee shop it had started to rain, not having an umbrella he felt like he needed to hurry home, to the dorm he shared with Tezuka. From walking fast he began jogging to get less wet from the rain, not that it helped much. Eiji was soaked when he arrived back at campus only a few minutes away from the coffee shop where he had met Jirou and Atobe for a talk. Now Eiji was somewhere in between relieved and scared. Relieved that he had told somebody and got some good advice, but scared that Tezuka would turn him down then go straight to Sanada.

Tezuka was pacing back and forth, he was restless, worried about Eiji. What had gotten into him these last days, it was like Eiji was avoiding him. Why would Eiji be avoiding him? Had he done something wrong? Millions of questions were running through his mind when he heard a key being inserted in the door. Looking up Tezuka saw Eiji drenched, obviously it was raining outside.

"Eiji! Where have you been?" Tezuka said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I met Keigo and Jirou for coffee." Eiji said and took of his coat, then hanging it carefully so it would dry without wrinkles.

"I was worried." Tezuka admitted when he handed Eiji a towel, then helped the man strip out of his soaked clothes. Blushing furiously Eiji turned away from him.

"Eiji… why are you avoiding me?" Tezuka whispered holding Eiji's bare shoulders.

"I.." Eiji began but were unable to continue.

"You?" Tezuka stepped closer.

"I… have to take a shower." Eiji pried him self loose from Tezuka's hands and ran to the bathroom.

Turning the tap to the warm water, Eiji sat down on the floor sighing, feeling the water soothe his shivering body. Silently sobbing he let the water cascade down on him. Eiji hear Tezuka knocking on the door.

"Eiji, are you all right?"

Eiji didn't trust his voice, he didn't answer.

"If I've done something wrong, please tell me. I can't stand you being this way towards me." Tezuka told him through the door. Eiji turned of the tap and took a towel, drying of most water on his body and hanging it loosely around his hips Eiji opened the door, feeling his wet hair framing his face.

"Eiji…" Tezuka whispered when the door opened.

"Kunimitsu…" Eiji whispered back, tears flowing down his face.

"Why are you crying?" Tezuka wrapped his arms around him.

"I… I've… fallen… again…" Eiji explained and Tezuka looked at his room mate.

Confused he saw more tears falling from those deep blue eyes that belonged to Eiji.

"Eiji?" he whispered again.

"You…" Eiji whispered back having eye contact with Tezuka, then looking away.

"Eiji." Tezuka couldn't say anything else, his hand cupping Eiji's pale cheek. Slowly leaning in Tezuka wet his lips uncontiously and ever so softly kissed the red haired man in front of him. Lips meeting for a brief second, Tezuka looked at Eiji, his tears had stopped. A smile on the face of the one he wanted to be with. Drying Eiji's cheeks with his thumb Tezuka too smiled.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Tezuka whispered.

"Yes…" Eiji whispered back, he laughed softly and Tezuka looked confused.

"Kunimitsu, you have gotten more flexibility in your face…"


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Our First Date.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 96. Writer's choice: Date.

Word count: 1070

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka's and Eiji's first date.

Standard disclaimer applies.

23/100

"Where are we going?" Eiji asked Tezuka as he began rummaging through the closet for the proper outfit to wear.

"Not telling." Tezuka said back as he had his nose in a textbook.

"Nya, but I have to know what to wear." Eiji whined.

"Take the black slacks and a shirt." Tezuka said, nose still buried in his book.

"Meanie." Eiji exclaimed and threw a pillow at the former captain. Who caught it with out looking? Tezuka was not surprised at all.

"Where are we going?" Eiji asked as Tezuka locked the door to their dorm.

"Secret." Tezuka stated.

"Nya. Tezuka. You're mean." Eiji whined.

"No, I'm not." Tezuka said and guided Eiji out the door.

"Mou." Eiji pouted.

A cab had arrived and the driver opened the door to the backseat for them. The dark black car drove of with the incredibly nervous Eiji and the seemingly cold captain who was so scared he wanted to run away. But that he would never, ever, tell anyone nor admit it if someone asked.

"We're here." The driver announced and Tezuka paid him. With a deep breath he got out and offered his hand to Eiji, helping him out. Eiji looked around noticing they were at the same restaurant where Atobe had taken Jirou when he forgot their first year anniversary.

That was a fancy restaurant, probably expensive too.

"Tezuka…" Eiji whispered and blushed when the other man grabbed his hand and lead the crimson Eiji to the entrance.

"Do you have a reservation?" a doorman asked sounding worse than Atobe Keigo.

"Yes, Tezuka two people. Friends of Atobe." Kunimitsu told the man.

"Ah, he nodded and a waiter guided them to a secluded part of the restaurant, by a window. The view was magnificent, seeing Tokyo at night, the dark contrast of buildings at night and the neon signs in different colours.

"So what do you want?" Tezuka asked Eiji who was looking through the menu, everything sounded delicious.

"I don't know. I can't decide…" Eiji said quietly blushing yet again.

"Shall I order for the both of us?" Tezuka asked and Eiji nodded.

First course was served a light salad, Eiji smiled when Tezuka began eating.

"What?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing, just happy…" Eiji took a curious look at the fork and began digging in, even the salad tasted really well. They had probably had some kid of oil and herb mixture on it.

"Have you ever been on a date like this before Eiji?" Tezuka wamed up to Eiji.

"No… I haven't." Eiji answered honestly.

"Good, then it's our first first together." Tezuka answered.

"First first?" Eiji wondered.

"It's our first time doing something together for the first time ever." Tezuka explained.

Eiji nodded and a waitress arrived and took their finished plates, telling them that their main course would arrive soon.

"Eiji…" Tezuka said quietly.

"Yes…"

"Where did you think I'd take you to dinner?" Tezuka began a conversation.

"I don't know somewhere less fancy…" Eiji murmured and felt out of place.

Tezuka just smiled and took Eiji's hand in his on the table.

Main course arrived, salmon with baked potatoes and a sauce of garlic and herbs. Eiji was never that attracted to any food except fish. Tezuka must have picked up on it, making Eiji smile. Tezuka knew him better than two of his best friends. Eating slowly Eiji savoured the taste of the salmon. It was truly delicious, it felt like heaven eating something as good as this. But the best part of it was that he shared the meal with Tezuka, talking about school, friends and family.

"So you are the youngest of five?" Tezuka stated.

"Yes…" Eiji nodded.

"How is that?" Tezuka was really good at making conversation.

"Most of the time it's good, except the bathroom use when I was younger, but I've told you about it." Eiji told him.

"Mhm. Tell me about your siblings." Tezuka urged him to continue.

"Well Ichiro is the oldest one, lawyer, married, have twin girls. They are adorable." Eiji began and Tezuka nodded.

"Then there is Tomiko, she's climbing the latter of success, working at this firm that makes clothes with economy. She's pregnant and has a dog." Eiji continued.

"The father?" Tezuka asked and he nodded.

"They are living together, not sure if they'll ever marry each other. But they're happy." Eiji answered and continued his family history:

"Then it's Kenji, he's the smart one of the family, professor and lecturer at our school."

"Oh, I think I have a class with him…" Tezuka pondered, he could never have guessed that it was Eiji's older brother he would have in Human Anatomy, together with Eiji.

"Then there is Miki. She's studying to become a botanist. She's great with flowers. No luck in guys on the other hand." Eiji continued.

"Maybe you should introduce her to Fuji?" Tezuka joked and Eiji was dumbfounded, just gaping.

"What?" Tezuka wondered.

"You told a joke…You joked…" Eiji smiled and giggled.

"Aah. I'm funny." Tezuka agreed, joking again and Eiji kept giggling when a waitress arrived and asked if they would have dessert.

Tezuka looked at Eiji who shrugged, he was full but dessert sounded good too.

"We'll have the ice cream with wild berries." Tezuka smiled sweetly.

Dessert arrived quickly and Eiji munched on the berries. He loved ice cream and he loved berries. He decided that he was sure that he liked Tezuka, a lot, maybe he would even come to love the hazel eyed man.

Arriving back home, at the dorm Eiji looked at Tezuka who unlocked the door. They went inside together and Eiji said the famous line:

"I had a great time tonight."

"Me to." Tezuka answered and went for the prize, he leaned down looking at Eiji for consent. Eiji closed his eyes and felt Tezuka's soft lips on his own for a brief minute.

"Good night." Eiji said and bounced in to his room and began closing the door.

"What?" Tezuka wondered.

"I don't do more on a first date." Eiji exclaimed and closed the door leaving a laughing Tezuka.

Soon there was a knock on Eiji's bedroom door, slowly opening it he saw Tezuka slouched against the wall saying:

"So tell me all about this date you had. Was he nice, did he treat you well?"

Eiji couldn't do more than laugh and hug the hazel eyed man offering him a soda and gesturing to the couch, the night wasn't supposed to end just yet.

* * *

Title: I Need Some Advice.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka Atobe and Jirou.

Prompt: 11. Red.

Word count: 822

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji goes to Atobe for advice.

Standard disclaimer applies.

24/100

The birds chirping and leafs changing colour, autumn, Eiji bounced out of the cab when it arrived outside a huge white building.

"Keigo, Jirou." Eiji acknowledged the people he was meeting.

"Eiji!" Jirou smiled.

"Eiji, it's nice to see you." Keigo smirked as Eiji joined the two at Atobe's mansion.

"You to!" Eiji answered politely and got a cup of tea from one of the maids.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Keigo sure didn't waste any time.

"Keigo." Jirou elbowed his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but Ore-sama admits that he's curious." Atobe said.

"Well, honestly… Tezuka… and I…" Eiji began and then murmured something incoherent.

"You what?" Jirou wondered.

"Went out on a date…" Eiji whispered.

"What? You and Tezuka?" Atobe was stunned.

"Don't be mean Keigo." Jirou banned his boyfriend.

"I'm not, just curious. How did you manage to get him?" Keigo pondered.

"What? Get him?" Eiji was dumbfounded.

"Yes, you got the most wanted bachelor of the tennis world." Jirou elaborated.

"I got what?" Eiji turned to a dark shade of red.

"You didn't know?" Keigo asked.

"Eeh…" Eiji shook his head.

"That's not what Eiji wanted to brag about. So what did you want?" Jirou smiled.

"Eh, I kind of wanted some advice…" Eiji admitted.

"So?" Atobe stated.

"Tezuka and I went out on a date. And I don't know what he expects…" Eiji murmured.

"Oh, how was the date?" Jirou wondered.

"Great, we went to the restaurant you guys went to, we talked and it was great…" Eiji admitted.

"And?" Keigo boomed.

"And what?" Eiji asked.

"Did you get a good night kiss, a sloppy two minute kiss or what?" Jirou elaborated Atobe's statement.

"Nya!" Eiji blushed.

"So he did, did he. Or you wouldn't blush like that." Atobe stated.

"No… he… we didn't that night…" Eiji said quietly.

"No?"

"No… but we did spend the whole night talking." Eiji admitted.

"Aww…" Jirou smiled.

"That night?" Atobe had heard what Eiji said earlier. Blushing furiously Eiji bowed his head a bit, and Jirou continued smiling.

"He kind of kissed me before he asked me out…" Eiji admitted still blushing and being slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, how was it?!" Jirou blurted out.

"Nice…" Eiji murmured.

"Only nice? Ore-sama does not belive you." Atobe stated.

"Okay, it was awesome, his lips are so soft." Eiji said quietly and Jirou smiled. The tea was cold a long time ago. Smiling still Atobe called on a maid to do some new tea for them as Eiji told them how Tezuka had surprised him with the restaurant and that he ordered their meals, giving much credit to the chef for making the delicious meal, then about the vanilla ice cream with wild berries. Eiji smiled when he told them about the end of the date, they got home and Eiji went to his bedroom. About how Tezuka knocking on the door and asked about his date, like any normal friend would. Jirou made an approving sound when Eiji told them that he and Tezuka spent the night on the couch talking about everything and nothing.

"So next step will be?" Atobe asked.

"That's why I'm here, I don't know…" Eiji admitted.

"You don't know? Eiji… Do you like him?" Jirou began.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and smiled.

"Do you love him?" Jirou continued.

"I don't know…" Eiji bowed his head in guilt.

"Ah." Atobe nodded and got up, standing in front of Eiji, only a few centimetres away from him Keigo asked:

"Does he make your heart beat harder? Do you smile when you see him? Do you want to be his, and only his?"

Eiji's blush answered Keigo and when he nodded it confirmed what both Jirou and Atobe thought.

"So you're not sure, because you're not there yet?" Jirou asked and Eiji nodded once again.

"Problem solved." Atobe stated.

"Not really." Eiji sighed.

"What now?" Atobe growled.

"I'm still confused on what's next." Eiji pouted.

"I don't know what you mean?" Atobe sighed.

"Does it hurt?" Eiji blushed furiously once again.

"What?!" Atobe gulped and almost fell of the chair.

"Keigo, you go and change for your game. I'll talk to Eiji." Jirou offered and saved by the offer Atobe got up, said good bye to Eiji and almost bounced of to the stairs.

"Eiji, is that what you're worried about?" Jirou asked him.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded, looking on the floor.

"No problem, just tell Tezuka you're a bit scared. I think he knows what to do." Jirou soothed and Eiji smiled at his confidante. It showed that Jirou could make Atobe considerate and a little look in their life. Not that Eiji wanted to know what happened behind closed doors. It made him realize that even the most self centred person he knew (Keigo) was thinking about his other half more than he originally thought. It eased Eiji's mind. Now he was ready to go home and face Tezuka again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Breakfast in Bed.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Eiji/Tezuka

**Prompt**: 36. Smell.

**Word count**: 576

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Eiji gets a wakeup call.

Standard disclaimer applies.

25/100

It was a Saturday morning Kunimitsu woke up early and Eiji slept late, Tezuka decided that he should get up and make Eiji some breakfast. Last night had been incredible, their first time. Tezuka took his coat and wrote a note putting it on the refrigerator in case of Eiji waking up while he was gone, he didn't want Eiji to think that he left him for some other reason than breakfast. Locking the door behind him, Tezuka went outside in the cold air. Walking to their nearby coffee shop he ordered two coffees, some sandwiches, fruit and juice. Looking around he saw Inui and Kaidoh sitting by the window. He nodded as the two looked at him and he went up to the table while waiting for the waitress to make fresh orange juice.

"Good morning Tezuka." Kaidoh said.

"Good morning." Tezuka answered.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Inui asked as the waitress arrived with his order.

"Breakfast." Tezuka simply answered.

"Aah." Kaidoh nodded and with a short good bye Tezuka left.

"What was that about?" Kaidoh hissed.

"There is with 89 certainty that he brought Eiji breakfast." Inui answered and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Kikumaru?" Kaidoh said looking strangely at his boyfriend.

"Mhm." Inui nodded and they continued their breakfast.

Tezuka arrived at the door to their room he inserted the key as quietly as he could, in case of Eiji sleeping. Tiptoeing in the apartment, Tezuka locked the door and made his way to the kitchen area, pouring the coffee in their own mugs, taking out the fruit, peeling it and making slices of apple and orange. Tezuka gently opened the bedroom door, while balancing coffee, sandwiches, fruit and juice when he saw Eiji still sprawled on his bed between the white cotton sheets. He was still sleeping, smiling Tezuka put down the food on his desk, taking of his sweater he quietly went to the bed.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Tezuka murmured as he kissed Eiji's cheek.

"Morning…" Eiji mumbled back, creaking one eye open looking at his new lover. A smell from heaven made him look around even more, Tezuka holding two cups of coffee. Eiji was pampered and he liked it, a lot… Tezuka propped up Eiji's pillows and got his own then sat down next to his Eiji.

"How are you feeling today?" Tezuka wondered when Eiji winced as he sat up in bed.

"Sore." Eiji admitted and smiled sadly as he continued:

"I don't think I can play tennis today…"

"Don't worry, there will be other days for that…" Tezuka soothed and gave Eiji a sandwich and put down the plate of sliced fruit between them on the bed.

"Mmm…" Eiji munched on a slice of apple.

Minutes later they had eaten it all, and Eiji snuggled up to Tezuka.

"Kunimitsu…" he whispered.

"Mhm." Tezuka answered.

"I'm glad we got this close." He whispered.

"Me to." Tezuka agreed stroking Eiji's hair softly and Eiji sighed in contentment.

"I don't want to get up…" Eiji murmured.

"Me neither." Tezuka sighed.

"I have to get up soon…" Eiji whined.

"I know…" Tezuka agreed and Eiji whimpered as he got to his knees and then out of bed.

"You might want to call Keigo later." Eiji advised Tezuka who nodded in agreement.

He really had to thank Keigo for the talks Eiji had with Jirou and for the two of them pushing Eiji in the right direction.

* * *

**Title**: Happy Birthday Tezuka.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Eiji/Tezuka Kaidoh/Inui

**Prompt:** 93. Thanksgiving.

**Word count:** 1128

**Rating:** T?

**Summary:** Lunch date with Inui and Kaidoh. Tezuka's birthday.

Standard disclaimer applies.

26/100

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu." Eiji whispered early a morning pecking him sweetly on the cheek.

"Mmm." Tezuka groaned and turned around hugging his personal alarm clock.

This was heaven to wake up to, having the one you love waking you up with whispers and kisses. Eiji had gotten up showered and came back, turning of the alarm before it sounded.

Then Eiji woke his lover before making breakfast. Today was Tezuka's day, he had decided that they would meet up with their old friends from Seigaku, Inui and Kaidoh.

After a healthy breakfast joined by a cup of coffee each and a change of clothes, they made their way to a park near by with their rackets to hit a few balls before meeting their friends.

A few days ago Tezuka had gotten a call from Inui who had wanted to talk with both Eiji and him. It sounded suspicious and Inui weren't that discrete about it either, making Kaidoh hiss.

"Kaoru. Look over there." Inui said as they walked through the park before their date with Eiji and Tezuka. Kaidoh looked where Inui were pointing, Tezuka and Eiji hitting a few balls to the wall, after a few more hits they felt like it was enough. Turning around Eiji saw Inui and Kaidoh giving Tezuka his racket he ran towards Inui and Kaidoh. Glomping the older of the two Eiji squealed.

"Eiji." Inui hugged back then pried the red haired man of him.

"Inui… Kaidoh…" Eiji smiled then hugged Kaidoh to while Tezuka moved closer to the three men.

"Aah, Tezuka, happy birthday." Inui said earning a nod from the former tennis captain.

"Happy birthday Tezuka." Kaidoh hissed.

"Shall we get going?" Tezuka wondered.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and smiled.

Arriving at a nearby restaurant the four men went inside, Eiji's hand brushed Tezuka's hand discretely. Kadioh and Inui sat down next to each other and smiled at the other two.

"So…" Kaidoh began.

"How is school?" Tezuka asked his both friends.

"Fine, or as good as it could be with Momo as captain of the tennis club…" Kaidoh answered hissing at the end.

"Momo?" Eiji squealed smiling and Kaidoh nodded.

"I like the new school, a little more challenging then our High school." Inui answered as a waitress arrived to take their orders.

"I'll have this." Eiji said and pointed at Pasta Marinara, he didn't dare pronounce it, Tezuka wanted the same and said just that. Discreetly Tezuka let his hand land on Eiji's thigh.

Inui and Kaidoh too wanted to have pasta, telling the waitress that all four wanted the same course, she left with the order and returned with a pitch of water with slices of lemon and lime.

"How about the two of you, school treating you alright?" Inui asked looking strangely at the pitcher of water with slices of citrus in it.

"Yes." Tezuka nodded and turned to Eiji who answered:

"It's hard, memorizing all these bodily tissues, muscles and tendons. Nya. But Tezuka is helping me."

"Aah." Tezuka nodded and their orders arrived.

"Have you heard anything from the others?" Inui asked referring to their common friends, the former Seigaku regulars.

" Mhm, Fuji called yesterday, he's still somewhat jetlagged but doing fine and enjoying his photography opportunities. He misses An." Eiji answered.

"That's good." Kaidoh agreed.

"Echizen sent a letter a few weeks ago, he has done some progress in developing more of his own style of tennis." Tezuka reported.

"Renji is doing progress in our research team." Inui told the others.

"Keigo and Jirou are doing just fine." Eiji said and began munching on the garlic bread that came with their food.

"Oishi?" Tezuka wondered and they shook their heads.

"Momo says hi." Kaidoh said and sipped his water.

"And how are the two of you doing?" Tezuka asked.

"We have exams every other week. That Momo… he's still dating that girl, what's her name? Anyway she comes to our practices and the two of them are still all lovey-dovey." Kaidoh sighed as he told his old team mates.

Eiji snickered and began laughing, Tezuka turned to face his lover and asked what was going on.

"I was just thinking that maybe Tezuka-buchou should make a surprise visit to our old tennis team and scare Momo a little, bring Inui and some special Inui-juice-deluxe." Eiji said between laughs and giggles. Tezuka smiled and Inui snorted, even Kaidoh let out a laugh.

Inui picked up his little black notepad from his pocket and scribbled something, flexibility in his facial muscles, interesting.

The food was delicious, the company incredibly fun and Eiji missed the old gang from the tennis club. Sadly time flew away as they talked about school, Momo's adventures, Fuji's little accident involving a camera and a famous Echizen Ryoma. Tezuka and Kaidoh left for the bathroom leaving Eiji alone with Inui.

"How are you doing Eiji." Inui asked.

"Nya. Fine, I told you before…" Eiji answered.

"Not that, with Tezuka." Inui asked.

"I… we… well… you probably already figured it out, am I right?" Eiji stated, making Inui smile, he had been taken by surprise. Eiji was definitely smarter than he was before.

"There is a 90 chance that you are involved." Inui answered.

"When did you figure it out?" Eiji wondered blushing.

"A morning when we met Tezuka buying two sets of breakfast." Inui smirked.

"I remember that morning." Eiji smiled and did not tell Inui any more.

"How long have you two been dating?" Inui asked.

"A few months." Eiji answered honestly.

"When?" Inui asked again.

"After the summer break and before my first exam." Eiji said quietly.

Looking through his notepad Inui realized it was the morning when Tezuka had bought breakfast in between those two occasions.

"Interesting…" Inui murmured and scribbled something next to the words already written on the page, as Tezuka and Kaidoh returned.

"Don't tell Tezuka that I confirmed it…" Eiji whispered over the table and Inui nodded.

"Thank you." Eiji said with his voice still quiet.

After paying the bill and getting up they walked together back to the park where they met before. It was so peaceful and quiet in this part of town, though Tezuka missed the quietness of mountain climbing, maybe he should take Eiji with him on their next opportunity.

"I've missed you guys!" Eiji exclaimed and hugged both Inui and Kaidoh when they were about to go separate ways.

"We missed you to, Eiji, Tezuka." Inui answered for the both of them.

"We have to do this more often." Kaidoh agreed.

Arriving back at the dorm Tezuka wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist whispering:

"Thank you for today… I had a really great time."

"I know, me to…" Eiji whispered back receiving a kiss on his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Surprise visit!

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, Oishi, Ame.

Prompt: 79. When?

Word count: 1289

Rating: T?

Summary: Oishi and Ame come for a surprise visit.

Standard disclaimer applies.

27/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu had joined up with Inui this morning, after Inui had talked to the sensei oof their old highschool and Kaidoh to make a training program for them to work by. Then Inui and Tezuka had arrived to the courts just in time, there were the whole team was standing there together and having a meeting before practice. And with a short nod from Inui the two proceeded and entered the courts making everybody jump. Especially the freshmen who didn't know who those guys were and what they were doing there.

"Momoshiro." Tezuka bellowed.

To their surprise Momo, the captain, bowed his head and said:

"Captain."

"Tezuka, Inui. Welcome." Kaidoh said and walked up to them.

"Shall we begin?" Inui asked and brought out a pitcher of liquid, it had this brownish-red kind of colour and made Kaidoh run an hide behind Momo.

The freshmen just stood there as Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo hid behind Kaidoh along with the others that knew about the Inui-special-power-mix-juice.

They patted themselves mentally on the shoulders and Inui smirked, Tezuka's face remained indifferent. This was going to be one funny Friday afternoon.

They got the whole team doing the running exercise and with Momo and Kaidoh not wanting to drink that horrible, I-don't-even-want-to-know-what's-in-it kind of drink, they ran the fastest followed by the old freshman trio. Everyone that ran slower around the courts than one minute had to drink that stuff. And as usual there were was twists to that too… Poor high school boys… But Inui and Tezuka enjoyed their Friday afternoon.

"Argh! I don't get it." Eiji sighed frustrated, he was studying for his first finals in Human Anatomy and his brother was his teacher. Fortunate enough Tezuka had the same subject, and he was helping him. They were memorizing the human body parts and muscles names in Latin, the language used by doctors to specify an area of the body.

"Calm down Eiji, it's not that bad, look here." Tezuka said and began his private tutoring session with Eiji, but it soon ended by Eiji kissing him, distracting them both from what really should be done.

A knock on the door and the kissing part was history, sighing Eiji made his way to the door.

"I'll hit the shower." Tezuka told him and with a short stop by a mirror, making sure his hair was okay, Eiji reached for the doorknob and unlocked it. Slowly opening the door he saw a man with black hair and a light haired woman.

"Surprise!" Oishi exclaimed when his best friend and former doubles partner opened the door.

"Oishi!" Eiji glomped the laughing Oishi and beamed of a sweet smile at Ame.

"Ame, Oishi. It's good to see you both." Eiji squealed, still hugging Oishi and motioned for Ame to get closer. Eiji didn't dare glomping Ame, but hugged her sweetly with one arm, the other arm still securely around Oishi's neck.

"Eiji, who is it?" a voice Oishi recognized sounded but who was it?

"We've got company." Eiji smiled and let Oishi and Ame go.

"Who is your room mate? Is he nice?" Oishi whispered worriedly.

"Nya, know you like him." Eiji smiled.

"Is he friendly? Will he mind if we are here?" Ame wondered, seemingly as worried as Oishi.

"He is, nya, come in and have a seat. We were just studying." Eiji said and made a hand motion towards the couch. They went inside and took of their shoes, walking slowly to the couch hearing the shower running. Eiji shut the books and moved them away from the coffee table.

"How have you been, Eiji?" Oishi asked and looked around in the small apartment like dorm he had gotten.

"Fine. Nya, I like it here. No taking a number to get in line for the bathroom." Eiji said and joked.

"Have you met Tezuka here?" Oishi asked.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and brought glasses and a pitcher of ice tea.

"Do you know where we could find him, or if he could come here? If your room mate doesn't have a problem with us being here." Oishi wondered.

"Not a problem." Eiji said and walked to the bathroom knocking lightly on the door saying:

"We have guests, be quick now."

"Why did you do that?" Ame wondered.

"Room mate has to meet you." Eiji said with a wicked smile and continued:

"How are the two of you doing?"

"Really good, we are able to study together until the last year. That's when you specialize in a certain subject." Oishi answered.

"I like being able to study together, you push each other to achieve higher goals." Ame agreed.

"Mhm." Eiji agreed and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, Yume sends her regards and asked if your heart was still broken? I don't get it though but that's what she said." Ame said as soon as she remembered what her friend had asked her.

"Tell her the heart is beating once again… and it's just fine." Eiji smiled.

"What was that all about?" Oishi asked again, he had tried to get Eiji to tell him what it was all about it when they met at Kawamura Sushi once.

"Well, I got my heart broken right before I met Yume and she told me the story of her ex boyfriend and I told her about my resent heartbreak." Eiji told Oishi.

"Eiji! Why didn't you tell me that you were… you didn't trust me…." Oishi murmured.

"Nya, Oishi! Not like that. I couldn't tell you, you had just asked Ame out and then somehow you got me to go on a double date with you guys and Yume. She was at the right place at the right time." Eiji told his doubles partner.

"Ah, I get it." Ame nodded and Eiji just smiled.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Oishi heard a voice he recognized say:

"Eiji, have you seen my purple shirt?"

"Mhm, it's in the left closet." Eiji answered and got up excusing himself to Oishi and Ame, he walked to the bedroom were the voice came from.

Eiji shut the door and pecked Tezuka on the lips, whispering:

"Should we tell them?"

"It's up to you, I'm already out of the closet." Tezuka whispered back pushing some stray hair strands from Eiji's face.

"I don't know if I'm ready…" Eiji whispered again, Tezuka wasn't ready to go out yet, but Eiji returned to his friends waiting in the living room area.

"Excuse me…" Eiji said and sat back down again on the armchair.

"So…" Ame began.

"When are you calling on Tezuka, I really want to see him before we go back to Kyoto again." Oishi said quietly.

"You will." Eiji smiled secretively.

"I'm sure you will." The same voice that Oishi recognized boomed again. Turning his head towards the door he saw his old captain.

"Tezuka…" Oishi gasped.

"Room mate, meet my best friend and his girlfriend." Eiji joked.

"Tezuka is your room mate?" Ame wondered.

"Aah." Tezuka nodded.

"Since when?" Oishi wondered.

"Day one." Eiji beamed and giggled, he loved surprising best friend.

It was really nice to meet Oishi again, and Ame of course. But Oishi would always be special for both Eiji and Tezuka. Leaving early after a long afternoon with drinking ice tea and talking a lot Oishi and Ame went back to Kyoto.

"You know Eiji, we have to tell him soon." Tezuka said wrapping his arms around Eiji.

"I know." Eiji sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's better if he hears it from you than from someone else." Tezuka said and brushed his fingers through Eiji's red hair.

"I promise, I will tell him… soon…" Eiji purred in delight when Tezuka still was playing with his hair.

* * *

Title: Introductions.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka the Kikumaru family.

Prompt: 61. Winter.

Word count: 1191

Rating: T?

Summary: First snow.

Standard disclaimer applies.

28/100

Tezuka woke up early one morning shivering, it was cold. He reached for the spot where Eiji always slept, but felt nothing but the cotton sheets. Slowly peering his eyes open Tezuka looked over at the windows, there Eiji was, standing in the dim light of the streetlights smiling. Quietly Tezuka made his way out of bed, wrapping the warm comforter around himself. Eiji was clearly looking at something he liked, Tezuka smiled. Seeing his lover standing like that waiting, looking with anticipation and having that heart warming smile on his lips made Tezuka's heart flutter with joy. He went up to his boyfriend, wrapping the comforter clad arms around him whispering with a hoarse voice while nipping on Eiji's neck:

"Good morning birthday boy…"

"Good morning Mitsu." Eiji answered and turned around to see Tezuka without his glasses on, he really looked incredible without his glasses on. Somewhat strange at first but when you got used to it he looked beautiful, if you were allowed to call a man beautiful.

"It's snowing." Eiji said quietly and turned again to look out the window.

"What a great birthday gift for you." Tezuka hugged Eiji closer, sharing the warmth of the comforter with him.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"Breakfast?" Tezuka wondered and the two got some clothes on, they were eating out this morning. Today Tezuka would be meeting the Kikumaru family, together after breakfast they were going home to Eiji's family. All of them couldn't fit in their little dorm room, and Eiji's mother wanted them to have a home cooked meal. Tezuka and Eiji packed a little overnight bag in case of them staying the night at Eiji's parents' house. Kunimitsu was to say nervous, no terrified, he had never met all of Eiji's family, surely he had seen his parents at the graduation and two of his siblings were there to when they graduated.

"Nya, don't be nervous…" Eiji told Tezuka when he saw the slight change in his ordinary ways during their meal.

"I'm… not… yes… who am I kidding? I'm terrified…" Tezuka admitted.

"They don't bite… hard…" Eiji joked and laced his fingers with Kunimitsu's.

"I'm sure they don't, but I can't help but feel what if they don't like me?" Tezuka murmured.

"Nya, not gonna happen, they'll adore you." Eiji said and poked Tezuka's side and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Mom! Dad! We're here…" Eiji said as the two tennis players entered the white brick house.

"Eiji!" his mother squealed in Kikumaru fashion and hugged her son hard.

"Eiji, happy birthday." His father said strictly, then smiled.

"Thank you. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, my … boyfriend." Eiji told his parents and Tezuka bowed and greeted them, they bowed back.

"Hmm." His father looked at Tezuka but Eiji's mother hugged Tezuka in a familiar way whispering:

"Welcome to the family Kunimitsu."

"Thank you." Tezuka answered and bowed his head again.

"Such a polite boy." Eiji's mother smiled.

"Man mother." Eiji huffed and she giggled saying yes repeatedly.

"Come on in, the others haven't arrived yet." Eiji's father took their coats and hung them in the nearby closet while they took their shoes off. Eiji, his mother and Tezuka went out to the kitchen, talking on their common ground school and tennis. Eiji told his mother that Tezuka was helping him study and vice versa, that Eiji actually had helped Tezuka with some anatomy studies. At that Eiji's mother burst out laughing, Eiji realised what he had actually said, even Tezuka snorted.

"No, no! Not like that!" he waved his hands in front of him and began explaining what he had done, with textbooks and all. His mother still laughing and Tezuka had this amused smirk on his face.

"Mou, Mitsu, you should be nice and help out here…" Eiji pouted.

"I'm sorry but that was your problem Eiji." Tezuka smiled.

"Meanie." Eiji was still pouting and the doorbell sounded.

"I'm sorry Kikumaru-san, I'm going to borrow your son for a little while." Tezuka said as the doorbell sounded and grabbed Eiji's hand, almost dragging him to the living room.

"Eiji…" Tezuka whispered nervously.

"Mitsu, don't worry, they're nice people. Nya…" Eiji answered and Ichiro entered, with a pregnant Tomiko at his arm, leaning on him for a little support.

"Eiji-chan!" she squealed and Tezuka suddenly knew it was a family thing, the voice, squealing and many hugs. Eiji hugged his sister as tightly as he dared.

"Happy birthday, little brother." The oldest said and ruffled the youngest hair.

"Mou, aniki…" Eiji pouted.

"I know, you're big now, but you'll always be Eiji-chan to all of us." Ichiro told his younger brother.

"Ah, and who is this?" Tomiko asked looking at Tezuka.

"Ehrm…" Eiji blushed and Tezuka bowed:

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah, Kikumaru Tomiko, and this is our older brother Ichiro." Tomiko introduced her self and her brother, then sat down on the couch with a delighted sigh. Eight months pregnant and tired, sitting down was the easiest way to rest up for a short while.

"So how do you know our Eiji?" Ichiro started the third degree interrogation.

"We fist met at Seigaku tennis club." Tezuka began.

"You know that Tezuka was my captain then…" Eiji continued where Tezuka left of.

"Ah, the always calm and collected captain, I saw you play once against this young man calling him self Ore-sama or something like that." Ichiro remembered.

"Atobe Keigo." Tezuka filled in the blank and Ichiro nodded.

"Mitsu…" Eiji said quietly.

"Mhm." He answered.

"Can you help me tell them…" Eiji whispered and Tezuka answered with a short nod.

"Tomiko, Ichiro… I want to do this introduction again." Eiji told his older siblings.

"Huh?" Ichiro looked at his little brother.

"This is Kunimitsu, my… boyfriend…" Eiji said bowing his head a little.

"It was about time." Tomiko motioned for Eiji to join her on the couch.

"What?" Eiji was confused.

"We all knew you had a thing for that doubles partner of yours." Ichiro said and Eiji blushed furiously.

"You're not mad or disappointed?" Eiji said quietly.

"No, we could never be that." A male voice sounded from the entrance.

"You're our Eiji-chan." A female voice chirped in, she was standing next to the man.

"Kikumaru-sensei." Tezuka breathed.

"No, here I'm just Kenji… Tezuka-kun." Eiji's brother, their professor answered.

"I'm Kikumaru Miki." The short red haired woman said bowing slightly.

"Eh, Tezuka Kunimitsu." He introduced himself bowing his head.

Dinner was delicious, home cooked meals were the best in Tezuka's book.

The talking was loud and arguments broke out, ending in hysterical laughter, Tezuka had never been in such a warm and welcoming home other than his own, when his parents were home. This year they had been on a trip on his birthday, again, it was the same thing every year since his fifteenth birthday.

"It's nice to have all children at home…" Eiji's mother said smiling.

"Mhm." They all agreed.

"And we have a new member, Tezuka. And soon we'll have another." She continued and looked at Tomiko.

This was how a family was supposed to be, all gathered together to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Lucia. (St Lucy)

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 73. Light.

Word count: 546

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Tezuka get a home made video from Tezuka's parents.

Standard disclaimer applies.

29/100

It was December 13:th a Wednesday and Tezuka was studying and Eiji sat by the computer, when suddenly a mail popped up. Kunimitsu got a mail from his parents and Eiji asked if he could open it. Tezuka nodded and an attached file began loading. The mail went:

"_Kunimitsu,_

_Now we are at a little town up in the north of Europe. They have this beautiful tradition we really felt like you and your Eiji would love to see. Although we don't know what they are singing it's so soothing and you get goose bumps And you have to come here sometime to see Båsta Tennis Cup. It's in the summer so we might be able to go together a summer in a few years time. _

_Say hello to Eiji for us!_

_With all our love, _

_Kuniharu and __Ayana" _

Eiji double clicked on the attached file and a dark picture was on the screen, slowly a song began to play, and it sounded like angels singing. A woman with long blonde hair was walking slowly balancing a crown of candles on her head and her hands was hold together palms facing each other in fron of her chest. The white gown and a red bow tied around her waist. She was followed by a lot of girls each holding a candle, they were also wearing white and walked as slowly as they could. Singing a neapolitan tune, Eiji recognised it, and then in front of all people they stopped. The woman bearing the crown of candles began reciting a poem, or something that sounded like a poem Eiji guessed. Then music began playing, Christmas carols, both of them recognized the music and hummed along to Jingle bells and Silent Night. The procession sang a few songs and then a few girls jumped forward and sang Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer, doing choreography at the same time, there was a loud laughter in the church they were in. Soon the same song that they entered to began sounding in the room again. The woman leading the others began her slow walk again and together with her procession they went out of the room and applause broke out.

The little movie ended.

"I wonder what that was all about." Eiji wondered.

"It's the celebration of Saint Lucy, or Saint Lucia as they call her in the north of Europe." Tezuka explained, he didn't love world history for nothing.

"Ah… but why?" Eiji wondered.

"Don't know, it's a tradition since the 16th century." Tezuka answered.

"Who was she, that Lucia person?" Eiji wondered.

"She was a saint about year 304, she was a saint because of her kindness and love. But there are various stories about how she became that saint that she is known as. First one was that her mother was marrying her of to a man she did not love and she could withstand the fires that he earlier said that he would burn her. Or that a man fell in love with her eyes and she gave them to him, on a tray. Then she was blind, but the eyes apperantly grew back more beautiful than before." Tezuka lectured Eiji as he watched the short movie again.

"But it was beautiful." Eiji sighed.

"Mhm." Tezuka nodded.

* * *

Title: Rush!

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 87. Life.

Word count: 801

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji becomes an uncle.

Standard disclaimer applies.

30/100

It was Tuesday's second lesson, the day before Christmas break, Eiji and Tezuka had the last class of the day. Human Anatomy with Kikumaru Kenji, actually his lessons had become both Eiji's and Tezuka's favourites. Suddenly Eiji's cell phone began vibrating, caller id said 'Dad cell', silently Eiji took the phone, gestured to Tezuka that he was going out to answer it. Moving rapidly out of the auditorium Eiji flipped the lid opened.

"Hello…" Eiji answered.

"Eiji…hospital…Tomiko…baby…" his father rambled incoherently.

"Wait, is Tomiko having her baby now?" Eiji calmly asked.

"Yes!" his father answered and continued: "She wants us all there."

"Ah, I'll get Kenji. Do you think she'd mind Mitsu?"

"No, just get here!"

Eiji flipped the lid to end the conversation, went in to the auditorium, raised his hand and said:

"Nya, Kenji!"

"Eiji, here I'm Kikumaru-sensei." Kenji answered cold.

"Well, Kikumaru Kenji Tezuka and I are leaving, we are going to see my sister." Eiji said.

"Miki?" Kenji said and the whole auditorium snickered at their conversation, except Tezuka.

"No, Tomiko." Eiji answered.

"What's wrong with nee-chan?"

"Uncle Kenji and uncle Eiji, sounds good, ne?" Eiji winked at his older brother.

"Class dismissed, we have to get to the hospital." Kenji said and gathered his things.

Eiji, Tezuka and Kenji ran to Kenji's car and drove of in the blink of an eye.

Though he was nervous Kenji was a good driver, sticking to the speed limits and having complete control over the white car.

Running together from the parking lot to the hospital Eiji and Kenji were too exited to talk.

"Where can we find the maternity ward?" Tezuka asked a nurse.

"Eh, on floor three, take the elevators over there." She pointed at two silver coloured doors.

Tezuka grabbed Eiji's hand and led him to the elevators, while Kenji had disappeared. Waiting for the doors to open Kenji arrived with a white teddy bear.

Eiji squealed and Tezuka smiled, it was adorable.

Third floor was calm, except the women in pain screaming and huffing. Kenji located their father and mother, together with Ichiro and his family. Now the waiting game was on, an hour passed by with Eiji introducing Kunimitsu to Ichiro's wife, Ayame and his daughters. Eiji played with the girls, that made the time go faster. Tezuka felt a little out of place when Ayame went to him and the two began talking, she told him that the Kikumaru family are nice people but easily distracted. Tezuka laughed at that and got Eiji's attention.

"Ayame-chan, how did you do that?" Eiji wondered.

"Do what?" Ayame answered.

"Make him laugh like that… I've been trying ever since I met him, never could. Nya. Ayame…" Eiji whined.

"I was just honest Eiji. And he seemed to agree with my statement." She answered.

Four hours had passed and the twins had fallen asleep on Eiji's lap, Eiji too was resting his eyes. Tezuka went up to his sleeping boyfriend with a mug of coffee. Whispering:

"Eiji, it's time to wake up."

"Nya, wanna sleep some more." Eiji mumbled.

"I think your sister's man will be out in a few minutes… I have coffee…" Tezuka murmured.

"Mhm, he is?!" Eiji opened his huge blue eyes and accepted the warm mug, sipping it slowly, careful not to get burned.

"It's a girl." The new father announced when he walked out of the delivery room.

Ichiro and Ayame took the twins from Eiji's lap, he went straight to Tezuka and hugged him closely. This was all of Eiji's family, all of them together. They got to visit the new mother and daughter, she had the famous blue Kikumaru eyes. Tomiko looked at her youngest brother and thought of his boyfriend.

"Eiji, do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Nya, can I? Won't she break?" Eiji wondered.

"No, come here." She said and Eiji got closer and was instructed how to support her head and hold her tiny body close to his.

"Tell Kunimitsu he's welcome to join us." She said and slumped down on the bed resting.

Ichiro opened the door and let the outsider in, Tezuka saw Eiji standing with his new niece securely in his arms. He looked at the new parents who smiled and motioned for him to go to Eiji.

"Nya, she's so beautiful." Eiji whispered, loudly enough for everybody to hear.

"She is." Tezuka agreed.

"Mitsu!" Eiji gaped, they stood there for a little while cooing with the baby while the others were talking to the new mother and father. Twins still asleep on their father's shoulders, they talked quietly.

Handing the infant over to her parents Eiji and Tezuka bid them good night and told them they'd see each other soon. Hand in hand Eiji and Tezuka walked out the door, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Internship pt 1

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 88. School.

Word count: 1131

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Tezuka get to be interns.

Standard disclaimer applies.

31/100

Tezuka was lucky, he got his first internship at Tokyo Memorial Hospital, and he could still live at the dorm and walk to work. Eiji on the other hand got his internship in Kyoto, where Oishi and Ame were studying, just his luck, moving away from Tezuka when they now had been together for almost five months. Eiji suddenly felt very insecure. He didn't want to leave Tezuka now, he wanted to stay to. The day of departure came to fast and Tezuka went with Eiji to the train station, saying their good byes and hugging tightly. Eiji let the tears flow down his cheeks, but Tezuka reassured that they would talk every day on the phone and it was only four weeks, they would overcome this obstacle. With one last hug Eiji boarded the train and looked at Tezuka one last time before the train started moving, a silent tear fell from the hazel eyed man when Eiji left. It would be a long four weeks, a whole month. Tezuka sighed and returned to their dorm.

Eiji arrived at Kyoto train station to be met by an older woman holding a note with his name on.

"Hi…" he smiled at her.

"Are you Kikumaru Eiji-san?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'll take you to the hospital. You will be living at the dormitory beside the hospital." She told him, in a stern voice and continued:

"I'm the head nurse at our paediatric ward where you will beging your internship."

"Aah." He nodded.

They walked down the busy street and arrived at the hospital.

Tezuka was in a horrible mood that night when ha called Eiji.

"Mitsu!" Eiji squealed in his ear when he answered.

"Eiji…" he sighed and smiled.

"How was your day?" Eiji wondered.

"So, so. I'm with Sanada… he got his internplace here to."

"But that's good, Sanada-san is one of your friends." Eiji prompted.

"I guess. Maybe you're right." Tezuka answered and continued:

"I miss you…"

"I miss you too Mitsu. It's lonely here." Eiji sighed.

"I know but maybe you should visit Oishi?" Tezuka suggested.

"Maybe… If I have the time." Eiji murmured.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Tezuka asked.

"Mhm, good night Mitsu." Eiji said.

"Good night Eiji." Tezuka answered.

Eiji woke up alone three weeks later, he wondered if he should call Tezuka or just get out of bed and start his day. Maybe he would meet up with Oishi when he was here.

The days had just flown away and Eiji loved every minute of it, but today he was off duty and he wanted to meet up with someone, he missed Fuji and Oishi. And his beloved Kunimitsu, he missed him so much it hurt. But now it was only six nights alone left.

Eiji decided that he would do as Oishi and Ame did with him, drop by, smiling to himself Eiji got out of bed and went to the shower. Quickly washing his hair and pale body he used a mild soap that didn't have much of a scent. Because working in a hospital you were not allowed to wear anything that was scented. Bouncing in to his room Eiji got dressed and then back in to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Eiji missed Tezuka's boring mint flavoured toothpaste he usually borrowed from time to time.

The sun was up and spring had arrived in Tokyo. Tezuka and Sanada were having lunch together outside in the warmth of the sun. Talking about their internship, the two of them were working together closely with a physical therapist and learned much every day. Sanada had taken a sudden interest in Tezuka when he heard that they would be interns together at the same place with the same instructor.

A knock on Oishi's door woke him from his studying, next week was midterms and Oishi hated them. You could never study too much but this was not even on the scale of studying, his third day in a row, with nothing else but studying. He secretly hoped that something would take his mind of this kind of things for a while. Opening the door it revealed his doubles partner smiling wide saying:

"Surprise!"

"Eiji!" Oishi let himself be glomped by the energetic acrobat and continued:

"What are you doing here?"

"Internship." Eiji answered quickly.

"Come on in… It's a bit messy but…" Oishi began.

"Oishi, I've known you long enough to know you clean after your tests." Eiji laughed.

It had been a long time since Oishi had seen Eiji this happy. Eiji picked up a book and began reading it… then squealed.

"Eiji?" Oishi said wondering what had happened.

"You read this?" Eiji asked and waved the cheesy romance novel in front of him.

"Eh, well, no, but Ame does." Oishi said and rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

"Oh, so you are allowed to have girls in your room?" he asked his friend.

"No, but Ame still stops by when we study, actually we got it approved from the teachers." Oishi answered and sat down next to Eiji and offered him a can of soda.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and took the can from his friends hand, fingers brushing softly against each other, the red haired man blushed. He still had this thing, this special feeling around Oishi. But it wasn't like it used to Eiji realized.

"So when can I meet this person that makes you this happy?" Oishi concluded.

"Nya, Oishi." Eiji whined and blushed, he had been found out.

"Eiji, please… before we left high school you were so depressed. Tell me." Oishi pleaded.

"I can't." Eiji whispered.

"Why? Am I not your friend? Not good enough?" Oishi asked and looked down at the floor.

"Nya, Oishi! You are, but…" Eiji whined again.

"There will always be a 'but' around me… Right?" Oishi asked.

"No. It isn't like that." Eiji answered.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Oishi murmured.

"Oishi… you are one of my best friends. I can't tell you yet."

"Eiji…" Oishi whispered.

"How are you and Ame doing?" Eiji asked.

"We're doing fine. She has more to study than me for the time being. But we manage." Oishi answered.

Eiji felt like he was dodging and avoiding Oishi's questions. Why was it so hard for Oishi to understand? The afternoon became evening and with that Ame arrived and joined the two. Together the three of them went out for dinner and talked about more school, families and friends. She told Eiji that Yume had found another guy that was 'dateable' and that she was happy. Though wanting to see Eiji, Tezuka and Fuji, they thought up a plan for them all to get together in a few months and having dinner. Probably at Kawamura Sushi.

* * *

Title: Internship pt 2

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 62. Spring

Word count: 737

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji arrives back to his dorm.

Standard disclaimer applies.

32/100

The train ride back to Tokyo was awfully long and slow Eiji couldn't wait to get back and hug Tezuka. Spring blossoming trees and fields passing him by as the train moved fast forward. Smiling to himself he decided to just come home and surprise him.

Eiji fell asleep for a little while longer, it would probably be another hour or two until the train would arrive at Tokyo station. Eiji was still restless, the sleep would probably not help or anything, but he used it to pass time. The jeans were too tight to be sitting still in but they were so nice and he wanted to look good today and his sweater probably to warm. But Eiji'd rather be warm than cold.

Exhaustion hit Eiji like a ton of bricks as he walked of the gray train. Still having a goofy smile on his face Eiji made his way to get the luggage and then to get a cab. The black cab with a painted green leaf on the passenger door stopped at Tokyo Memorial and Eiji paied the driver, leaving a tip to. Heaving his bags out of the trunk Eiji made his way to the dorm, Eiji couldn't wait to open the door to their rooms and see Tezuka again! The elevator ride up to their floor he was restless, couldn't this thing go any faster?! He was too excited! Being outside their door Eiji felt like it was their first date jitters or nervous enough anyway. Inserting the key silently in the lock, with a light click Eiji opened the door to find it… empty… Tezuka were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging he went inside and began his unpacking. Checking the fridge he found it to be almost empty, Tezuka were probably out buying more food and Eiji smiled at the thought. Kunimitsu made him dinner once a week before he went of to do his internship. Yawning Eiji realized that he hadn't really rested on the train, he lay down on his bed and sighed in contentment. In a matter of seconds Eiji fell asleep.

Tezuka and Sanada were sitting at the school cafeteria having tea, since Tezuka never drank anything stronger than that. Talking about their internship, the four weeks of constant training had made them friends. Sanada listened very careful to everything Tezuka said, watched his body language and nodded when supposed to. But Tezuka did miss Eiji, wasn't it about time he came home soon? Finishing the tea he decided to go back to the dorm soon, he missed Eiji so much, maybe calling him would make him feel better… He should do that after his short stop by the convenience store and bought some real food. Sanada had offered to accompany him to the store and Tezuka saw no reason to say no to that offer. Together they walked over a busy street and the store was right there. Tezuka picked the things he needed and would need when Eiji got home. The two stoic men walked side by side through the store not saying more that a few words to each other on the way. At the cashier they went separate ways and Tezuka headed for the dorm.

Tezuka sighed and pulled out the key and opened the door, he saw two huge bags on the floor. A coat hanging inside on the rack, he saw a pair of sneakers. Eiji!

Tezuka stumbled out of his shoes, threw the coat over a chair and ran to Eiji's bedroom, the bed was empty, Tezuka checked the bathroom, no one there. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him… Sighing again he went to his room and opened the door, there on his bed lay his precious red haired man. Tezuka's lips curved up a little bit, as he sat down next to the sleeping man. He brushed some stray hair strands from Eiji's face and Eiji began mumbling some incoherent things. Slowly Eiji opened his clear blue eyes, and looked straight at the smiling Tezuka. He threw his arms around his former captain and tears began welling up in his eyes.

"Eiji…" Tezuka whispered.

"Mitsu… I'm home Mitsu, I'm home." Eiji whispered back, blowing som air to the crook of Tezuka's neck making him shiver.

"I've missed you." Kunimitsu admitted.

"Missed you to… will you make me dinner?" Eiji asked back and Tezuka just smiled.

His lover was home…


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Dining together.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 24. Family

Word count: 992

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka's comes to visit after a trip.

Standard disclaimer applies.

33/100

Sanada and Tezuka were sitting together on the couch studying for their upcoming test. They were friends now and liked studying together, alone, because of their similar personalities. Eiji on the other hand did not like it at all, he felt like he was sharing Kunimitsu with Sanada. He could never be there with them when they were studying, often he visited Kaidoh and Inui when Sanada came over. Once or twice Eiji went to Atobe when Sanada were over. And more then once he had called Fuji, like he did this day.

"Fuji." Eiji said when a short murmur of hello was heard on the phone line.

"Eiji. How are you?" Fuji asked.

"Not so good." Eiji admitted.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with this person, and I'm liked back. But right now … is with someone else."

"Like cheating on you?"

"Nya, just studying."

"Saa, Eiji, don't worry. It will all be solved in time. Who is it by the way?" Fuji asked.

"Can't tell you. Yet. Too nervous." Eiji answered.

"A guy or a girl?" Fuji asked.

"Nya, Fujiko!" Eiji whined.

"Okay, I will stop. But promise to tell me soon, Eiji." Fuji said and their conversation steered of to school and Fuji's photography. He was coming back for a while and meeting Tachibana An, they had been secretly dating for about two years and the sadist missed his secret girlfriend, that everyone knew of.

"You miss An, right?" Eiji said with pain in his voice.

"Mhm." Fuji agreed.

"You'll see her soon." Eiji comforted his friend a little and Eiji could actually hear Fuji smile over the phone, his tone got completely different.

"Mhm, and I'll visit you to! And you have to introduce me to that special someone…" Fuji said.

"You have to! And no way!" Eiji joked.

"I'll see you soon Eiji."

"Yes. Miss you Fujiko." Eiji answered.

They hung up and Eiji sighed, again he was alone with Tezuka and Sanada. He wasn't jealous but he sure didn't like them spending so much time together… oh sure, he was jealous.

Tezuka opened the door soon after a knock was heard, seeing his parents his face lit up a little bit. Not enough for Sanada to notice but enough to make his parents happy. They hadn't seen each other for months and now they were there in front of him.

"Mitsu!" His mother smiled and he let them both inside, where they saw Sanada on the couch.

"Where is Eiji?" his mother wondered.

"In his room, I'll get him." Tezuka answered and Sanada got up from his sitting position.

"I'm Sanada Geinchiro." He introduced himself and bowed a little.

"I'm Tezuka Kuniharu, this is my wife Ayana." Kuniharu said in a stern voice.

"Tezuka-san! Ayana-san!" Eiji squealed as he saw the two of them, hugging Tezuka's mother in a very familiar way, Sanada noticed.

"We are in town and thought we should invite you out for dinner Mitsu." His father said.

"And Eiji of course!" his mother laughed and Sanada packed all his things in a bag, excused himself and left the four of them.

Walking to their new favourite restaurant, the Italian one where they had met Inui and Kaidoh, they agreed that it was too long ago they saw each other.

"What can we eat here?" Ayana asked.

"Italian…prefably pasta." Eiji answered and smiled.

"Oh, my favourite!" Ayana smiled and held her husband's hand like they did when they were young.

Sitting down at a table next to a window the four of them looked at the menus. Kunimitsu and Kuniharu already decided what they would eat and began a quiet conversation.

"I see the similarities." Kuniharu told his son, who looked confused, and Kuniharu continued:

"Between Eiji and your mother."

"You do?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Mhm. Look at the way they glance over the menus when they are ready to order." His father whispered. Eiji glanced at the younger Tezuka and a blush crept up on both their faces. Seeing his mother do the same Kunimitsu smiled. It was truly an adorable trait.

"Eiji-kun, how are you studies going." Kuniharu asked.

"Really good, actually I learned a lot when I was an intern." Eiji smiled.

"Where were you?" Ayana asked and Eiji told them the story of Tezuka getting to stay at Tokyo Memorial and that he had to go to Kyoto for his internship. Eiji snickered and began his story with the lady meeting him at the train station, her stern voice and she leading him to the hospital. He also told them that he had visited Oishi and Ame, Eiji realized that he had forgotten to tell Kunimitsu that. A small frown made its way to Kunimitsu's face and he huffed. Seemingly he didn't like Eiji visiting Oishi with out telling him. Ayana smiled at her son's obvious jealousy and looked at the two young men in love and smiled, it sure was nice to be young.

The pasta was good and the tea tasted different than Eiji knew. Ayana and Kuniharu were delighted to spend time with their son and his precious Eiji. They had decided that they would actually visit as soon as they could again, they missed their Mitsu. Ayana gave Eiji her cell phone number in case of something happening to her beloved son and if he only wanted an adults opinion that wasn't his parents. Kuniharu and Ayana hugged their son, in public without Kunimitsu screaming or prying them of his body. Ayana was happy that Eiji had changed her son so much, and for the better. Kunimitsu had never been touchy-feely but now he allowed them to hug him and talk about things they never talked about earlier. Eiji really had made a positive change in her son's life. They were happy, that's what mattered.

But who was this Sanada guy and why were he at their dorm, Ayana worried for her son's sake, and for Eiji's.

Title: I don't know.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 6. Hours.

Word count: 405

Rating: T?

Summary: Fuji visits.

Standard disclaimer applies.

34/100

"Tezuka." Fuji said when the hazel eyed man sat down in front of him. Fuji had come back to Tokyo again, he missed An to much. Syuuske had finished his year of photograpy in France and returned to Tokyo to see his friends and An of course. The fist phone call he had gotten was from Tezuka, he had wanted to meet him for coffee and some advice.

"Fuji." He named his friend and sipped his coffee.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Syuuske asked his friend and Tezuka opened his other wise cold heart to the man in front of him.

"Eiji." Tezuka answered and told Fuji about how he asked Eiji out on a date and how they had become lovers, without to many details, and their time together. But just a few months ago when Eiji returned from his internship in Kyoto he was a different person. Eiji had met Oishi at Kyoto and Tezuka wondered if something had happened between the two of them because of Eiji's change of attitude. Fuji answered that Oishi still was in love with Ame and they were happy, surely something else must have happened.

"Mhm." Tezuka nodded.

Then Fuji told him that he actually proposed to An as soon as they met at the airport a few days ago, and that she had agreed. They had talked about it and agreed that it was this summer they would get married, they were young, yes but the feelings wouldn't go away.

"And I want you and Eiji there." Fuji said opening his crystal blue eyes.

"Aah. I'll talk to him." Tezuka agreed.

"I don't think Oishi is your problem." Fuji honestly pondered.

"Hmm?" Tezuka focused his eyes on the tensai on the other side of the table.

"I think Eiji is afraid of something, though I don't know what." Fuji were thinking out loud.

"I can't seem to figure it out." Tezuka growled frustrated.

"Give it time Tezuka and he will tell you." Fuji said and got up from his seat telling Tezuka he'd call Eiji later that evening and invite them to the wedding. It was early May now and it would be in the end of July. Giving them some time to focus on their relationship and what they would do.

"It was nice seeing you again Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled.

"You to, Syuuske." Tezuka agreed and Fuji left, giving Tezuka white envelope.

Title: Worries.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 74. Dark.

Word count: 128

Rating: T?

Summary:

Standard disclaimer applies.

35/100

Eiji sat on his bed looking at the wedding invitation, he thought of Fuji and An, they had been together for years and the only ones who knew it besides them was him and Tezuka. But when they had announced it officially everyone was happy and had congratulated them. Would it be the same for Eiji and Tezuka if they came out together? What would they all think? What would Oishi think? He was so happy that his family understood and accepted them, and the same went for Tezuka's, they were all so understanding and happy for them. Eiji sighed and lay down on the bed looking at the crème coloured invitation, maybe he was just thinking too much? Would everything come crasing down if he told someone?

Title: Relationship Aid.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka appearance by Tomiko and her family.

Prompt: 5. Outsides.

Word count: 1300

Rating: T?

Summary: Helping Tomiko paint the house.

Standard disclaimer applies.

36/100

This morning Eiji and Tezuka had gotten up pretty early, they had promised Tomiko that they would help out with painting the outside of her house. The old house they had bought after their daughter was born had not been painted in like ten years. Eiji and Tezuka went outside to see the bus they were taking coming in o the stop, a slight jogging pace and they made it. For some time now they had been jumpy around each other. Sanada was often over to study with Tezuka and Eiji felt like he was left out. Then Eiji had started to go out for coffee with various people, Yume, Kaidoh and Jirou were some of them. They were almost never alone except for sleeping.

Eiji sighed and leaned on Tezuka's shoulder, he on the other hand gave Eiji a stern look of disapproval and Eiji's eyes pleaded for forgivness as he straightened out. It had been so extremely long since they slept in the same bed. He missed being close to his Mitsu, he had even been huffed at for using that sweet nickname. Eiji's usually sparkling blue eyes watered and he turned away from the now again stoic man next to him. He missed his Mitsu, the one he had fallen for, the one that he could talk to about anything.

They arrived quickly and Eiji walked of the bus, seeing his sister walking around the yard with a wailing child on her arm and shoulder. Seemingly she couldn't calm her daughter down for the moment being. Tezuka greeted her and went straight to work, opening the lid of a metallic bucket with the colour they had chosen, a kind of minty green. Tomiko noticed that the two of them didn't want to be near each other. She had to do something, taking Eiji with her to the kitchen asking for his assistance.

"Eiji… what happened?" she asked when they were in the white kitchen giving Eiji her daughter to hold while she began poking around for drinks and a snack.

"Nothing…" Eiji mumbled while soothing the wailing child.

"Come on Eiji, I know you better than that." Tomiko said and put four glasses on a tray with a pitcher of ice tea.

"I'm not sure, he's been so distant since I got back from my internship." Eiji said quietly.

"And?"

"I don't know Tomiko-chan. He doesn't want to be with me. Kunimitsu is always out with Sanada, or studying at our dorm with him." Eiji whimpered.

"Eiji…" she sighed, and then hugged him sweetly and carefully not to disturb the now calm child in his arms.

"Does he know you feel that way?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't told him if that was what you wondered." Eiji answered honestly.

"Kunimitsu! Do you have a moment for me?" Tomiko screamed.

"Mhm." The stoic captain huffed and began climbing down the ladder, after a few hours on the silver coloured ladder it was nice to feel solid ground under his feet.

"Here." Eiji said and handed over the child to his sister, well he tried to. But his niece began wailing and Tomiko asked him to please hold her so they could get some peace and quiet for a while.

"What happened?" Tomiko asked Tezuka and pointed at a chair.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka began avoiding the subject and sat down.

"I don't know you, but I know my brother. What happened?" Tomiko wondered quietly.

"He met up with Oishi, when he was in Kyoto, without telling me…" Tezuka opened up a little bit to Eiji's oldest sister.

"So that's what it is all about?" she concluded.

"No, but a part of it, he is jealous of a studypartner of mine." Tezuka mumbled.

"Eiji is what?"

"When Sanada comes over to study with me Eiji always seem to give him the cold shoulder and ignore him. I just don't know what to do." Tezuka admitted and Tomiko smiled and sat down next to him. She began giggling and Tezuka looked at her with a blank face.

"It's nice to tell someone, don't you think? To get it of your chest." Tomiko still smiled.

"Mhm." Tezuka nodded and Tomiko called for Eiji, who showed up at the door cradling the small child in his arms. His sister offered him her chair and he hushed them both pointing at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Eiji, I'm going out to check how the house is coming along. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Tomiko smiled and bounced out, just as Eiji used to.

"She talked to you to?" Eiji asked and Tezuka nodded.

"I admit that I don't like Sanada, but not for the reasons you think, I have my own." The red haired man said quietly hence he still was holding a sleeping child with his eyes locked at the serene child in his arms.

"Why?" Tezuka whispered.

"He's coming on to you…" Eiji murmured and Tezuka's eyes widened and he broke out in a heartly laughter saying:

"So that's what you thought?"

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"That's not it at all. We're studying together because it's convenient, both having the same classes." Tezuka said and cradeled Eiji's cheek in his right hand.

"I missed you Mitsu…" Eiji whispered.

"Missed you to Eiji." Kunimitsu smiled then continued:

"Next time you meet up with Oishi, please tell me?"

"You were jealous to?" Eiji's blue eyes watered.

Tezuka sighed and nodded, bowing his head in defeat.

"Here." Eiji said and handed over his niece to Tezuka when he continued:

"I have a sister I have to hug."

Startled and scared Tezuka held the child, and sat perfectly still. He had never held a child before, he was not familiar with anything he was supposed to do. What was he supposed to do? Okay, the teacher once said supporting the head was important and Tezuka moved his left hand to support the head and slowly he raised the child to his shoulder like Eiji had. It was surprisingly easy, Tezuka smiled and felt incredibly proud of him self.

"Thank you Tomiko!" Eiji squealed and huggeg his sister sweetly making her lose her grip of the brush she was using to paint.

"You're welcome Eiji-chan." She smiled back and released her brother. Together they walked up to the house looking at the new paint on the outside walls.

"By the way, where is my daughter?" she wondered and Eiji squeaked then said:

"I left her with Tezuka ten minutes ago…"

"Oh?" she smiled.

"He has never held a child…" the two of them looked at each other and ran inside.

There Tezuka was, sitting on a rocking chair holding the sweet child to his shoulder, humming a slow song. Eiji had never seen anything like this, so un-Tezuka like. A huge smile made its way to his face and Tomiko went up to the humming man offering her arms out to take the child. Not knowing anything on how to give over a child Tomiko helped him, showing how he should do.

Tezuka and Eiji spent the whole day on ladders painting and having fun with Tooru, the father of Tomiko's child. Together the three of them would be ready in three or four days. Since it now was June they had no homework and Eiji's extra work at the hospital wouldn't start until the twentieth of June. Seven days away. Smiling they climbed down when Tomiko told them that dinner was served. They ended up spending two nights at their house and painting. The first night Eiji snuggled up closer to Kunimitsu than he had ever done, he needed this. Wanted to feel Tezuka's warmth, even though it was hot outside he wanted to be close to the man he loved.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Self-conscious.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 60. Drink.

Word count: 746

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka and Sanada go out for drinks. Fuji's bachelor party.

Standard disclaimer applies.

37/100

Tezuka and Sanada had decided since a long time ago that they would go out for drinks one Friday this summer. Kunimitsu was standing in front of a mirror ruffling his hair in a very stylish way. Eiji began to feel self-conscious again, seeing his lover getting ready to go out for drinks with another man. Sighing he leaned back in to the pillows propped up behind his back, wich was still aching from last night. Eiji would probably not be able to move very well today, if he could move at all.

Kissing his boyfriend good bye Tezuka left and Eiji snuggled deeper into the pillows. He did not want to be alone, but Kunimitsu had promised Sanada that they would have some sake together before the school began again. Sighing again Eiji rolled out of the comfort of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Preparing him self for Fuji's bachelor party, a small get together, just the old regulars minus Tezuka, who might arrive after his drinks with Sanada. Eiji thought about who was going to come home first, him or Tezuka.

"Ah, Tezuka. Right on time." Sanada said and gestured to an empty seat across the table from himself.

"Geinchiro." Tezuka acknowledged him, Sanada had ordered some sake and two cups.

They sat there together almost alone in the pub like environment, not saying anything to each other. Though Tezuka didn't like to drink strong drinks and never had done that before today, well sure he had tried sake and wine before, but it was not to his liking. He preferred his green tea with lemon and maybe a touch of honey in it. With a slight face of disgust he swallowed the bitter tasting drink in one gulp and it went straight up to his head. Immediately he felt that he loosened up a bit. Tezuka did not like this feeling at all, he wanted to be in control of his body and emotions at every time. But around Eiji he could relax and let go. Around Sanada, no, he did not want to show him his laid back style. He wondered what Eiji and the others were doing right now. What if he should join them?

"Eijiko!" Fuji laughed a bit light headed as it seemed, obviously Momo had gotten him to drink something called gin and tonic, and he had liked it. The red haired man sat down with his friends and joined them in the drinking, ordering him self a shot of liquorice thingy drink only to sip on and then a bottle of cider with a cactus/lime taste. Actually he enjoyed drinking a little on special occasions. This was surely one of this special occasions, his friend Fuji was going to get married in two days, they had decided to have his bachelor party on the Friday night as An had her bachelorette party with her friends the same evening. This only because they wanted to be sober, all of them at the wedding this Sunday.

"Why so gloomy Eiji?" Oishi asked his best friend.

"Well I kind of have something on my mind right now." Eiji answered and shook this bad feeling he had of his shoulders then continued:

"But now I stopped thinking about it and let's have some fun! Nya!"

Eiji stopped in his tracks and laughed, joined by the others, he hadn't said that word in a long time. He almost had forgotten how great it felt to be around them all.

As the evening ended and became night the party continued and Taka went up to Eiji and asked him why he had been so down when they arrived.

"I… well…you know… Mitsu is out with Sanada…" Eiji answered with a forced smile, making Taka wince at the fake lip movement.

"Why don't you call him and ask him to join us?" Taka suggested.

"Thank you Taka, I think I will do that right now." Eiji said and took out his vibrating cell phone. Caller id said Mitsu, he answered and heard the voice of his lover. He wanted to know where they were so he could join. That made Eiji's heart flutter with joy.

Tonight they would be going home together, after making Fuji suffer a little on his bachelor party. Telling everyone about embarrassing moments and things he had done, they threatened him that they would tell An about them, joking and laughing as Tezuka arrived. He really arrived.

* * *

Title: Fuji's wedding.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 19. White.

Word count: 1227

Rating: T?

Summary: A Wedding!

Standard disclaimer applies.

38/100

The morning of July 27th, a Sunday, Eiji and Tezuka got out of bed early. Re reading the invitation to the Fuji Syuuske and Tachibana An wedding to get the schedual for the day ready. Eiji was Syuuske's best man, he was in charge of the ring and making sure that Fuji was on time.

Getting all of their clothes together and things they will need getting themselves ready and Fuji to, he would probably have incoherent thoughts all day. Smiling ar the thought Eiji packed a few extra things and poked Tezuka's side, he had also been invited to get ready with Fuji and Eiji. To keep them both calm, Eiji and Fuji both nervous with out supervision was never a good idea.

Arriving at Fuji's descreetly holding hands Eiji and Tezuka made their way to the wooden door and Tezuka knocked.

"Tezuka. Eiji!" the nervous tensai smiled at the two inviting them inside.

"Hi Fujiko…" Eiji said and detangled his hand from Tezuka's blushing furiously.

"Saa, I already know about the two of you." Fuji smiled.

"How…did?"

"Tezuka told me." Fuji opened his blue eyes and focused them on his two friends in front of him.

"Nya, Mitsu." Eiji whined.

"I had to talk to somebody." Tezuka stated and well Eiji agreed. Fuji was much better at this kind of thing than many others, so why not, if he didn't use it for blackmailing purposes. Hugging his friend closely in relive that he wasn't mad nor discusted with them Eiji felt closer to Fuji than he had in a years time. Tezuka huffed and told them to get back on track or they would miss the wedding, which would not be good, hence Fuji was the groom. Laughing the two of them walked up to the bathroom and Eiji waved at Tezuka to join them. He did, nervously. Not showing that he was, or he thought he wasn't showing it, Eiji noticed and took his hand squeezing it gently.

Making Fuji take a shower the two lovers went to the kitchen, making some tea for the nervous groom and well you couln't say that the two of them were not nervous.

Sitting at the kitchen table sipping tea and talking Tezuka relaxed and soon Eiji did to. Fuji emerged from the shower completely refreshed and smiling, not a fake grin but an 'I'm happy'-smile. Eiji looked at Tezuka who nodded and got up from his chair, it was time for him to shower because if Eiji was alone with Fuji the last part before getting dressed, no, Tezuka did not want to think about that now. Quickly lathering his hair and body, savouring the warmth of the water feeling his tense body relax.

Out by the table Eiji and Fuji were laughing hysterically at a picture on the wooden table. Tezuka was still wearing a towel over his head when he called for Eiji and the red haired man did a victory sing to his friend across the table and bounced to the bathroom with a still wet Tezuka walking out of it while towel drying his hair so it would naturally get in the position of stylish yet ruffled. Fuji smiled at his former tennis club captian, nervously fiddling with the teamug in front of him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tezuka offered.

"Saa, Tezuka it's not usual for you to offer such things." Fuji noticed.

"No." Tezuka grunted and kept ruffling his hair, standing before a mirror.

"It's just a case of cold feet." Eiji smiled and glomped Tezuka, who was by the way still in front of the mirror.

"Mhm." Fuji nodded.

"Mou, Tezuka, you've become so vain…" Eiji teased.

"What?" Fuji laughed.

"He's always in front of the mirror, checking his hair, like this." Eiji said and decided to show Fuji really how vain Tezuka had become in the last few months.

"I'm not vain." Kunimitsu mumbled.

"I know, it's just so fun to tease you a little. I'm sorry Mitsu…" Eiji apologised and put on the sweetest smile Tezuka had ever seen, thus he couldn't be mad at his boyfriend.

"You guys are so sweet, you're giving me cavities." Fuji said and looked at the clock on his wall, only two hours left, they decided to change in to the suits. Fuji wearing a white suite, with a white shirt and the other two wore black with white shirts beneath. While Eiji was struggling with his tie Tezuka easily made the knot and straightened the violet tie. Laughing as he saw the red haired man almost tangling himself up while trying to, quote Eiji's mumbling, tie that supid thing. Tezuka walked up to his boyfriend and tied the knot of his blue tie, beaming of a huge smile Eiji bounced to Fuji and saw his neck ornament. It was one of those old wide things looking like napkin, then a broach decorated the middle of it and fastening to his shirt. (kravatt, it's called in Swedish, I have tried to find the word in English but I haven't… )

They arrived at the church before anyone else and together they sat down on the little bench just inside the huge wooden door. Eiji bounced to the front and smelled the flowers that An had chosen. The theme was crème and Eiji loved it. It was soothing and beautiful at the same time. Smelling a white rose he made a humming sound of approvement. Smiling to Fuji and Tezuka who were still sitting down on a bench he bounced to them and sat down on Tezuka's lap. Nervousness was making Fuji unable sit still, his right leg bouncing up and down with out him thinking about it.

Guests arriving one after another and Fuji was out greeting them together with his best man Eiji. Shaking the hands of half of the Taichibana family and hugging the Fujis. Yumiko and Yuuta walking together up to Eiji and Syuuske, hugging their brother and whispering some well chosen words made Syuuske relax visibly. Oishi and Ame were there, as well as Taka with Yume at his side. Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Ryoma entered with Sakuno, and Momo mumbled something about he had to get a girlfriend, he really had to. Half of the Fudomine tennis team were there to, Kamio, Shinji, Uchimura and Sakurai. Tachibana Kippei was together with his sister, he was the one who would be walking her down the isle and give her away to Syuuske.

The ceremony was incredibly beautiful An was gorgeous in her white gown, Eiji standing by his friend, never leaving Syuuske's side and giving him his strength. The priest giving them all Fuji Syuuske and Fuji An, during the finishing kiss Eiji's eyes met Tezuka's and he smiled sweetly when he saw the tears falling from Eiji's deep blue eyes. Tezuka wanted to hold the man he saw crying, he wanted to rush up to him and kiss his tears away, but he knew better and stayed there sitting still and just savouring the moment. Next to him was Ame and Oishi, she was crying to and Oishi trying to calm her down, Yume to got a bit sentimental but Taka handled it very good. Tezuka sighed and his eyes were still focused on Eiji up at the front, next to the lovely couple.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Fuji's wedding, the reception.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 34. Not Enough.

Word count: 969

Rating: T?

Summary: the Wedding continues. Cliffie :)

Standard disclaimer applies.

39/100

Reception was hold at a huge mansion rented from the Atobe family by Atobe Keigo himself, giving it to them for the night as a wedding gift. The catch was that he and Jirou was invited to it. To that Syuuske and An had laughed and accepted, An had forgiven Atobe a long time ago for what happened in middle school. It was such a childish anger anyway. They had even joined Tezuka, Eiji, Jirou and Atobe for coffee once to, without it ending in disaster.

Together they danced for the first time as husband and wife, Syuuske and An holding each other close and were beaming of smiles to the right and to the left. Eiji and Tezuka were by coincidence seated next to each other, well coincidence, Fuji Syuuske was probably behind it. But it didn't matter to them, just that they could hold hands and brush their knees together with out anyone noticing made Eiji happy. Tezuka on the other hand wanted to scream out that he had found love and that Eiji was his! It was time for the best man speech, and Eiji was so nervous and restless. Kunimitsu leaned in to Eiji's ear whispering soothing words and gave a calming squeeze on his knee, of course not notice by anyone.

Gently using a knife to make a crystal sound by hitting it softly on the glass, Eiji rose, everyone quieting down and looking at the red haired man holing his glass of champagne looking at Syuuske and An.

"I've known Fujiko since we were in middle school, I moved here the first year and was all alone. He became one of my closest friends, sharing secrets together and then when he told me that he fell in love with An. I was happy that he found her and now I know he found his life partner." He began and then held up his glass to make the toast:

"To Fujiko and An-chan."

The others joined and Eiji got glomped by the crying bride and her new husband hugged him to. Laughing and clapping the others began talking again about how sweet the speech had been. Eiji slumped back in the chair focusing on his breathing. Murmuring something that he hated having speeches but he did it for one of his best friends. And that he probably would never want to do that ever again. Teuzka once more let his hand rub gently on Eiji's knee discreetly receiving a smile from Eiji and from Syuuske that obviously noticed. He had turned to his wife whispering something and then she looked at the two of them with the hugest smile on her face, husbands share everything with their wife. She got up from her chair and walked up to Eiji wanting to dance, and Syuuske didn't. An grabbed the red haired man and almost dragged him to the dance floor.

"So…" An smiled and manuvered the white wedding gown with grace.

"So…" Eiji answered still smiling leading her in the slow dance.

"You and Tezuka?" she said with a hitch in her voice and eyes glittering with joy.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and blushed.

"I'm so happy! I thought you were interested in Oishi." She squealed kind of quiet.

"I was. Mitsu helped me out of it. Then I realized I wanted more from him than that." Eiji looked at Tezuka talking to Oishi, Ame and Syuuske. An then said:

"If you want advice, ask Kippei, it was hard for him coming out of the closet. But now he introduces everyone to Akira."

"Akira?" Eiji wondered.

"Fudomine's speed deamon Kamio Akira." She smiled.

"I thought you were after him?!" Eiji stated and lost the sight of Tezuka.

"As you, I was but then Syuuske came in my life again." She said as if it explained everything. It probably did.

"Have you told anyone?" She asked as they moved slowly over the dance floor.

"Yume, the girl Kawamura is dancing with." Eiji answered and lead the way over the floor.

"She's cute." An smiled.

"Mhm. She is."

"Anyone else?" she wondered.

"My family, Tezuka's parents and Mitsu told Fujiko." Eiji said and realized:

"Nya, I can't call him Fuji anymore, now we'll confuse the two of you."

An just laughed and kept smiling as they flew gracefully over the floor making everyone else look bad. The song ended and Eiji escorted An back to her new husband.

"Eiji." Oishi smiled and hugged his friend and Ame did the same.

"Oishi, Ame." Eiji smiled.

"That was a nice speech." Ame praised him and Eiji answered.

"Thank you. I'm happy you liked it. I never want to do it again!"

"What? Why?" Oishi asked.

"Well maybe once more, at your wedding." Eiji joked and Oishi blushed deep crimson.

Tezuka was standing at the sidelines, the wedding was Fuji's and An's but much evolved around Eiji and Kippei to.

"Ah, Tachibana!" Eiji squealed and hugged the former captain of the Fudomine team, who held his boyfriends hand.

"Ah, Kikumaru-san" Kamio and Tachibana greeted.

"Oishi, Kawamura, Tezuka come say hello to Fuji's new relatives." Eiji said.

Greetings were exchanged and introductions were made for Ame and Yume.

A while later Eiji went for a little walk out on the balcony, fresh air. It was getting kind of hot and humi inside. Taking a fed deep breaths enjoying the light breeze that he felt on his cheeks.

"Eiji." Tezuka said and hugged him close from behind, feeling the shared warmth between them.

"Mitsu." Eiji sighed and leaned in to the embrace.

"I want what Kamio and Kippei has." Tezuka whispered.

"We will…" Eiji promised.

"But when?" Tezuka whined, yes whined.

"Soon."

"When will you tell Oishi?" Tezuka asked.

"Tell me what?" Oishi asked the two of them, still in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Not Enough.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 46. Star.

Word count: 351

Rating: T?

Summary:

Standard disclaimer applies.

40/100

"Tell me what?" Oishi wondered.

"Eeh." Eiji blushed.

"Eiji." Tezuka said still holding the younger man in his arms.

"I will…" Eiji sighed.

"What?" Oishi stared at the two of them, and then realized that Tezuka was holding him.

"It's not what it looks like…" Eiji began panicing.

"Eiji." Tezuka hissed.

"I can't…" Eiji whimpered and tore him self loose from Tezuka's protective grip and began running, fast, as fast as his legs could bare him in slacks and newly polished shoes. The darkness around them concealed his face, there was only one star out this early.

Sighing Tezuka bowed his head when Kippei and An came outside to join them.

"Why so gloomy at my wedding?" An demanded to know.

"Eiji…" Tezuka sighed and looked at Oishi.

"What did you do Kunimitsu?" she accused him.

"Nothing!" he huffed back and threw his hands up. Oishi just looked on as the confusing scene took place.

An whispered something to Kippei who asked wich way Eiji ran, and began chasing after the scared male. Tezuka on the other hand sank down, slouched on a marble bench on the veranda they were on. Oishi just stood there looking confused when An turned to him saying:

"And what did you do Oishi?"

"Nothing… that I know of… why is Eiji acting so strange?" he whispered.

"You don't know?" She said and turned to Tezuka saying: "He doesn't know?"

"No." Tezuka huffed and continued: "Eiji's choice."

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Oishi whimpered.

"Ask Eiji." Tezuka growled.

"He is not here, but you are. Tell me please Tezuka." Oishi demanded.

"He can't." An answered and glared at the hazel eyed man.

"Someday when Eiji is ready, he will tell you. I just hope it's soon." Tezuka sighed and bowed his head.

"Why does it feel like everyone is hiding something from me?" Oishi said but dropped the question to An's and Tezuka's relieve. An sighed and sat down next to her husband's friend.

"You know, it will be alright Kunimitsu." She said quietly.

"I know. But it's not enough." Tezuka sighed.

* * *

Title: Help.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka and Kippei.

Prompt: 42. Triangle.

Word count: 353

Rating: T?

Summary: Kippei to the rescue.

Standard disclaimer applies.

41/100

Eiji was panting hard when he arrived at the little pond he had been next to another time at Atobe's mansion, when he talked with Jirou about having sex with another man. And Atobe had convenianly run of before they started. He sat down on some wooden furniture and panted with his head in his hands. Tears were streaming from his eyes, down his slightly blushed cheeks, and then falling down on the ground as he sat down on a chair standing there. Why couldn't he just tell Oishi, he hadn't shown any aggression or repulsion when meeting Kippei and Kamio. Why couldn't he just get of his ass and pounce Tezuka in front of everyone? Or maybe just hold his hand?

Tachibana Kippei wandered up to a pond, smiling as he saw Eiji sitting there. He knew what to do. Slowly he made his way next to Eiji and talked straight out:

"I think you might have a problem on your hands Eiji, when I left Oishi was interrogating An and Tezuka."

"No…" Eiji cried harder.

"I don't think you're going to have a problem, he accepted me and Akira."

"But I'm his best friend and Tezuka one of his closest friends. He's going to wonder why…" Eiji sighed and began drying his eyes.

"Then you tell him the truth." Kippei said and watched the little fishes in the pond.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"The first time is awkward, and then it gets easier." Kippei smiled again.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me…" Eiji sighed.

"He won't. Oishi could never do that." Kippei still smiled.

"He couldn't?" Eiji wondered.

"No, he loves you like a brother." Kippei laughed.

"How do you know that?" Eiji pondered.

"I've seen the two of you together, that's why." Kippei run a hand through his black hair.

"Ah… I'm so relieved. But still scared…" Eiji whimpered.

"Tell him, and then let him think about it, display a little of your feelings towards Tezuka and show Oishi that you are together and made for each other." Kippei gave him advice.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and began gathering up courage.

* * *

Title: Dare.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 84. He.

Word count: 368

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji tries to tell Oishi.

Standard disclaimer applies.

42/100

Eiji walked back to the reception together with Kippei, both of them smiling, talking and occationally laughing. Oishi hade joined Tezuka out on the terass talking about tennis. Both of them jumped high when Kippei and Eiji came back and Eiji laughed. Together they made their way up the marble stairs.

"I'll see you later Eiji, remember what we talked about?" Kippei said loud enough to let the other two hear.

"Mhm. I will. Soon. I promise." Eiji agreed and went to the two men sitting together on the marble bench, looking apologisngly at Tezuka and bent down to Oishi and he began:

"Oishi, I'm sorry I've been hiding something from you. I will tell you another day. This is Fujiko's and An's day and I don't want this to get any reaction from you today. So please wait a little and I'll tell you."

"Just tell me are you sick?" Oishi worried.

"No." Eiji smiled.

"Mhm." Oishi nodded and smiled back at him.

"Eiji." Tezuka breathed, and looked deep in those blue eyes. Eiji smiled and nodded towards Tezuka. Oishi realized that he had left Ame alone for a long time and that he actually missed her, he wanted to hold her. Looking at Eiji he said:

"Please tell me soon Eiji, I miss you. When can we meet and talk about this?"

"Mhm, I don't know. Kunimitsu, when do we have time?" Eiji asked and demanded his support.

"Next Saturday, beginning of August, lunch with you and Ame?" Tezuka suggested.

"But isn't that?" Eiji asked and Tezuka nodded.

"Are you free then?" Eiji turned to Oishi who nodded and asked where they would meet.

"At Taka's?" Tezuka suggested. Both Eiji and Oishi agreed and Oishi went back to the party inside. Eiji went up to Tezuka when Oishi had left, hugging the hazel eyed man tightly.

Whispering "thank you for waiting" and "we will tell him together" made Tezuka's eyes water not that he would ever admit that. Soon they would be out in he open, and he would be free to hold his boyfriend's hand when he wanted to, letting go slowly the made their way inside to continue the evening celebrating with their friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: What Now?

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 15. Blue.

Word count: 238

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Tezuka get ready to meet Oishi and Ame.

Standard disclaimer applies.

43/100

"Eiji! Are you ready yet?" Tezuka wondered.

"No…" Eiji answered and sighed.

"What now?" Tezuka asked and looked deep in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Nya, I don't know what to wear…" Eiji murmured.

Laughing Tezuka went to Eiji's closet and pulled out a t-shirt and a simple pair of blue jeans.

"I'm nervous." Eiji admitted with a little smile on his face.

"Mhm." Kunimitsu nodded and took Eiji's hand getting eye contact Tezuka smiled at the young man in front of him. Then saying:

"We're going to do fine. Oishi's going to be happy for us."

"But what if he isn't, what if he just runs away?" Eiji whined.

"Calm down Eiji, I know you, this isn't you." Kunimitsu said quietly and caressed the younger man's cheek. With a deep breath Eiji began calming down and thinking good thoughts, like how he could hold Tezuka's hand now when they were out together. He was so tired of hiding this. And he knew Tezuka felt the same. Nervously Eiji got dressed and tied the knots of his shoelaces. Getting his coat and wearing it over his arm, incase of it raining when they went home. His white sneakers were new and maybe he would get sore feet after this, but they were so nice that he just couldn't stop himself. Taking the key, the two of them went outside and Tezuka locked the door. It was now or never.

* * *

Title: If I tell you…

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Oishi, Taka and Ame.

Prompt: 82. If.

Word count: 1004

Rating: T?

Summary:Eiji and Tezuka meets up with Ame and Oishi.

Standard disclaimer applies.

44/100

Arriving quickly at Kawamura Sushi Eiji and Tezuka stepped inside, geeting the chefs standing behind the counters and making sushi of every kind, with or with out wasabi.

Sitting down at a reserved table Eiji and Tezuka wanted some tea while waiting for Eiji's doubles partner and his girlfriend. Taka came with a pot of green tea with lemon taste, Eiji remembered it as Tezuka's favourite and two mugs. He excused himself nicely when he saw Eiji's nervous face, thinking that they would break some bad news to Oishi about the two of them quitting tennis forever or something like that. Then he saw Tezuka taking Eiji's hand and gently caressing it making small circles with his thumb, Taka smiled, he had known something was up with the two of them. Making his way back to the table again he smiled and said:

"I'm happy for you."

Getting what he said at once, Tezuka found himself smiling and thanking him for his support. Taka was stunned, Tezuka actually smiled… and what a smile that was, sincere and almost gentle.

Oishi and Ame arrived fairly soon and Taka came to take the orders. Deciding on a big plate to share between the four of them (like they did as the regulars at Seigaku) and a refill of green tea with lemon taste made Taka return to making the sushi and allowing them a moment alone after the familiar Kawamura the older had arrived with the tea.

"Are we going to take this now or after we have eaten?" Oishi wondered.

Eiji sighed and looked at Tezuka, well now was as good time as ever he guessed and began:

"You know you're my best friend, Oishi."

"Eiji, this doesn't sound good." Oishi commented.

"You are, aren't you?" Eiji argued.

"Eiji?" Oishi breathed.

"Just answer him." Tezuka huffed.

"Yes." Oishi nodded.

"And what I have to say, you might not like it. But I hope you understand…" Eiji continued.

"Eiji…" Ame breathed.

"Keep going Eiji." Tezuka urged him.

"Oishi… I've fallen in love…" Eiji admitted.

"That's great!" Oishi said with much enthusiasm in his voice, the man almost jumped up to hug his friend.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"And who is this girl of yours?" Ame asked.

"Well… it's not exactly as you think…" Eiji began.

"Why don't you introduce us to her?" Oishi demanded and Eiji looked at Tezuka for strength.

"It's not bad at all Eiji." Ame smiled.

"If I were to tell you who it was, you'd probably hate me…" Eiji sighed and Tezuka glared at him.

"I could never hate you Eiji." Oishi admitted.

"But If I tell you this… you have to promise you'd not hate me… or…" Eiji mumbled.

"Just tell us." Ame urged him.

"I'm dating someone, since late August last year." Eiji told them, and Oishi got a goofy smile on his face.

"Who?" Ame smiled to.

"Him." Eiji said and pointed at Tezuka. Oishi was stunned… his best friend dating… Tezuka. He did not see that one coming, they thought that he and Yume had found each other and dated secretly.

"So… You don't like women?" Ame wondered.

"Nya, Ame, not like that… Just Mitsu makes me… this sound silly but… complete." Eiji said quietly when he tried to explain the situation to them.

"Now I understand…" Oishi sighed.

"What?" Tezuka huffed.

"Why you snuck around and the thing at the wedding made me seriously worried." Oishi admitted.

"And?" Tezuka said.

"I don't know if I can accept it…" Oishi answered truthfully.

"I can. I'm happy for you Eiji, Tezuka." Ame beamed a smile at the two of them.

"Thank you Ame." Tezuka said sincerely.

"Oh gosh, you must think that I'm so stupid…" she whined when she remembered that night before when they all were here at Taka's and ate sushi. Ame thought that she had been the one Eiji was heartbroken over. Eiji laughed and said that it wasn't the case, he had though that it was sweet.

Oishi excused himself, and went outside for some fresh air, with Kawamura joining him.

"I don't understand… why couldn't he tell me?" Oishi whined and sounded like Eiji making him self jump in surprise. Taka laughed and answered:

"He was really worried that you wouldn't like it, and that you would hate him. Just ask his 'Mitsu'."

"Mitsu? Already having nicknames? Why... didn't he feel like he could tell me?" Oishi was still hung up on the subject.

"Already?" Taka smiled and continued:

"They have been dating for a year."

"They what?" Oishi gasped.

"You know Eiji, and he is like that." A dark voice boomed behind him, Tezuka.

"You then, why didn't you tell me?" Oishi demanded to know.

"It was up to Eiji. He was so scared, this morning he almost cried because he couldn't find anything to wear today…" Tezuka told them.

"He didn't?" Oishi wondered half worried.

"Oh, yes he did. Now you go talk to him and solve this so I don't have to console him all night because 'Oishi hates me'." Tezuka demanded and shoved Oishi threw the door calling for Ame, wondering if she had a moment for him.

Oishi sat down across from Eiji and sighed.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I couldn't… because… remember my heartbreak last year?" Eiji asked and twirled the tea in his mug.

"Mhm." Oishi nodded.

"That was… you…" Eiji almost whispered.

"Me?" Oishi squeaked and Eiji just nodded.

"But how?" Oishi wondered.

"Don't know, just happened. Do you hate me now? Are you disgusted? " Eiji stated, tensing visibly.

"No I don't hate you. Nor am I disgusted, just confused. When was this?" Oishi pondered.

"Double date with Yume and Ame." Eiji smiled relaxing slowly and continued:

"She has become a very reliable friend. Thank you for introducing us."

"What happened between the two of you?" Oishi wondered.

"She is now my personal psychologist." Eiji joked and Oishi smiled, it began looking like the old times and that they could manage this to…

* * *

Title: Happy.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 69. Thunder.

Word count:240

Rating: T?

Summary: They arrive home.

Standard disclaimer applies.

45/100

The night with Oishi and Ame made them happy, Eiji because they accepted them and Tezuka for Eiji being able to tell his old doubles partner. As they arrived at their shared dorm the rain began pouring down. Luckily leaving the two of them not soaked to the bone, just drenched. Shrugging out of their clothes as they locked the door and took of the soaking shoes Eiji went to get towels. The dark grey colour of the towels darkened even more when they dried of, careful not to catch colds. Tezuka and Eiji crawled in to their sleeping wear and Eiji put on some water to make warming tea for them. A sudden clash of thunder scared him, he hated these summer storms. But with Tezuka there he wasn't as scared as he used to. Sneaking a hand to hold Eiji was relived. Making the tea and then sitting together on the couch and looking at the dark sky with the occasional lightning's and hearing the thunder roar again.

"So, are you happy Eiji?" Tezuka asked.

"Mhm, I am. But I was before to, just happier that Oishi doesn't hate me." Eiji told his boyfriend. Tezuka agreed and cuddled closer, he wasn't the cuddly type but this was one of the rare occasions he actually wanted to snuggle up to his lover. Together at the couch and snuggling like Eiji loved, they enjoyed the company and the soothing tea.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Why?

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Sanada, Kirihara.

Prompt: 9. Months.

Word count: 1018

Rating: T?

Summary: New internship and Eiji gets a nasty surprise.

Standard disclaimer applies.

46/100

After the three months summer break they returned to classes and soon the new residency were up. Eiji was supposed to be in Kyoto this time to and about ten weeks, two and a half months. Sighing he was once again packing his bags with Tezuka and Sanada in the living room together. Quietly Eiji sneaked up to the door and listened to what they said. Then packed the last, folding all clothes neatly like Tezuka had taught him the last time he went to the children's hospital in Kyoto. Maybe ten weeks would just fly by and he would be back in Mitsu's arms before he knew it. Lifting the heavy bag with his clothes and shoes he quietly opened the door and saw Sanada placing a kiss on Tezuka's soft and kissable lips. Making Eiji gasp and run for the door, Tezuka bolting up from the couch. Drying his mouth with the sleave of his shirt Tezuka began running after Eiji. He wasn't able to catch him since the cab was already waiting for him to take him to the train station.

"Eiji! Wait!" Tezuka yelled but in vane, he knew Eiji had slipped threw his fingers, running back up to the dorm he snatched his cell phone opening it and dialling Eiji's number.

The whole way to Kyoto Eiji was crying and was inconsolable ignoring the phone calls from his boyfriend. He took his luggage from the train and began walking the short distance to the children's hospital down the road. With the heavy luggage and his heavy mind the walk took longer than he remembered. Eiji sighed and made his way do the secretary sitting there on an office chair almost like she was waiting for him.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Kikumaru Eiji. Childrens ward, intern." Eiji said and gave her a short description of where he was supposed to be.

"Ah, same dorm like last time, even the same room." She gave him the key and he knew where to go and what to do and expect. He walked through the cold hallways of the dorm, it was painted like the wards at the hospital, and a light coloured base with a pattern continuously painted through the hallways in a soothing green, leaves.

The phone began vibrating once again and Eiji ignored it once again, unlocking the door he stepped in the room where he was supposed to stay for the coming ten weeks. Eiji was so sad, he needed someone to talk to… who would he turn to? Fuji? No he shouldn't be bothered by Eiji at this time, they had arrived back from their honeymoon just days before. Taka… Nah, they weren't that close to begin with. His thoughts were between Oishi and Yume. He couldn't call Atobe, hence Tezuka was probably doing that… Who should he call? That would have to wait until he had unpacked and gotten something to eat. Unpacking was the easy part, the food was the difficult one. Eiji went to the hospital cafeteria. He was greeted by the young volunteers that were wearing some purple surgical clothes, they had been there last time he had his internship there. They practically dragged him to the cafeteria where the new interns were having coffee together, the young girls whispered something about a man with black wavy hair, cold but oh so sexy. Eiji could just laugh at them, but when they said his name was Akaya, Eiji stopped in his tracks. Turning to where the girls were pointing, surely enough sitting there sipping on his coffee was Rikkai's Kirihara Akaya. Eiji took a cup of steming hot coffee and went straight up to the black haired man saying:

"Kirihara."

"Ah, Kikumaru." Kirihara answered and gestured for Eiji to sit down next to him.

"How have you been?" Eiji asked politely.

"After my shoulder healed I decided to quit tennis and find something to do that I want to keep doing the rest of my life." Kirihara answered and sounded reasonable.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded and blew at the hot coffee.

"And what about you?" Kirihara asked.

"I've always wanted this." Eiji admitted and looked around, they were almost alone except the volunteers that was in the other end of the dining area.

"So what are you interning in?" Eiji asked.

"Childrens psychology." Kirihara told him.

"Psychology? Interesting." Eiji smiled and a nurse from his ward made her way to the men at the table smiling:

"Eiji-sensei. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to see you to Mina-chan." Eiji smiled back sadly.

"No, our Eiji-sensei can't be sad, right?" Mina said.

"I'll get over it, Mina-chan." Eiji sighed.

"Eiji is our favourite sensei with the kids, he can cheer anyone up." She smiled at Kirihara.

"I bet he can…" Kirihara had answered. It almost sounded like he was flirting with Eiji, atleast to Eiji himself. Shaking his head gently Eiji smiled and laughed at the thought.

"I'll be seing you Eiji-sensei. Kirihara-kun." She smiled and left the two of them.

"She's right you know." Kirihara said.

"What?" Eiji wondered, sadness in his eyes.

"You look sad. Care to tell me what it's all about?" Kirihara irked him to tell.

"Well, I think my lover might have cheated on me. No I know my lover kissed someone else, I saw them. But then I came here." Eiji confessed.

"So you left you lover in the arms of someone else?" Kirihara noted.

"Kind of." Eiji admitted.

"Has he/she tried to call you?" Kirihara wondered.

"Mhm, several times, I just don't feel like answering right now." Eiji smiled sadly.

"Tell me everything and I'll try to help you." Kirihara offered.

"No I can't tell you." Eiji began dodging the question.

"Come on, this is my job. Then I might even be able to help you Kikumaru." Kirihara smiled almost sincerely.

"Well if you insist…" Eiji smiled sadly, as Kirihara winced at the sight.

"I do. And please call me Akaya." Kirihara nodded and Eiji answered quietly:

"Only if you call me Eiji."

This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Title: Mindgames.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Kirihara

Prompt: 28. Children.

Word count: 780.

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji enlists the help of Kirihara Akaya.

Standard disclaimer applies.

47/100

Eiji and Kirihara began working closely together at Kyoto Children's Hospital and when time was on their side they did things friends usually do, go out for the occational dinner, renting movies together and watching silly tv shows. Having coffee together at their brakes, Eiji actually enjoyed the company of Kirihara Akaya. Together they took on the cases of cheering up some kids on their spare time. This day was no other day then Eiji's favourite child's birthday, they had cake with her and played with her new toys. On this day Eiji got a phonecall at the front desk and went to answer. It was a call from the Tokyo Memorial Hospital, Tezuka. Eiji took the cordless phone and went inside a resting room, used for doctors on call to get some sleep between cases.

"What do you want Tezuka." Eiji sounded sad.

"It wasn't what you think." Tezuka began.

"Then what else could it have been, your lips on his. Hmm. Hard question right?" Eiji huffed back.

"That's right Genichirou kissed me. I did not kiss him." Tezuka said.

"But how am I to know that?" Eiji asked him.

"You are supposed to trust me." Tezuka answered sighing.

"Like you trusted me when I visited Oishi and Ame last time." Eiji said sadly.

"That's different." Tezuka said.

"Yes it is, I did not kiss Oishi." Eiji wondered and hung up. He was furious, stupid Tezuka, stupid Sanada. Anyone else than Sanada he could have accepted, but something had stuck in his head from one of the talkes he had with Keigo and Jirou: Sanada had tried to get Tezuka since middle school that they spent at Seigaku.

Grunting some incoherable words Eiji made his way to the cafeteria, the only place seving coffee and right now Eiji needed it. Akaya squeazed his shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. Kirihara made out the words Tezuka, stupid and idiot.

Smirking to him self Kirihara Akaya excused him self and took out his cell phone and made a call:

"Sanada. Akaya here… Mhm… Confirmed, Eiji is mad at Tezuka… You're up. If you want him, go console him or something like that and apologise a thousand times. I know… tell him that I miss him to. Bye."

"Keigo, Jirou!" Eiji squealed, the two former Hyotei players were visiting their friend.

"Eiji, how nice to see you." Jirou hugged his friend close.

"It is." Keigo agreed and the three of them walked the short distance from Eiji's dorm to the ramen shop a few blocks away, yes Atobe Keigo walked the whole 700 meters himself with out calling for a ride. Walking inside together and ordering miso ramen and sat down by a table Eiji on one side and Atobe with Jirou on the other side.

"How are the two of you holdning up?" Eiji asked them.

"Better than ever." Jirou smiled and laced his fingers with Atobe's well manicured ones.

"That's great." Eiji forced a smile on his face and Jirou winced.

"What was that?" Keigo asked.

"What?" Eiji said as the young woman arrived with their meals and winked at Eiji, he did not even move a muscle. The red haired man just stared at the table, now holding chopsticks in his right hand just twirling in the noodles. Every sound he heard was out of his world, right now he remembered the kiss between Sanada and HIS lover. What was he supposed to do now? What was going to happen between the two of them?

"Eiji?" Jirou asked and waved his hand in front of Eiji's face to get him out of this daze.

"Mhm?" Eiji answered and shook his head lightly.

"Where were you?" Jirou asked and looked at his friend.

"Somewhere I'd rather not be…" Eiji admitted.

"What happened?" Atobe stated.

"Nothing…" Eiji winced and looked at his noodles once again.

"Come on Eiji, we know something is wrong and if you don't tell us, Tezuka will." Atobe threatened.

"Do tell me what he said." Eiji countered defensivly.

"Eiji, what did he do?" Jirou asked when Atobe pulled his cell out and called his friend after excusing himself and getting up from the table.

"….Sanada…" Eiji answered still not looking up from the now soggy noodles that he did not want to eat.

"Let's move on to a happier subject. How is school?" Jirou asked and the new conversation began and flowed as the two friends left the sorrows behind them.

Atobe found out what happened and did not want Eiji more upset than he already was, it was time for them to leave and to let Eiji sort this out with Tezuka, with out their help.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Broken Eiji.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Kirihara, Sanada.

Prompt: 71. Broken.

Word count: 711

Rating: T?

Summary: Someone breaks Eiji.

Standard disclaimer applies.

48/100

"I'm so sorry Tezuka." Sanada told his study partner and laid his huge hand on Tezuka's shoulder ad then continued:

"If there is something that I could do for you, please tell me?"

"Mhm." Tezuka nodded more interested in his anatomy book.

"Please Kunimitsu look at me." Sanada said and took Tezuka's chin in his hand tilting the hazeleyed man's head up to meet his eyes. Then he said:

"I'm sorry."

"I know what you're up to, so you can stop now." Tezuka said and stunned the dark haired man.

Kirihara Akaya and Kikumaru Eiji sat at a table in the cafeteria, flirting innocently like they always had. Like the coffee addicts they had become sitting there and drinking coffee together. Working together made them closer and closer as friends, at least that's what Eiji thought. Kirihara on the other hand were working closely together with Sanada Geinchirou to break the two up. Not sure if they already had. Surely they could never have broken them up but they were close, driving them insane at two different places, not able to see each other. Sanada pushing the devastated Tezuka towards breaking and Akaya doing the same to Eiji, soon the breaking point would be reached. They had one week left of the internship to make their lives miserable. Kirihara decided to step it up a bit. And push some buttons to make his last days here like living hell.

"Ah, Eiji-kun" Akaya said and Eiji sat down next to him in the cafeteria.

"Akaya. Hi" Eiji smiled back. He felt like this was happiness, talking with his friend like this.

"So how are you doing Eiji?" Kirihara asked.

"Fine… I think…" Eiji answered.

"Tell me?" he urged him.

"I keep seeing the picture of my lover kissing another when I close my eyes. I don't want to sleep, be alone or not have anything to do. Because I think of something I don't want to." Eiji told the psychology student.

"Mhm, and how does that make you feel?" he urged him again to continue.

"Bad, really bad… used." Eiji whispered.

"And what do you want?" Akaya asked.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Eiji repeated.

"What can I do for you?" Akaya then asked.

"What do you mean?" Eiji was clueless but when Akaya trailed his fingers around the collar of his shirt Eiji swallowed hard and began blushing furiously. This was going to be hard to explain if it went any further. He began murmuring excuses and got up, almost ran to the batroom and locked the door. Collecting him self slowly Eiji felt the guilt even if they didn't do anything. This happened for a few times, then Eiji began thinking that this was how touchy feely Akaya was as a person. And Eiji relaxed in the company of Kirihara, together they went outside with some children playing tennis.

"Eiji-kun. Playing tennis with children is no fun, can I play with you?" Akaya flirted.

"Nya, Akaya, we have to be nice." Eiji huffed.

"Kikumaru-sensei, please play Kirihara-sensei in tennis… please…" a little girl pleaded with huge green puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. One game, not even a set, he's better than me." Eiji explained and they decided on a set of first to 1 game won. After doing some stretches and jumps Eiji declared that he was ready for the start.

"Which?" Akaya asked.

"Smooth." Eiji answered.

"Service." Akaya smirked.

"End, and no knuckle serves." Eiji huffed again.

"Promise." And the game was on, Eiji bouncing everywhere around the courts, giving Akaya a run for his money. First point went to Eiji, he had taken Akaya with surprise.

In the end Akaya won this little short friendly game. They went inside with the children who were cheering and talking vividly to the nurses that met them at the doors. Hugging Eiji Kirihara thanked him for the great game and that they would do this more often. Eiji felt this horrible feeling, what was he doing?

Kirihara took his hand and led him inside the huge hostpital, making some of the female nurses gasp and squeal with delight, two men holding hands.

What was Eiji doing? Why wasn't he thinking about Tezuka? And why did he let Akaya hold his hand?

Title: Turn to you.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka, Sanada

Prompt: 65. Passing.

Word count: 760

Rating: T?

Summary: Internship still. Eiji looses his first patient.

Standard disclaimer applies.

49/100

"Charge to 200. Clear"

A buzz was heard as the doctor connected two metal pads to the chest of a five year old boy, his heart had stopped after they arrived in an ambulance less than a minute ago. There had been a car accident on one of the highways close by, involving seven cars and a drunk driver. This boy was the first causality Eiji had ever met. Kikumaru Eiji had lost his first patient. With tears in his eyes he followed his supervisor, the doctor in charge of this child, he had decided that Eiji would be the one to tell the parents they had lost their child.

"Kikumaru Eiji, this is the boy's mother and father." Introductions were short as the parents too had been in the accident.

"I have to tell you… that we did everything we could for your son, he didn't make it…" Eiji told them slowly with a steady voice and tears glistening in his eyes.

"He died." The father whispered and held his wife that was crying fiercely and Eiji nodded.

"Thank you for being upfront about this…" the mother sniffed.

"I just wish I could have done more." Eiji answered honestly.

"Come Eiji, we have to get going." His supervisor said and the two bids the crying parents' good bye, Eiji felt bad for leaving them like that but relaxed when a trauma team approached them.

"Eiji, you're off for the rest of the day and do not come in tomorrow. I think you need to talk to someone about this." His supervisor told him and continued:

"Then you have two days off, am I right?"

"Mhm." Eiji nodded.

"Go home, hug your girlfriend, talk with your family and visit friends." The supervisor almost chased him away to the door. Not knowing what to do Eiji shrugged his white coat of and threw it in a laundry bag and with a swift hand motion opened the back door. Feeling the warm breeze on this tearstained face Eiji walked back to his dorm room. Picking up his cellphone he called Tezuka without thinking, the signal was out of reach. Crying harder Eiji grabbed some clean clothes and packed a bag. He had to get back to Tokyo, he needed someone to talk to. Kunimitsu… He missed him, he needed him, and he wanted him. Eiji ran down to the station tears still flowing down his cheeks, he gasped out where he was going to a woman that sold him the ticket. Swiftly he moved down the stairs and on to the train that was already waiting for people to get on.

"Next stop: Tokyo Central." A female voice sounded through the speakers and Eiji dried his eyes, he was not crying. But tears kept falling anyway. Slowly but steadily Eiji molded up some courage and went towards his school and to Kunimitsu, that he left six weeks ago, on bad terms and the hadn't really spoken since then, a short phone call but not really anything more.

Tezuka was sitting on the couch with Sanada, studying methods on how to help people with muscle injuries on Gluteus Maximus, the huge muscle from the back side of the knee to the rump. Wich exercises were good to use and what not to use with an injury like that. The sound of a key in the lock made Tezuka jump and almost ran to the door. Seeing Eiji standing there with tears streaming down his face and those incredible blue eyes watered broke his heart.

"We'll continue this, another day." Tezuka said and shooed Sanada out the door. Turning to Eiji and giving him his full attention, then looking strangely at him asking:

"Why are you here, aren't you on duty?"

"I was… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…" Eiji excused him self and moved to the door.

"No, stay… What brings you back to me?" Tezuka wondered.

"I had… you could say a bad day… I lost a patient." Eiji whimpered and tears began flowing down his face once again Eiji was not able to stop them.

"Eiji…" Tezuka whispered and hugged him tightly.

"But Sanada… I thought you were… together…" Eiji whispered back.

"No… Eiji… No…" Tezuka repeated and put his head in the crook of Eiji's neck and continued whispering in Eiji's ear:

"I need you… only you… Eiji…"

"Mitsu." Eiji whimpered and let the tears of relief flow along his cheeks hugging Tezuka closer he got that feeling, the warm, homey one. This was where he belonged, with his Mitsu.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Morning.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka

Prompt: 31. Sunrise.

Word count: 193

Rating: T +?

Summary: Internship still, Eiji returns to Kyoto to finish after… well… you'll see…

Standard disclaimer applies.

50/100

Eiji woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold, Tezuka wasn't laying there close to him. Feeling the still lukewarm sheets he realized that Kunimitsu had probably gotten out of bed not too long ago. Turning around he saw his lover looking at him in the first rays of light flooded through the curtains and landed softly on Eiji's face. Smiling at his lover he sat up and cupped his face giving Kunimitsu a light kiss on the lips. Wincing when he moved to quickly Eiji laughed at the pain in his lower back, shooting up his spine. It was horrible pain, but good pain. Kunimitsu forced him gently back in bed and urged him to turn around, giving his lover in pain a light massage of his lower back. Gently using his thumbs Tezuka was making circles with just enough pressure for the pain release that Eiji needed Tezuka kept wishing that Eiji didn't have to leave today for the last weeks of his internship. Tezuka took the opportunity to kiss those defined shoulders, moving up over the neck to Eiji's cheek and then kissing the red haired man senseless.

* * *

Title: Daigoro.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Eiji/Tezuka.

Prompt: 97. Writers Choice: Adorable.

Word count: 272

Rating: T?

Summary: Internship still, Eiji returns to Kyoto.

Standard disclaimer applies.

51/100

Kikumaru Eiji sat on the train back to Kyoto after spending a few days, with his Mitsu. He felt so at ease and calm now that they had sorted it all out and that Tezuka still loved him, with all his heart and soul. Sighing to himself Eiji had actually this feeling of calmness around him, a smile stuck on his face and his heart was fluttering with joy. During the whole train ride Eiji was floating around on pink clouds in heaven. He didn't even notice the train making stops and that his stop was the next one. Opening his bag to take out a reference paper Eiji noticed that Tezuka had packed down Daigoro, laughing to him self he got curious looks from the other passengers. Daigoro was Eiji's beloved teddy bear that he got when he was a kid and kept him even now as a good luck charm even though Daigoro always fell to the left side when sitting up. Eiji remembered the tennis game that he and Oishi played and he had used Daigoro as a discrete direction when they were in a pinch.

Not taking out the papers he shook his head and closed the bag's zipper again and began humming on a song one of the kids at the ward had taught him. Smiling and humming Eiji made his way of the train and bouncing of the platform, up the stairs and out on the sidewalk. Bag casually slung over his shoulder Eiji walked determinated to the hospital. Some kids outside seeing him ran over and hugged his legs, squishing hard, they were smiling and laughing.

* * *

A/N: I know they are short, but they are sweet :)

Thank you for all reviews!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Musketeers.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. Yukimura, Kirihara.

Prompt: 51. Water.

Word count: 812

Rating: T?

Summary: Internship still, last week, Eiji is homesick.

Standard disclaimer applies.

52/100

It had been raining non stop since Eiji got back to Kyoto for the last part of his internship. He had really had it with his fellow med students, they had not understood what he had gone through. Niether one of them had lost a patient and his supervisor letting him go home for a while was was incredible. Eiji got to sleep in Tezuka's strong arms and that soothed him quite a lot. Smiling to himself Eiji took a chart from the bed before him, it was a young girl about three years old, she had been found in the lake nearby and brought in. No one knew her name or who she was, and Eiji had taken it upon himself to see her everyday since then. He had brought some books and was reading to her for about an hour every day he was on duty. The nurses working with him had gained his trust and thought it was just so sweet that he was doing this with her.

Kirihara had stopped flirting with him for some reason, not that Eiji complained, he was actually relived that he didn't have to talk with him about being in love with someone. But the day Eiji had found Kirihara in a broom closet with Yukimura Seiichi was still scaring him. Now Eiji didn't dare to go alone to any supply rooms at this hospital. Laughing at the book he held in his hands, he had forgotten about this one, it wasn't a children's book but he needed to read it for school The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas, about the young man by the name of Dartangan who wants to be a musketeer just like his father was.

Starting where he left of Eiji began reading again.

"Excuse me?" a hazel eyed man asked at the reception where the young nurse by the name Kana was working. Looking up from her papers she immediately blushed and said:

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an intern, med student at the children's ward." The dark voice of the man echoed, he looked around, all the nurses had stopped and was looking at him, blushing.

"And who might this intern be? A she have a name?"

"Ah, his name is Kikumaru Eiji." The hazel eyed man told her as a blonde nurse with Mai written on her nametag walked up to him and said:

"Hi, my name is Mai. I'm working a lot with Eiji-sensei. I'll take you to him..."

They walked together in silence and she put her index finger to her lips to show him the beautiful sight of Eiji reading a book to the seemingly sleeping child.

"Eiji." Tezuka whispered and Eiji turned around in his chair, standing up and closing the book he walked as fast as he could to get to Tezuka.

"Mitsu!" Eiji squealed as he gave Mai the book and the chart as he glomped the slightly older male.

"I missed you." Eiji continued and snuggled closer to the junction where his neck met his shoulder.

"Eiji, let go there are others around." Tezuka said sweetly, Eiji blushed and began untangle himself from the stoic man while looking at Mai, the nurse.

"I'm sorry, this must have chocked you…" Eiji began excusing himself and entwined his fingers with Tezukas'.

"No don't. I think it's adorable, but you might want to keep it quiet around here. The old ladies are full of gossip and might make it in to little sweet white lies." She warned him.

"Well, well. Tezuka-san." They heard a voice behind them.

"Kunimitsu-kun." Another joined and the two lovers turned around to be faced by Kirihara Akaya and Yukimura Seiichi.

"Yukimura, Kirihara." Tezuka huffed and did not let go of Eiji's hand.

"So this was what you were hiding from Sanada." Kirihara accused Tezuka.

"I was never hiding this. I've been open about it since the start." Tezuka told the black haired man.

"Maybe I have to make an announcement to your supervisor that you were kissing another man in the hospital room of a child." Akaya threatened them.

"No! You can't!" Mai yelled.

"Don't worry, he can't do that." Eiji answered calm.

"What?" She turned to Eiji and looked confused.

"I'll just return the favour of telling them about the broom closet on the second floor last week." Eiji smirked, see Eiji can smirk to. Making Kirihara gasp and grab Yukimura's hand turning away and leaving the two lovers with the nurse Mai.

Moving a hand swiftly to cover his face Tezuka Kunimitsu began laughing heartily, joining him was Eiji and Mai just looked at the two of them, shrugging, she gave Eiji back the chart and his heavy book.

Tezuka was standing in front of him laughing, Eiji had never seen him like this. It made his heart flutter with joy.

* * *

Title: Surprises.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. Inui and Kaidoh.

Prompt: 90. Home.

Word count: 1139

Rating: T+? Suggestive themes and ideas.

Summary: Leaving together. Arriving together.

Standard disclaimer applies.

53/100

Together Eiji and Tezuka packed all of Eiji's things from the boring and uncluttered room that he had lived in for the little stay of ten weeks he had been an intern at the Kyoto children's hospital. They loaded Tezuka's black coloured Mitsubishi Evo IV with all of Eiji's clothes and things. Leaving Daigoro for last Tezuka got the used old bear and hugged it tightly. Eiji could not do anything else than just smile at the sight of the young man hugging his bear while looking at him. Laughing in a very un-Tezuka like manner he walked up to Eiji, flung an arm around his shoulders casually. He had longed to do just that for months, showing of his boyfriend. Showing everyone that he was taken and by whom.

Getting in the black sports car Tezuka started it and they drove of back to Tokyo, this was so much more comfortable than the train Eiji mused.

The car ride consisted of jokes and music, that Tezuka had chosen, his car, his music. Eiji had just laughed at that. But he agreed that the music was okay and he hummed along.

Back in Tokyo Eiji smiled and looked around, just as he left it ten weeks ago. Tezuka smiling at him then he said:

"Eiji, I have to tell you something…"

"What?" Eiji said quietly.

"Well. My parents didn't think that I should stay in the dorm after they visited…" Tezuka began.

"No! You can't leave! Not leaving me?" Eiji gasped.

"Eiji, let me finish?" Tezuka smiled and Eiji nodded sadly.

"So they found an apartment a few blocks away from school." Tezuka continued and saw tears forming in Eiji's eyes. Eiji was sure that Tezuka was leaving him and moving in with Sanada.

"And both they and I want you to move in with me."

Eiji looked up at the hazel eyed man, had he heard right that he wanted him, Kikumaru Eiji to live with him? Tears fell down his blushing face as Tezuka made a right turn and stopped at a newly built house about ten floors high. The white and grey concrete made the house seem even bigger. Helping Eiji out of the car Tezuka pointed at a balcony on the fourth floor and said:

"There but on the other side of the house is our apartment."

Taking Tezuka's hand and Daigoro in his arms they made their way to the fourth floor and then Tezuka handing him a key with the name Eiji graved in to it, Eiji inserted the key and turned the lock. The safety door was easy to open but thick, the whole apartment was light. Light blue and caramel coloured walls. Eiji gasped as he walked inside, taking of his shoes while Tezuka went down to the car to get the last things from Eiji's short move. Eiji explored the flat, it was three rooms and two bathrooms, and the kitchen was all white except the marble workbench. Feeling like he needed to pinch himself Eiji could not believe that Kuniharu and Ayana wanted him to move in here with their son, Eiji felt incredibly lucky.

Eiji looked around, they had even bought furniture and cooking utensils, tears streaming down his face he was still looking around, making his way slowly to the bedroom. It was exquside, the headboard was black metal shaped in different ways and the whole room was a dark shade of red. And the bed cover was in another form of black. Eiji wondered who decorated the place, everything was so beautiful, turning to the door Eiji saw that Kunimitsu had invited two people. Walking there to greet them Eiji saw Inui and Kaidoh, Eiji glomped the latter one of the two. It turned out that Kaidoh was studying design, and wanted to decorate at his spare time, while playing tennis full time, with his private coaches Inui and Yanagi Renji.

He had decorated the entire apartment, to fit Eiji and Tezuka. Strong but soothing colours spiked with a bit of playfulness from Eiji, Kaidoh was right on the spot. Eiji offered to make tea and dragged Kaidoh with him to the kitchen since he knew where the things were and Eiji needed someone to talk to.

"Kaoru, how have you been?" Eiji asked the dark haired man joining him at the kitchen table.

"Really good, you?" Kaidoh answered and hissed a little as they saw Inui and Tezuka leave for a moment.

"Honestly, not so good, I feel so guilty. Mitsu getting all this for us and what have I done for him?" Eiji answered.

"He loves you." Kaidoh stated and looked at Eiji.

"I know, I just feel like I should pay him back somehow." He smiled sadly, and Kaidoh smirked.

"How far along are you in your relationship?" Kaidoh asked still having a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Eiji was confused.

"Have you? Who are? And who are you?" Kaidoh did some hand gestures that made Eiji realize what he was talking about and told him what, who and why they were like that.

Kaidoh was nodding and seemed to agree with him. Little did they know that Inui had returned and was scribbling something in his new black notepad? Moving out of the shadows of the door entrance he began interpret what Eiji just told Kaidoh while both of them blushed deeply and Inui sat down next to Kaidoh, he had a suggestion for Eiji. Involving them running down to the store in the central city of Tokyo that Inui had visited before, it had some unconventional stuff. There he wanted Eiji to buy handcuffs… well the rest you have to guess. But Eiji saw Kaidoh blush furiously and thought of something, maybe they had thought of that when decorating the bedroom and he asked:

"Did you…"

"Yes, bedside table, second drawer on the right side if I know Kaidoh." Inui answered. Eiji got up, went to the bedroom and looked in the second drawer, surely enough, there was a pair of handcuffs and a feather, what deranged ideas had Inui and Kaidoh? Eiji did not want to know what happened behind closed doors in there lives, no, absolutely not!

Kaidoh shooed Inui to the kitchen and whispered to Eiji:

"Tie him up and take him. Use the feather to tease him to a breaking point, or something you have to lick of."

"I did not just hear that…" Eiji whispered straight out, not to anyone special.

"What didn't you hear?" Tezuka wondered, he had just returned.

"Ah, Mitsu! Nohing special." Eiji said and closed the drawer quickly, taking Tezuka with him to the kitchen where they had tea with Inui and Kaidoh. They loved the new apartment. And made Kaidoh promise to decorate the next time they moved.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Dinner for Ame.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. Ame and Oishi.

Prompt: 85. She.

Word count: 1758

Rating: T?

Summary: Ame decides to visit Eiji alone.

Standard disclaimer applies.

54/100

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the med students?" A light haired woman asked at the reception of Tokyo's teaching hospital. She got the directions from the strict old lady behind the counter. The old lady shook her head saying something like young people these days. Smiling to her self Ame walked the long white hallways of the teaching hospital, trying to find her way to the big auditorium, apparently Eiji had a lecture about Anatomy, quietly sliding the door open she peered in, the big auditorium was huge, probably about three hundred people sitting and listening to the lecturer talking about joints and deceases that can appear in joints and ligaments. Ame looked at the red haired lecturer, he looked vaguely familiar he reminded her of someone. Deciding to not listen in on the ending of the lecture she sat down outside and pulled out a book and began reading on how to teach, reversed psychology and so on. About ten minutes later Eiji walked out together with the lecturer laughing and talking like they were friends.

"Eiji-kun" she said and looked at the slightly shorter red haired man.

"Ah, Ame-chan. Kenji, this is Oishi's girlfriend Ame." Eiji introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the brat's older brother." He bowed his head and got a blush from the girl.

"Nice to meet you too." She agreed.

"Ame. What are you doing here?" Eiji smiled at her and together they walked outside, Eiji clutching his books tightly to his chest. Even though Ame and Oishi had been dating for more than two years Eiji still had troubles to get closer to her for some stupid reason. Actually Eiji really liked Ame, she was the perfect girlfriend for Oishi.

"I wanted to talk with you." She admitted and they arrived at the dorm, she looked at Eiji who continued on his way, remembering he laughed and said:

"We moved like two weeks ago when I returned from the internship." Eiji said and they walked the short distance to the new apartment. Eiji invited her inside and she was awe stuck by the looks of it, gasping:

"It's so beautiful. And clean. Oishi's place is never this neat?!"

"Thank you. Mitsu and I have a deal. We hate cleaning and don't do anything to litter it and then once a week we clean it thoroughly." Eiji explained as they sat down in the caramel coloured leather like couch. He remembered that she liked ice tea and went to the kitchen and took some out from the fridge. Putting down a pitcher of ice tea and two glasses Eiji sat down next to her and poured the drinks.

"What do you want to know?" Eiji smiled sweetly at her.

"I want…" se blushed.

"What, tell me?" he felt as straight forward as Atobe Keigo had been with him that day by the pond.

"I think I might be… you know…" she muttered looking at the floor.

"Might be what?" Eiji wondered.

"Pregnant…" she smiled sadly.

"That's great. But why are you telling me this?" Eiji was struck by the mystery of it all.

"I talked to Yume and she said that you give good advice." Ame admitted shyly.

"Oh." Eiji blushed and began thinking, pondering out loud:

"Are you sure, have you tested it?"

"No, I'm to scared to do it alone." She smiled sadly.

"Well. Then first up is seeing if it is true." Eiji began looking at her.

"Mhm." She nodded in agreement.

"Let's get you to a doctor's office and checked out. I know the perfect one." Eiji smiled and walked to the phone, calling one of his lecturers' old students that he had met earlier on this semester. Getting an appointment as soon as they arrived they got their coats and shoes they were on their way. Quickly arriving at the office and Eiji saw the female doctor and waved her over.

"Ame, this is Hagiwara-sensei." Eiji introduced the two and together they began walking down the hallway. Ame turned around and made a hand motion for him to join her, arriving at her side she whispered:

"I don't want to be alone."

"I understand." Eiji answered and took her hand in his. Little did they know that in the shadows was a dark haired man standing with a smirk on his face.

"I have your results here." Hagiwara-sensei said as she arrived after about twenty minutes.

"And?" Eiji said, probably he was more nervous than Ame.

"Congratulations Ame-san, you are going to be a mother." She smiled at her patient.

"Oh!" Ame's eyes widened and she grasped Eiji's hand saying:

"I have to tell Oishi. How will I tell him?"

"Not a problem Ame-chan, if you want I can be there as support." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Can I call him here now, can we do it in your apartment?" she wondered.

"Of course, I'll go call Tezuka right now, so he can start dinner for four people." Eiji announced taking up his cell phone while Ame got her schedule for her check ups and the name of he prenatal vitamins she should take twice a day.

Tezuka had agreed, of course why wouldn't he do that. So he began making dinner, curry, not to strong but not wimpy either. Over the years Tezuka had gotten more and more interested in making food, especially for Eiji. Kunimitsu enjoyed coming home and making dinner for his lover, that sounded a bit cheesy but over all he loved doing anything for Eiji. Smiling to him self Tezuka chopped some vegetables and made a little salad to go with the curry.

The rice was already done when the doorbell made its high pitched sound. With the blue manly apron on and a towel to dr his hands on Tezuka made his way to open it.

"Ah, Tezuka." Oishi said when the door was opened by a hazel eyed man.

"Oishi, come on in. Eiji and Ame are out running in the city for a little while longer." Tezuka explained and let him inside. Making sure that there was no alcohol around and that dinner was finished he joined Oishi in the living room talking about lectures and then the subject of Ame.

"She has been acting really strange, a couple of days ago she had food poisoning and after that it seems like she hasn't been herself." Oishi explained to his former captain.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You're graduating in a month, then getting a job preferably somewhere around here. Eiji misses you and Fuji a lot." Tezuka told the young man who smiled and agreed that he missed them too.

"We're back!" Eiji said with a higher voice.

"Hello…" Ame said as they walked in together. They had passed an hour maybe more at the local coffee shop where Eiji always met up with other people like Atobe and Jirou.

"Welcome home, love." Tezuka said to Eiji who hugged the taller man tightly, then remembered that Oishi was right there before kissing his boyfriend.

"I don't mind." Oishi knew what Eiji wondered.

Eiji got up on his tiptoes and let his lips meet Kunimitsu's soft and newly moistured ones. With a sigh of contentment Eiji snuggled closer to his Mistu, looking at Ame he realized that she was becoming more and more nervous. Smiling he took her hand and the four of them walked in to the kitchen.

"Something smells really good." Ame admitted.

"Mitsu's cooking is always good." Eiji praised his lover and smiled at Oishi.

"Tezuka cooks?" the black haired man wondered and Eiji nodded, getting closer to him whispering:

"I don't think he want's anyone to know…"

Oishi and Ame laughed at that and then saw the stranges sight, Tezuka pouted at Eiji.

They sat down and began eating the delicious meals and praising the chef. Tezuka actually blushed when Ame asked if he could give her the recepie for this curry, he nodded in agreement. The dinner was eaten and Eiji said he wanted to take care of the dishes before sitting down again, he enlisted the help of his boyfriend and shooed the other two I to the living room and Eiji nodded at Ame who took a deep breath and Eiji saw the fear in her eyes. This wasn't something that they had planned, and it would come like a surprise to him. Well it came as not a complete surprise to her this afternoon. They washed up quickly but when Tezuka went to join them Eiji held him back, turned the tap on and made it sound like they were still washing the dishes. They listened in on the conversation that occurred in their living room, it was going nowhere and Eiji decided to give her a little push in the right direction. He took out the little plastic jar of vitamins, took Tezuka's hand and walked in to the living room.

"Ame-chan. Catch." Eiji said giving her a little notice before she held the little white jar in her hands.

"Thank you Eiji. I might had forgotten them if you hadn't reminded me." She smiled and gave him a glare.

"Wouldn't want you to forget something that important, should we leave again?" Eiji challenged her sweetly.

"No, you might as well stay." She said and looked at the white plastic thing in her hands.

"Ame are you okay? Eiji don't be so mean to her." Oishi protected her.

"He's not… I'm not…" She said and tears brimmed in her eyes while she continued:

"I didn't know it would be so hard to say this."

"You're not sick?" Oishi asked her and she burst out laughing and crying at the same time.

"No, Suichiro. I'm not." She said and handed him the plastic jar/bottle thing.

Reading vitamins enriched with more vitamin B, looking up at her he said:

"Do you have to eat these?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Enough Ame, just tell him." Eiji sighed.

"Does he know what I don't?" Oishi wondered.

"I'm pregnant." Ame stated and closed her eyes, not daring to meet Oishi's eyes.

"What?" Oishi gasped and let it sink in for a few seconds before hugging his girlfriend close murmuring:

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Mhm." She nodded at him and tears streamed down her face, tears of joy and happiness.

Eiji and Tezuka laced their fingers together and walked silently out of the room smiling at Oishi's happiness. Things were looking up for all of them.

* * *

Title: Mood Swings.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. Older Seigaku regulars and girlfriends.

Prompt: 8. Weeks.

Word count: 915

Rating: T?

Summary: Oishi and Ame graduates and have a dinner at Kawamura sushi.

Standard disclaimer applies.

55/100

Eiji and Tezuka sat at the table with Kaidoh and Inui. They joked about the good old days and the always so enjoyable subject of school. Everyone at the same age except Eiji was graduating this year and it made Eiji feel kind of bad. But he knew now he had to specialize in childrens desceases. Tezuka already had a job where he was working during his internships. Kaidoh was out in the world playing tennis, he had become a pro tennis player now and enjoyed it to the fullest. Eiji thanked them again for helping them with the apartment and that Eiji loved the bedroom. Inui took out his black notepad and looked at Eiji saying:

"How about the other gift?"

"Eh…" Eiji blushed and got a curious look from Tezuka.

"What?" Kunimitsu asked.

"We… haven't…" Eiji admitted.

"Ii data." Inui began scribbling, and earned himself an elbow in the side and Kaidoh huffed:

"Sadaharu, what have we talked about?"

"Ah, Kaoru. I know… Just couldn't help it." Inui admitted looking like a puppy knowing that he did wrong and Eiji burst out laughing, surprised that Kaidoh had that kind of impact on Inui. Not noticing he had the same kind of power over his lover, entering from the kitchen Yume came along and sat down next to the four guys. She looked at Eiji and they struck up a conversation about Eiji's kids, at the hospital where he worked extra as a nurse and voluntaries he loved talking about them. Oishi and Ame entered together, hand in hand they walked over to the already seated friends of theirs.

"Ame-chan! How are you?" Eiji squealed and smiled.

"I'm doing just fine." She smiled back.

"It's so nice to see the two of you getting along so nicely." Yume smiled.

"Mhm." Eiji nodded, he had gotten a very reliable friend in Ame to.

"Any new gossip?" Ame turned to Yume and smiled when the Fuji's arrived to. This night was going to last as long as they needed to. Eiji enjoyed every minute of it. Then he asked Ame to join him outside for a little while, he wanted to know more about her pregnancy and how it was progressing. He was interested in how she evolved in to this motherly creature. Then he imagined Oishi as a father, the mother hen of Seigaku, without warning he began laughing and Ame looked strangely at him and asked why.

"See Oishi as a dad…" he snickered. If they had a daughter what he would worry about her and she'd be locked in her room as soon as she would say the word boy. If they were having a son and he would scrape his knee, poor child. Then she agreed with a snicker but told Eiji that he would be a great father, Eiji agreed. Inside Syuuske had ordered wasabi sushi and Eiji pulled Ame away from it telling her about Fuji's taste in sushi. Eiji was acting more worried than he was supposed to, and Oishi fussing over her all the time. That was it, she had had it. She growled warningly every time anyone would try to help her:

"I'm not physically disabled. I can do things for my self thank you."

"I know, love, I just want to help you." Oishi admitted with a tingle of blush on his cheeks. Every wall she had put up around her broke down and Ame began crying. Mood swings.

The school had ended and Eiji was working as a doctor at the hospital where Tezuka worked as a physical therapist and together they talked about opening their own practice for injured children, Eiji keeping up on their condition and Tezuka helping them getting movement back in their bodies. Joking and planning for the future, Eiji really enjoyed that, no he loved that. Dreaming about his bright future with Tezuka made him smile and forget about his soon to arrive internship again he would be joined by Akaya. But this time he would have the status of a doctor, a paediatrician and have the responsibility but with the help of more experienced doctors be able to care for the children.

One evening they were invited over to Tomiko and her family for dinner, Eiji had been looking forward to that since he was invited and they had insisted on him bringing Tezuka. And he intended on doing just that. Together Eiji and Kunimitsu drove over to Tomiko's house and they had their fingers laced together, Eiji helping Tezuka shift the gears. Arriving at the yellow house they walked up the three steps to the porch and rung the bell. This was beginning of the family get together with the whole Kikumaru family, including Tezuka. Sweet of them, after three years they wanted to Tezuka to join them in every celebration and dinner they had.

This was a great way to spend time together both Eiji and his Mitsu had agreed when they worked too much both of them. But it had to be like that for a while when Eiji went to school and worked part time, and Tezuka working eight hours per day five days a week. Then helping Eiji figure out his homework during the week ends, they were in harmony for the time being, they had worked out a schedule on who did what and as long as they both did their share they had the time to relax and enjoy each other too.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Barbeque.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. The Kikumaru family.

Prompt: 54. Air.

Word count:

Rating: T?

Summary: Barbeque time.

Standard disclaimer applies.

56/100

"Eiji, Kunimitsu! You're here!" Eiji's sister Miki squealed and hugged them both. This was not what Tezuka was used to and at first it had made him uncomfortable and he felt out of place. But now three years later he had gotten used to the youngest sister and her habit of jumping them both. She too had invited a man, they had never met the newcomer before. So now introductions were made since they were the last ones to arrive, first there was Ichiro and his wife Ayame and their twin girls now seven and a half, that half was important to tell them. Then there was Tomiko and her man Tooru and their soon to be three year old daughter Yukina. Then the parents and Kenji, lastly but not least Eiji and his Tezuka Kunimitsu, Miki's new boyfriend Kanade, asked if they were just friends or what?

"They have been together longer than you and I." Miki answered and smiled.

"He's gay?" Kanade blurted.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Oh…" Kanade was out of words.

"You don't have to like it, just try to be open minded." Kunimitsu told him.

"I've never met… gay people before." Kanade said quietly.

"Don't… think of it like that." Miki said, taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him away. Then she whispered:

"Look at the two of them, see how they act together tonight and I'll ask you later what you think." He agreed with a nod and looked at the young couple and seeing them holding hands before one of the twin girls jumped Eiji's leg, begging her uncle to play with her. Eiji smiled at his boyfriend and took the girl under his arm and walked of, playing with all three girls.

Tezuka could nothing else but laugh and join the adults in conversation. Sitting down on a wooden chair and was asked what he wanted to drink, he choose some tea, since they arrived in his black Mitsubishi he was driving it home afterwards. Hearing his boyfriend laugh Kunimitsu turned around and saw Eiji holding both twins, one under each arm and a hysterically laughing two and a half year old attached to his right leg, he called to Tezuka:

"Love, I found these things here, do you know what they are?"

"I have no idea." Tezuka answered smiling.

"I wonder what you can do with them." Eiji said and put the girls down tickling them mercilessly.

"Wonder if you can do this to them." Tezuka said and grabbed Eiji throwing him over his shoulder, making all adults laugh and the children scream in delight. No one had ever been on their side for this kind of playing before.

The dinner was credit to the men at the grill and the women made the potatoes and sauces. And peace and quiet, well not exactly quiet was credit to Eiji and Kunimitsu playing with the children on the lawn. Ichiro and Tooru called for the girls and they joined the two fathers, leaving Eiji and Tezuka panting from exhaustion on the ground.

"I think we might have to get kids in the future…" Eiji suggested.

"Mhm, I think we might." Tezuka agreed and kissed his boyfriend after helping him get on his feet.

"You do?" Eiji squealed and hugged his Mitsu closer.

"Later, when we have a secure life then we can talk about it." Tezuka reasoned, Eiji had never in a million years thought that Tezuka would agree to this.

"Come on now dinner is ready!" Tomiko called for them and they went to the outdoor furniture where they had been on earlier. The barbequed chicken was delicious, they all couldn't stop eating, making the head chefs (Tomiko and Tooru) very happy.

"So now it's only you left Kenji-kun, when are you going to settle down?" his mother asked and made the young lecturer blush furiously.

"Mom, don't be like that." Kenji sighed.

"I'd like some grandchildren from you to. Since Eiji cant have them with his love. You four have to give me more of them." The mother stated making Eiji look sad and the other four siblings looked uncomfortable.

"More? Aren't three enough for now?" Ichiro asked.

"No, I want more of them." She argued.

"Let us find out what we want to do first." Kenji sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Eiji." Tezuka whispered and the whole family turned to look at them.

"I know they won't be biological children, but we are going to adopt, or something like that, maybe be foster parents?" Eiji told his mother with anger in his voice.

"Eiji-kun? You are?" Kanade asked, with Tezuka giving him the answer in the short form of a nod.

"That's so great… Onii-chan!" Miki and Tomiko smiled, cheering Eiji up.

"When?" Ayame, Ichiro's wife asked.

"Later on, when we both are working, have financial stability and are able to do almost what ever we want." Eiji answered and leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his lover.

* * *

Title: At-paediatrician.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji. Fuji An.

Prompt: 78. Where?

Word count:

Rating: T?

Summary: Internship. Last time. Where will Eiji be?

Standard disclaimer applies.

57/100

"Rise and shine love." Tezuka snuggled up to his lover not wanting to leave the bed today. But since it was Eiji who asked him to get up, he thought about it but decided against it, he reached for his boyfriend and dragged him down on the bed, who would have known that Kunimitsu was such a snuggler? Eiji laughed sweetly and began persuading Tezuka to get out of bed. That was no easy job, but when Eiji mentioned that he might be late for work, Tezuka flew quickly out of the bed and rushed in to take a shower. Eiji had his last internship now, he was an AT doctor in paediatrics at Tokyo memorial, in the same building where Tezuka worked. Surprised over his place at the new internship Eiji had decided to take it, since they were offering him a job after he graduated, with an agreeable salary. Understanding that he might be able to eat lunch with his beloved Mitsu every now and then made the final decision. He was supposed to take this job, that was his destiny, maybe not as dramatically as it sounds but still this was his dream and to be able to share that with Kunimitsu and be a part of his dream made it all worth it.

Eiji arrived on time at the hospital, he carefully walked up to the counter were a woman sat with a colour full set of surgical clothes.

"Hi." He said tentatively.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" she smiled at him.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, I'm supposed to work here?" he smiled back at her.

"Oh, that's so great, I'll have a nurse show you around after you change your clothes. Around the corner to the left you have the doctors changing rooms." She gave him directions and told him a coat would be hanging in his locker, they had prepared a locker just for him.

"Thank you." He replied and walked the way she had pointed out.

Eiji had gotten a set of surgical clothes, two white coats and there on one was a name tag. He smiled, he had gotten his first nametag. That was a huge step for him and his carrier as a paediatrician, Eiji shrugged of his jacket and put on the white coat. It made him look even more handsome, Eiji hadn't changed much of his appearance since his time at Seigaku, still having the same length on his hair, maybe a tiny bit shorter. When they began high school he had stopped wearing the band aid on his right cheek, except for games – it was like a lucky charm. Tennis, maybe he would have time this week end to join his Mitsu in a tennis game. Putting jacket and his bag in the locker he closed the door and waked out to the hallway where he was met by a familiar face. Fuji An was working as a junior nurse (?) at the hospital and had been delighted when they asked her to show the new doctor around. When the two of them saw each other, and being introduced by the girl behind the counter they just laughed and hugged each other.

"Eiji. It's been such a long time ago that we met like this. And last time at Taka's every one was talking about Oishi's and Ame's happiness." An said with a smile.

"It sure has. I didn't know you worked here?" he noted and she told him about when her brother was hurt by Kirihara that she began doing a little work every now and again but now she was working full time as a nurse after she married Syuuske. Eiji smiled and put his arm casually around her shoulders while saying:

"Well, Tach… Fuji-san, show me around."

She just laughed, she had always been called An but this made her giggle. The other nurses looked at the two of them, Eiji smiled and whispered to An:

"Why is everyone staring?"

"Don't you know?" she whispered back.

"No?" Eiji said clueless.

"You are the only _young_ man on this floor. And now you can guess." She smiled and he blushed furiously.

"Ah, welcome Kikumaru-san." An old male doctor said and introduced himself:

"I'm Takanaga Haru."

"Ah, Kikumaru Eiji." Eiji bowed his head slightly as a polite gesture.

"I'm showing him around, Haru-sensei." An smiled.

"That's good, let Eiji-sensei get used to the hospital, you may stay with him for the rest of his shift. Oh, I hope you don't mind that we use your given name, it's easier to get to the kids." Haru said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"No problem, I think I like it here already." Eiji admitted and the work day started, Eiji got his first patient. A little three year old boy with pneumonia, he had come in with a repertory problem. The boy wheezed every time he took a breath and claimed that it hurt. His mother was sitting in a chair next to the bed when Eiji and An entered the room.

"Hi there." Eiji said smiling.

"Hi…" the boy whispered and began a coughing fit, Eiji shook the mother's hand and began his work. While An was next to the boy telling him stories and smiling helping him to drink a little mug of water. Together An and Eiji made a spectacular team.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Hikaru.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, Oishi and Ame.

Prompt: 29. Birth.

Word count: 1437

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji's first day as a paediatrician. An emergency C-section.

Standard disclaimer applies.

58/100

Months had passed and Eiji's educational period was over and he was on call today. This was the first time in weeks that Eiji and Kunimitsu were able to play a game of tennis. One set match between the two lovers, Eiji know that he was losing but he enjoyed the game and they made a promise to each other that they would try to play a game every week. Working up a sweat was good, even though both of them were going to have pains from the training tomorrow, but it didn't matter. A sudden sound of a beeper made its way to their ears. Eiji ran to their bags, there was an emergency at the hospital and he was being paged. Tezuka grabbed their things and shooed Eiji towards the hospital, clad in his tennis clothes Eiji walked to the counter asking why he was being paged. The receptionist, now he knew her name was Kazuma, she told him about that they were doing an emergency C-section on a young woman that had gone in to labour five weeks premature of her due date. They wanted Eiji to check on the premature baby and be in charge of him, a huge responsibility and Eiji liked it. Kazuma giggled a little and pointed out that he might want to change and take a shower before entering the maternity ward. He joined in her laughter and told her that he was playing tennis this morning since about eight. She thought he was ambitious and working out made every guy attractive. And seeing Eiji-sensei in training clothes would be the talk of the week amongst the nurses. He thanked her and did his usual (to us) bounce in to the locker rooms and hit the showers in lightening speed. Scrubbing himself clean Eiji took a white towel from the rack and began drying up. Then he quickly jumped in his colourful surgical clothes, luckily he had put extra underwear and socks in his locker for emergencies and this was clearly an emergency situation. His beeper went of and he rushed down to surgery, scrubbing his arms with that special non-scented soap lathering his arms and disinfecting them.

Getting in the OR he saw a familiar face on the bed, her long light hair was tucked in in one of those caps that you wear in surgery, but it was no mistake, there on the bed was Ame, Oishi's girlfriend. Eiji smiled behind the mask covering the lower half of his face. Next to her holding her hand and having a worried face on was Oishi, his eyes were tearing up being able not to help her though this. Eiji was determinated that this would be a success, and not to tell them to think anything else. Opening the doors he entered and nodded at the sensei in charge of this whole thing who apologized:

"I'm sorry we called you today, I hope we didn't disturb you Eiji."

"Eiji?" Oishi turned around to se his former doubles partner standing there doing a victory sign, smiling with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Do you know each other?" the sensei asked curiously.

"Yes, he is the baby's god father." Ame smiled, while clenching her jaws in pain, the local was not working yet it seemed.

"I am?" Eiji almost squealed.

"Of course, you were the one that helped Ame and me from the beginning, you and Tezuka that is." Oishi smiled.

"Nya, Oishi…" Eiji blushed and the sensei gave the all clear for the surgery to start. Eiji was standing there ready to take the child in his arms, only seconds later he was holding the boy in his arms and walked over to his working table. Clearing the child's mouth and listening to his heart beat, Eiji gave the child a little nudge and he began wailing. A sigh of relief was heard in the room.

"It's a boy." Eiji smiled at his two friends showing them their little miracle.

"Go with them, see him close then come to me?" Ame said and blinked sleepily.

"I will. I love you Ame, I really do." Oishi said and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Dad, we have things to do, so you can meet the love of your life later." Eiji said putting the child down and together they walked to the elevators and began their ride up to the children's ward, the child was premature and needed to be observed for a few days maybe longer.

"Eiji-sensei. There was a call for you, a Tezuka said that he was picking you up in an hour. That was about forty five minutes ago." The sweet brown haired Kazuma told him and Oishi.

"Ah, tell Mitsu I'm in room 509, and that he should come see his god son." Eiji smiled, guiding Oishi and pulling the emergency table for newborn children in front of him. Arriving at room 509 Eiji asked the nurses to clean the boy up while he himself got cleaned up and got a cup of coffee with the boy's father. Oishi wanted to watch as they did all those things, Eiji smiled and went to clean up leaving Oishi looking at his son.

Tezuka arrived a little bit early and walked in to the children's ward. A brown haired woman smiled at him asking if he might be Mitsu.

"I am." Kunimitsu answered and she told him that he should go to room 509 and that there was something that he should see there. Eiji emerged from behind him, showing the receptionist, who blushed, to be quiet by holding his index finger to his lips. He sneaked up behind Kunimitsu with the intention of scaring his lover, but instead his Mitsu turned around and grabbed his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug.

"Silly Eiji, thinking that he could scare me…" Tezuka joked.

"Come on Mitsu, there is someone I'd like for you to meet." Eiji was still smiling and laughing. Walking together down the hallway they entered the infant part of the ward. A mother and child part, standing outside room 509 Eiji knocked on the door lightly and quietly pushed it open. There sitting on the bed was Ame, the new mother and the new father was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I've got your first visitor here." Eiji smiled and stepped aside, showing Tezuka behind him.

"Ah, Tezuka." Oishi said and began rising to a standing position, but Tezuka put his hand on Oishi's shoulder pushing him back down. Leaning on him for support he kissed Ame's cheek and congratulated the both of them. A red haired nurse (not as red as Eiji's hair, dark red) came and asked for Eiji to look at the child. Smiling and turning to the new parents he said:

"Of course I need to see him, I have to see him with out all that goo on his body. Don't be scared."

Ame and Oishi nodded as Tezuka sat down on an armchair and the three began talking about nothing, Tezuka noticed that they were nervous so he asked things to get them to think about a little other things:

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No, we thought we'd have five more weeks… but we have ideas." Oishi said and both of them seemed to calm down a bit.

A couple of minutes went by then Eiji arrived with a blue bundle in his arms, there was no need to keep the child on oxygen, he was breathing just fine on his own. But for safetyreasons they would keep them both for a couple of days. He handed the child carefully and with practiced ease to his father, Oishi was standing there and felt awkward, Eiji was handling his child better than himself. Tezuka leaned closer to Oishi whispering:

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it. I did."

"You did?" Oishi wondered.

"Mhm, I held Eiji's niece once, he left me alone. What to do?" Tezuka shrugged it of.

"You held a child?" Oishi was stunned and Tezuka nodded.

"He'll be a great dad some day." Eiji admitted.

Ame laughed at that and got the attention of the three men, she continued laughing and looked at Eiji wheezing:

"And how about you Eiji-kun? You'd be a great dad to. Lucky child…"

"Thank you Ame-chan." Eiji blushed and smiled at her.

"So, are you going to introduce uncle Eiji and uncle Mitsu to the sweet little child?" Eiji asked and sat down with her on the bed.

"Hikaru, these are your god fathers…" she whispered to the child.

* * *

Title: Narrow Minded. 

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, Ame.

Prompt: 14. Green.

Word count: 1014

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka is nervous. Not usual, but it happens occationally.

Standard disclaimer applies.

59/100

This was the first day in a long time that Tezuka did not want to work, he did not want to leave those warm and comfortable greenish-blue cotton sheets. He felt like it was not his day today. He had this creepy feeling in his gut, something was going terribly wrong today. He dragged himself to the kitchen table and ate some breakfast, leftovers from dinner yesterday. Tezuka rubbed his eyes and yawned, Eiji had the night shift at his ward and wasn't supposed to come home until the afternoon. Deciding not to make coffee at home he took his bag and slung it casually over his shoulder, he walked out of the apartment and locked the door. Walking slowly Tezuka took his time looking around and getting him self lost in thought. Thinking about why he was feeling so misplaced and what was about to happen now, trying to shrug it of he shook his head gently and continued his slow walk to the hospital's left wing, the physical therapy, massage and acupuncture wards were together.

He, Tezuka Kunimitsu was admitting that he was jumpy, how unusual… He felt followed. Probably was the cause of it lack of proper sleep, he could not sleep well at all with out Eiji in his bed, with out him something was missing. With a smile on his face he decided that this morning he would pay a visit to Eiji and give him a hug, for no other reason than loving him. In a few days it would be his own birthday again, and yet again his family would be no where to be seen and he was alone. No, he decided he was not, with Eiji there he would be fine. Maybe they would invite a few people over for dinner that day, the Fujis along with Oishi, Ame and Hikaru of course. This dinner party was going to be fun, he decided right there and then. Maybe he could convince Eiji and Oishi in a doubles game against him and Fuji. Having his blank face on Tezuka walked inside the hospital to the rehab ward where he was currently working, not noticing the shadow that had followed him there. Making a quick change in to his green surgical suit and took his nametag from yesterday's clothes and putting it on his left hand side on his chest. Readjusting his glasses while he walked to the cafeteria, he thought of Eiji and wondered how his first night shift had been. He decided to get the red haired man a cup of coffee with that hug.

Eiji was tired, he felt like he could fall a sleep in a matter of seconds if he did not keep himself occupied. Making the rounds on his five children he had gotten responsibility of Eiji tried to smile the whole time and get by to his two hour break in about an hour. Sighing for himself he wondered what Tezuka might be doing. But when a familiar hand landed on his shoulder with a light squeeze Eiji smiled and looked at the person owning that hand, his boyfriend was offering him a cup of warm coffee and seemed like he wanted something more. Eiji tilted his head a little to his side wondering what it was. After letting Eiji take a sip of the warm fluid, Tezuka took their cups and put them down on the nearby counter, then took his beloved Eiji in his arms. Holding him tightly and breathing in the familiar scent of his lover, Tezuka almost purred in contentment. He turned the purr into a sigh, they were fully aware that they were in a public place and along with children, but that did not stop either one of them. A young mother went up to them and began nagging about them being to grown men hugging each other, that was just appalling and why were they looking at her like that. This was actually a hospital, her son was in there and with him sick she did not want to be worried about other things.

"Other things? Like what?" Eiji wondered.

"Two men in each others arms." She answered with a high pitched voice.

"Why is that a problem?" Tezuka said using his stoic personality, but this woman would not stop. Luckily Tezuka was still holding Eiji, who by the looks of it wanted to run away and cry.

"It's not how it's done. And there are children around." She argued.

"Well, lucky for them to be here." Anoter female voice sounded and they saw An wheeling the speaking Ame out from her room.

"Ame-chan…" Eiji breathed.

"What do you mean by that? Two gay people are here making a scene!" she hissed.

An smiled at her and looked at the two lovers while Ame continued arguing with the un-lady like woman.

"I have never had a better doctor around than Eiji, oh, Kikumaru-sensei." Ame growled, she was pretty mad that someone could be so narrow minded.

"You know this?" she said and pointed to the two men still holding each other tightly.

"Of course I do, that's my boyfriend's best friends." Ame glared at the woman then continued:

"If you have a sick child shouldn't you worry about him instead of criticising one of the best doctors this hospital has ever had. He saved my son who was born early, and I love them as two of our closest friends!"

Tears were brimming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, Eiji looked apologetically at Tezuka, letting him go and crouching in front of Ame he smiled at her:

"We love you guys, you know that. I appreciate you standing up for me, Ame-chan, but calm down now, before you meet your lovely boy. The stress is not good for either one of you."

"Mhm." She sighed and Eiji dried her tears, her hormones were acting up on her and were making her emotionally unstable. Ame took Eiji in to her arms and hugged him, whispering:

"I will always be on your side."


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Wake-up Call.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, Fujis.

Prompt: 56. Breakfast.

Word count: 664

Rating: T+? Little Cursing, themes.

Summary: Short birthday celebration.

Standard disclaimer applies.

60/100

This morning or late morning might be more appropriate, Tezuka growled, he was in pain, he had been on the bottom for the first time yesterday and his lower back was aching painfully. He could not understand why Eiji let him do this every now and again. Feeling his lover calmly rub his soft hand on his lower back Tezuka sighed and tried to fall a sleep again, it was all in vain, because ten minutes later the doorbell sounded. Eiji got up and threw a blue bathrobe around his shoulders and tied the sash with a simple knot. He let Tezuka stay in bed until they knew what this was all about.

"Eiji!" a female voice squealed and arms flung around him.

"An!" Eiji squealed back.

"Happy birthday." Syuuske and An said at the same time.

"How are you doing?" Syuuske wondered with his trademark smile on his face and eyes crinkled up as horse shoes.

"Fujiko! Nya, were doing just fine." Eiji said and looked really strange when he realized that he had said nya, like old times.

"That's great to hear." An smiled at him.

"And you guys?" Eiji smiled at them.

"We're doing really great." An answered and looked over Eiji's shoulder to see a fully dressed Tezuka in pain, making his way to the door then she added:

"But Kunimitsu doesn't look so good?"

"Mitsu, what are you doing out of bed?" Eiji gave him the stern-doctor's-look.

"I wanted to see who was at the door." Was Tezuka's answer.

"Come on in An, Fujiko. Have you had breakfast yet?" Eiji wondered.

"No we haven't." Syuuske admitted.

"I'll get changed then stared on breakfast." Eiji said and then added:

"And you sit down on the couches, all three of you."

"What did you do to make him this bossy but caring?" An asked Kunimitsu, who blushed furiously, how very un-Tezuka like.

"Nothing in particular." He rasped out, remembering the night before.

Syuuske smiled, opening his eyes, he knew what had happened and asked:

"Is it good pain or bad pain?"

"Good, but hurts like hell." Tezuka grunted.

Eiji had changed in to a t-shirt and a pair of jeans then made his way to the kitchen where An joined him, asking if he wanted help. Eiji could not refuse that offer and the two of them made a huge breakfast.

An asked Eiji if he had gotten better in his back, a few days ago he was complaining about an ache, Eiji blushed and told her that living with a physical therapist had it's perks. Tezuka had given massages that were to die for and that his back eventually eased up on him. Together they walked to the living room with juice, boiled eggs, cheese, butter, toasts, tea, sliced fresh fruits, berries, yoghurt and whole-grain cereals. They sat in the living room because Eiji did not want Tezuka to move around much today, he smiled at his gorgeous lover sitting on the couch clad in soft baggy pants and a plain black t-shirt, comfortable clothes so to say.

Syuuske on the other hand was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, it made him look somewhat more sophisticated. An and Eiji put down the trays on the table in front of the couches and Eiji joined Tezuka in one sofa and An sat down next to her husband. Eiji made Tezuka a sandwich and poured the tea for all of them.

"Have you got any news about Oishi's and Ame's son?" An asked curiously.

"He's just fine. Gave us all a heart attack. But he is just fine. Two months old today." Eiji said proudly.

This was cosy on a dark winter morning. Candles lit on the table and around the living room and the snow was slowly falling from the dark skies and landing softly on the frozen ground. It was November 28th, Eiji's 25th birthday. Now they were both older and more mature, well to a point any way.

* * *

Title: Accident.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji

Prompt: 52. Fire.

Word count: 1301

Rating: T?

Summary:Accidents happens.

Standard disclaimer applies.

61/100

It was a late afternoon and a now 29 years old Eiji sat with Tezuka in the cafeteria of the hospital they were now both working at. After his last internship Eiji had been offered a job her as soon as he finished school, now he had finished up his courses and got a diploma in paediatrics. They had been working closely together since they knew each other and Eiji could easily explain to the children that needed physical therapy that Tezuka was a nice guy and a good doctor, the same worked the other way around and together they played little tricks on children that needed cheering up. Suddenly Eiji's beeper went of during their break, that was unusual and Eiji jumped from the sensing of the vibrator on his right side, it fitted perfectly on those comfortable surgical pants and Eiji thanked his lover for buying him coffee on their break. It was much to see him both at home and at work, but it appealed to Eiji and he loved seeing his Mitsu work, he ran down the stairs and he did it with grace and ease.

Making his way fast to the emergency rooms, they were the ones to page him, Eiji stopped in his tracks when he saw two black haired and brown eyed children being lifted out from the arriving ambulances. He began his work, joined by the ER team for children and took a look at the more burned one, the younger one of the two. A nurse was talking to the older child with a broken arm that seemed to be around five-six years old, she was probably the same age as Hikaru, Oishi's son. Eiji got to work, delegating tasks like starting IV fluids with antibiotics and taking the young boy's temperature. Then he got to look at the burns and called in the burn unit, since he had no previous experience working without them o burn cases. In a matter of minutes the consultant arrived and assessed that the child needed only bandaging and cooling of, Eiji sensed that it would preferably be with his older sister. Right there and then Eiji became attached to these two children, he sympathised with them. He told the older sister, Michiru, that she and her brother was staying the night at the hospital and if they had any questions they would just ask him. He helped Michiru on to the bed they were wheeling her brother, Kyohei, up to the children's ward. Eiji walked with them talking calmly about what they would be doing to them, get them cleaned fed and look at their wounds. They'd be able to play along with other children at the ward, and with a soft pling-sound the elevator stopped and they got out, with both children on the bed looking around, frightened. Seeing the parents along with their children Michiru asked:

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"I don't know sweety, but Eiji-sensei here will look it up, right Eiji." The nurse asked and gave Eiji a glare, he smiled and nodded, telling them that he wanted to escort them to their room first to see that they were settling in okay.

"What is escort?" Michiru asked.

"Hm, taking someone to a place and making sure that nothing goes wrong on the way there." Eiji answered methodically.

"Mhm, so you're going with us to the room and then going to look for them?" Michiru stated.

"Of course." Eiji nodded and they arrived at an empty room and brought the children inside.

"Now you will be cleaned up, Michiru will get a cast on her left arm and then you will be able to play for a while until dinner." The nurse said and shooed Eiji out the door, laughing he told the kids that they would be examined again by him a little later, along with a physical therapist, to help them both get moving better.

"They what?" Eiji almost screamed and got the attention all staff working around him.

"They did not make it. And someone has to tell the kids." The doctor told Eiji that he would be joining them to tell the children later this afternoon. Eiji decided that he would call in Mitsu to help him with those adorable kids. He got back to the ward and called for Kunimitsu straight away. A nurse paged his lover, not that she knew they were lovers, she was new enough to not be in on all the secrets and gossip around the hospital. Eiji arranged for a psychologist to arrive later, when they had been told. Those poor children, Eiji felt emotional and did not want this to be true. These children did not have relatives that would be able to take them in. What were they supposed to do now? A silent tear fell from his right eye as Kunimitsu arrived.

"What happened love?" he asked Eiji.

"I have to tell two adorable children that their parents died today." Eiji answered.

"Eiji." Tezuka breathed and hugged his lover tightly.

"Eiji-sensei." A small voice sounded behind him, it was the girl Michiru.

"Michiru-chan, this is Kunimitsu, he's a physical therapist and he will be helping you with your arm. Oh, what a nice cast, pink!" Eiji squealed quietly, he was really good with the children.

"Mhm, my favourite colour." She admitted and both adults crouched down to her level and Tezuka took out a pen and gave it to Eiji, who wrote in neat kanji, Get better soon, then drew a cat as his signature.

"Can you sign it to?" she asked the hazel eyed man.

"Of course he can." Eiji said and handed back the black pen to its owner. Tezuka smiled and wrote don't let your guard down, signing it with a chibi figure of himself.

She smiled and tried to read what it said, then asked Eiji to read it for her.

"Don't let your guard down. Mitsu…" Eiji smiled at him.

"What does that mean?" she wondered and Tezuka leaned forward and whispered the answer to her. Tezuka had taking a liking to her already and was curious to meet the little brother, so he asked her to show him to their room, and she did.

Kyohei was sitting on the bed completely bored out of his mind, he was only about four years old, and at that age children had problems sitting still. He made a whine when he saw his sister skipping along on the ground dragging someone behind her. Kyohei instantly became shy and blushed, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap.

"Hi there." Tezuka greeted them.

"Hi." He blushed more.

"This is Kunimitsu-sensei he's a phy…sical… thera…something." his sister told him as she climbed on his bed and sat there with him.

"What's that?" Kyouhei asked quietly.

"I'm a physical therapist. We help people that got hurt to move again with out being in pain." Tezuka tried to explain.

"Like how?" he continued to ask as Eiji stood in the door.

"Eiji, come here and I'll show you guys. Let's pretend that Eiji here broke his arm and now his cast is off." Tezuka said and took Eiji's right hand, curling his fingers and then stretching them, showing how to use their hands when out of their bandages.

Eiji laughed and let Tezuka manipulate his wrist and fingers.

"Why are you standing so close to each other?" Michiru asked sweetly and Eiji blushed.

"I didn't realize that we were standing that close." Tezuka smiled, yes more flexibility in his face.

"We were… But we know each other well enough to enter the other ones personal space." Eiji explained.

"Oh." Michiru nodded.

"Are we your friends too?" Kyohei asked.

"Of course." Tezuka hummed and Eiji nodded.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Tears.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, Kyuohei, Michiru.

Prompt: 98. Writers Choise: Tears.

Word count: 268

Rating: T?

Summary:Accidents happens part 2.

Standard disclaimer applies.

62/100

It wasn't long before the doctor that was in charge of Kyouhei's and Michiru's parents when they came in arrived. Tezuka was still in the room with the two of them, since he had gotten of his shift and Eiji was about to, after the children were told and left in the psychologist care. Eiji was playing janken with them (rock paper scissors) a very popular game in Japan.

"Hi Kyouhei and Michiru, I'm Hazegawa-sensei, I took care of your parents when they arrived." He introduced himself and Eiji moved and sat on the bed with the two children, holding each of their hands as they looked at the doctor that had come in, who continued:

"I regret to tell you that your parents did not make it."

"What does that mean?" Kyouhei whispered to Eiji who faced the boy.

"It means that they tried to help them, but did not manage to save them, they are in heaven now." Eiji told him while gently stroking the young boy's hair while Michiru was crying in Tezuka's arms, it was here it began.

Tezuka was gently rubbing his huge hand on her back slowly, trying to calm her down. Eiji was just holding the little brother that did not quite understand what had happened. But just the thought of not being able to see his parents again made him cry. Eiji made a motion for the psychologist to enter to take over the calming. Both Kunimitsu and Eiji felt like their hearts were breaking and this was not supposed to happen for adorable children, such hardships were upon them.

* * *

Title: I want to help.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, mentions; Kyuohei, Michiru.

Prompt: 47. Heart.

Word count: 201

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Tezuka have a heart to heart.

Standard disclaimer applies.

63/100

Eiji was crying, his heart was breaking, and those kids that arrived a week ago were so sweet. With out knowing how, Eiji had gotten attached to them knowing that he would not be able to save them from the evil world. He leaned in to Tezuka's embrace as they sat together on the couches in the living room. Eiji whimpered and asked Tezuka:

"What should we do?"

He felt even worse now than when he had lost a patient, though it was sad to honestly admit that.

"I don't know Eiji, I don't know. I want to help them." Kunimitsu admitted and sighed.

"Should we apply as foster parents?" Eiji asked and looked at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should, and ask to have the two of them assigned to us?" Kunimitsu pondered.

"I wonder if we can do it." Eiji asked.

"Can do what?" Tezuka wondered as he stroked Eiji's hair gently.

"Be good parents." Eiji yawned and decided that it was time for bed.

"I don't know, but I think we should try." Tezuka said and looked lovingly at the man who held out his hand for him to take and join him in the bedroom for some sleep.

* * *

Title: A Good Idea.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, Oishi, mentions; Kyouhei, Michiru.

Prompt: 35. Sixth Sense.

Word count: 749

Rating: T?

Summary: Eiji and Oishi sits down and have a talk.

Standard disclaimer applies.

64/100

"Hold that bus!" Eiji called and someone was nice enough to help him with that, giving the driver an apologetic smile and showed him the ticket then making his way to sit down on a seat by the window. Thoughts were swirling in his head and he could not seem to get it straight. That's why when Oishi had called a few days ago and asked him to meet him for a talk on one of Eiji's days of he felt a sense of relief, this was his old doubles partner and best friend. Sure Eiji was on call at the hospital if something happened and he had told the nurses at his ward that if something happened to the children Kyouhei and Michiru, that they would call him on his cell. Strangely he had gotten really attached to these children, you are not supposed to get attached to your patients but something was triggered in his mind and he cared more and more for the two of them. Why had he gotten attached to the two of them? Why couldn't he stop thinking about them?

"Ah, Eiji, over here." Oishi smiled at him.

"Coming, I just have to get a latte." He smiled back and Oishi got up from his sitting position and hugged his friend like old times. Oishi was actually surprised that Eiji did not glomp him, wondering if he should turn the tables sometime and glomp his friend that thought made him giggle, in a very manly way.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eiji asked as he took of his coat and sat down.

"Actually nothing, but I've been having kind of feeling that you have something on your mind, you know, like old times." Oishi explained.

"Mhm. I know the feeling. Then Ame came to me for advice." Eiji nodded and smiled.

"So what's wrong?" Oishi urged him to elaborate.

"Well, I've gotten emotionally attached, and that's strictly forbidden. These two kids, really sweet, lost their parents in a fire and I somehow got attached to them. And I think Mitsu did to." Eiji tried to explain the situation, and then went over to asking advice of what Oishi thought he should do, was he a bad doctor?

"No Eiji, you are a really good doctor. You are great with kiddies and have the patience of an angel. Don't ever think that you are not good at what you do." Oishi smiled.

"Mhm, if you say so." Eiji nodded deep in thoughts.

"And what do I think you should do? Try to get to be their foster parents? Or adopt them?" Oishi suggested and took a sip of his black coffee.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Mitsu and I have talked a little about it… But it is a good idea. Then we have to move to a bigger place near a school and a calm neighbourhood." Eiji began and with a grin on his face he fished out his cell phone and pushed the button for speed dial to his Mitsu. Asking him to come down to the shop and join them.

"I think you should do it." Oishi noted as soon as Tezuka had arrived and sat down next to Eiji who briefed him on the situation that the two old tennis partners were talking about.

"I think we should to." Eiji nodded smiling, he had secretly wanted that since day one when he saw the young Michiru crying in his lovers arms and he held her younger brother Kyouhei.

"I'll look in to it." Tezuka agreed.

"Ah! Thank you, Mitsu!" Eiji squealed and threw his arms around his lover and kissed him passionalty.

"Oh." Oishi gasped and blushed, even though he had seen them peck each other on the lips before but nothing like this.

"Sorry…" Eiji blushed to as soon as they broke the kiss of for air and Oishi saw a tingle of red on Tezuka's cheek.

"I don't think I ever can get used to see the two of you like that. Luckily it's not often I do." Oishi admitted with a little smile.

"Eh…?" Eiji was lost.

"I just mean, two of my closest friends are snuggling up to each other." Oishi explained to the red haired man.

"Mhm, do you feel the same way around Kaidoh and Inui?" Tezuka asked.

"Not the same but close. They aren't as close to me as the two of you are." Oishi blushed a little again.

* * *

Title: I want a house.

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Characters: Tezuka/Eiji, mentions other characters.

Prompt: 94. Independence.

Word count: 1016

Rating: T?

Summary: Tezuka has some papers to look over.

Standard disclaimer applies.

65/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at the kitchen table of their loving home swamped in papers and files. He had gotten the papers from the adoptions agency and was looking through them. There were so many things to do and to consider. Sighing he sipped at the lukewarm tea that had been standing there in front of him as long as he had been sitting there. Realizing that the apartment would not be enough for the four of them to live in together, Tezuka got on the phone with a realestate agency and after a quick call to the bank checking their assests for the time being. He was offered to see a house in the same suburb as Eiji's sister Tomiko's family lived only a few blocks away from them actually, that would be great having Kyouhei and Michiru with kids almost their age. The oldest daughter was five year older than Michiru, and their youngest daughter was a year younger than Kyouhei, in between them Tomiko had a son.

Deciding to pick Eiji up from work he had the still had his black Evo, yes he sill had it, that he would have to change to if they could adopt the kids, maybe they could afford to have another car to, like a family car. So he could still have his Evo, secretly he loved that car, but he would never admit it, ever, Tezuka grabbed his black coat and his favourite pair of sneakers, locking the door he made his way to the parked car and went to pick his lover up from work. Leaving all the papers scattered on the kitchen table. A small beep sound came when he unlocked the sport scar from -94, the black leather seats hugged his body hence the seats were sports edition. The entire interior was dark panels, black leather and suede.

"Eiji-sensei, this is your last patient for the day." A young blonde nurse told him and handed him the chart for the kid, a severe case of chicken pox, it had spread to the lungs making the poor kid unable to eat and it hurt badly almost all the time. Suddenly Eiji wondered if Michiru and Kyouhei had chicken pox before or if he was supposed to be careful around them.

"Hi, is Eiji around here somewhere?" a familiar voice asked in the reception, the brunette sitting there nodded and asked if she should get him, some kind of light move on his Tezuka.

Eiji felt the jealousy creeping up on him, he knew that she was new and that she was flirtatious. No one on the ward except the usual nurse he worked closely with and maybe a few others knew about their life together, everyone else had assumed that they were the best of friends. When he heard Tezuka answer that he wanted that Eiji qickly went inside and examined the child, checking the vitals. Asking the parents how he was doing then talking with the three year old about cows, he loved cows, black and white ones. Eiji scribbled a little on the chart and told the parents that he thought the boy were getting better and they had agreed with him.

Tezuka noted that the girl was flirting with him, somehow he had to show her that he was taken, this was something that he had been thinking about for a while now, he wanted to show the world that Eiji belonged to him. Mabye he would pop the question to him, they had everything perfect now, but they wanted children and at least he wanted to have a ring on his finger, a symbol of his never ending love for his Eiji.

"Excuse me? Eiji-sensei said that he would be right out." The brunette smiled at him again.

"Thank you." He answered and got a little lost in his thought again.

"Mitsu? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked and shrugged out of the white coat motioning that he would just hang up his coat in the locker.

"I want to go look at a house and I want you with me." Kunimitsu Tezuka smiled at his lover.

"Of course I will go with you." Eiji smiled and they walked out the doors hearing whispers about what a nice friend he was to the taller man. Tezuka smiled at the thought of kissing his lover senseless in front of the blabbing nurses standing there, but he resisted the urge.

"Where are we going?" Eiji asked as they fastened their seat belts in the car.

"Almost to Tooru and Tomiko." Tezuka answered honestly and Eiji smiled again, secretly both of them loved that neighbourhood.

"Yeah?" Eiji eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

"Mhm, it has a nice little yard and there are tennis courts close by. I think you're going to love it." Tezuka told him and slowed the car down a bit, looking around he found the house, pointing at it for Eiji. The red haired man could not believe his eyes, it was so pretty, the outside of the house was in white bricks and sure enough the yard was beautiful, roses, jasmine and a well trimmed lawn. Parking the car quickly Eiji and Tezuka met up with the woman that was selling the house. Talking for what seemed like hours, taking the grand tour and getting the feel for the house they wanted to buy, four bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, three bathrooms and a few more other rooms and spaces. Eiji nodded at his lover, looking around, he loved this. A little house in the Tokyo suburbs and with his Mitsu, his dreams were coming true. Now all that was missing was the two children he adored and wanted to adopt. Kunimitsu was talking to the old lady who just lost her husband a few months ago and wasn't able to take proper care of the house. Shaking her hand gently Eiji knew the deal was made, they were moving in there in a few weeks. Eiji too shook her hand and they were moving in three weeks from now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**: Paperwork.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, mentions; Kyouhei, Michiru. Inui, Kaidoh

**Prompt:** 53. Earth.

**Word count:** 346

**Rating:** T?

**Summary:** Tezuka has some papers to look over, with the help of Eiji.

Standard disclaimer applies.

66/100

They arrived back at their apartment and looked at all the paperwork scattered on the table. Eiji sighed thinking "How on earth are we going to get through this?" and sat down on a chair by the kitchen table, he began looking through the boring white papers with black text on, all these little letters and paragraphs. Tezuka joined him at the table and they began reading, one page at a time slowly and together. Neither one of them had expected it to be so much paperwork and reading included in an adoption process. But they could not leave the two adorable kids that they had met in the hospital by accident. Their parents were killed in a fire and both of them made it, mostly unharmed a few cuts, bruises, burns and a broken bone. They were mostly fine but would not be able to go home again, from what the charts and other things they had figured out there were no living relatives to the kids and they would have to go to an orphanage.

Tezuka and Eiji had agreed on everything written on then documents and signed them, deciding to by a stamp and post them emediately. So they would get the answers quicker. They got thru it, they were done, now on to the moving part. Tezuka picked up the phone and dialed the number to Kaidoh Kaoru and Sadaharu Inui. Inui answered and Tezuka asked if he could talk with Kaidoh after a bit of small talk with Inui, of course Kaidoh were available and Kunimitsu asked if he would like to decorate their new house. Tezuka could even hear the shy Kaidoh blush over the phone when he agreed saying that he was flattered and honoured to do it.

"When are you moving?" Kaidoh asked.

"In three weeks. Will you be able to make it?"

Thinking for about ten seconds Kaidoh said he would, but he wanted to see a sketch of the houses interior. Agreeing that they would meet at the coffee shop they met all those times before.

**

* * *

**

**Title**:Excitement.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Inui/Kaidoh, Fujis and Oishi and Ame, Taka and Yume.

**Prompt**: 23 Lovers.

**Word count:**1342

**Rating**: T?

**Summary:** Moving day again pt 1. They inlist the help of their old friends.

Standard disclaimer applies.

67/100

Tezuka woke up early filled with excitement, this morning was the moving day. He and Eiji were moving in to the little house that they bought a few weeks ago. Kaidoh and Eiji had gone shopping a few days ago and asked them to deliver the things early this morning straight to the house. It was too early to get up now but somehow Tezuka felt like he would not be able to fall a sleep at all again. He tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity, which was probably a whole ten minutes. Eiji felt his lover's uneasiness and opened his eyes and smiled brightly to the hazel eyed man and snuggeled up closer whispering:

"Love, why are you awake?"

"Can't sleep. Think I'm nervous…" Tezuka admitted.

"You're more excited than me Mitsu." Eiji smiled against his lovers still well toned chest that Eiji was resting his head on. It was amazing that Tezuka was still so well toned, but Eiji assumed it was due to all the body work that being a physical therapist and their occational tennis games between the two of them or his lover and someone else.

"Probably…" Tezuka smiled snaked his arms around Eiji, hugging him closer making the red haired chuckle. This morning was one of the best mornings they had ever experienced together, it was nice and sweet to just being able to wake up together and snuggle.

"Good morning!" A peachy An squealed as Eiji opened the apartment door a few hours later.

"Morning. Where are all the kids?" Eiji asked.

"With An's mother and Kippei being spoiled." Syuuske answered giving his wife a sideways glance as they grabbed a few boxes each and began the endless walking back and forth from the car. Loading them, Oishi and Ame arrived to, they had left Hikaru with Oishi's parents. Then Ame being pregnant she should not carry boxes so she was doing the ground service making sure that everyone did drink a lot and serving food, well Taka had made it in the morning. Yume and Taka arrived, Yume pregnant to, and was due any day now, making everyone a little jumpy. But having a doctor, even a paediatrician calmed her down, but not the others especially not Eiji. Everyone seemed to have arrived, Fujis, Oishi, Ame, Yume, Taka, Inui and Kaidoh. Momo had promised that he would come, but later. He had to work, yes our Momo had become a well known chef and was preparing lunch for some celebrities today. A white limo pulled up to the curb and out of it bounced Jirou and Atobe slid graciously of the seat to follow his lover who by now had the red haired man in a bear hug. They packed the limo a little bit to and of they went to the new house.

Arriving at the pretty little suburb house they got a lot of 'oooh's and 'aaah's from their friends. Oishi told Eiji that they were thinking about buying a house in the same neighbourhood, only the thought of having Oishi and Ame close by made his day. Eiji carried boxes while humming and then every now and again he would steal glances at his lover. He couldn't believe that this fall they would be celebrating their ten year anniversary. Not that he would tell anyone, they would fuss about it and make them have a party or something. There was an idea a combined moving in party as well as celebrating their ten years together, maybe even an adoption. He was dreaming about how nice it all would be when it all was finished when the phone rang. Eiji looked helplessly at Oishi that was closer and his eyes begged him to answer, which he gladly did.

"Tezuka/Kikumaru recidence, how can I help you?" Oishi said formally.

"Yes. Aha, they're both right here. Hold on for a second." Oishi continued to talk then looked at Eiji saying:

"It's a social worker?"

The red haired man almost dropped the boxes in his arms, gently setting them down he took a deep breath and told Oishi to get Mitsu for him.

"Hello, this is Eiji speaking." He said trying to sound calm, when he in fact was so nervous that he felt like his whole body was shaking, he had to sit down on the couch.

"Hi. My name is Takahashi Mika. I saw your application to adopt and was wondering if I could come by and have a look at the living facilities and meet the two of you as a couple."

The voice over the phone asked, or well told Eiji as Tezuka came rushing in with all the others following but stopping in the doorway. Kunimitsu kneeled in front of Eiji, sitting on the floor, looking deep into the blue eyes, listening to everything Eiji said.

"Yes that would be fine, on Wednesday? Four days from now? I think we can manage… Yes… We'll see you then… Good bye Takahashi-san." Eiji pushed the hang-up button on the phone looking at his lovers hazel eyes saying.

"They are considering us…"

Forgetting that everyone else was standing in the doorway Kunimitsu captured his lovers lips in a passionate but slow, thurough kiss until they heard someone clear their throat:

"You should stop that, people could be embarresed." Atobe told them as they broke for air and both blushing, yes Tezuka the cold face was blushing and made the girls gasp. This was Tezuka Kunimitsu blushing and what a sight it was, Inui was looking terribly lost without his note book.

"Would you like to tell us who that was and why Tezuka jumped you like that?" Yume said and sat down on the couch, closely followed by Ame.

"Eh… Well… About a month ago, do you remember that huge fire that was on the other side of town?" Eiji began.

"Yes." Inui began and got hushed at by Kaidoh.

"I was the paediatrician on call, I got two kids with burns and such. They lost their parents in that fire. I'm a bad doctor, I'm not supposed to get emotionally attached but I did. Mitsu did to. We care for the kids still now, they will be out of the hospital in a week, and straight to the orphanage. Mitsu and I want to adopt them."

"Awww." An squealed and threw her arms around both men whispering that she hoped with all her heart that they would be the ones adopting the two children.

"When do we know for sure?" Oishi worried, good old Oishi never changed his ways. Still such a worry wart, the mother hen, he was probably more worried about Hikaru than Ame was. If he would fall and scrape his knee or if he sneezed did he have a cold. Eiji mused at the thought.

"She's coming here on Wednesday, talking to us then to Michi and Kyo on Friday if it all works out, they will be moving in here sooner than we think." Tezuka explained looking at Eiji who nodded in agreement.

"Then we must get this house in tip-top condition." Oishi noted.

"Buuuuurning! Great…. Cleaning… Ora Ora, Come on!" Kawamura had somehow gotten a hold of a racket and began hightening his spirits, taking everyone else with him.

Laughing at the old memories of Taka pumping everyone up they began cleaning and unpacking like there was no tomorrow, everyone moving everything at Kaidoh's directions. Yume and Ame were in the kitchen doing the dishes and moving in glass and plates in to the cupboards, directed and helped by Eiji who was supposed to find everything there later. An was organising the closets and the guys were rearranging the furniture. This was going to get done in no time. Eiji realized something and asked Yume if she could drive him somewhere, whispering the location she nodded and agreed if Ame could come with them to. Smiling Eiji nodded to and they went outside then took Taka's big famiy car to an unknown place.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title**: Purchase.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Inui/Kaidoh, Fujis and Oishi and Ame, Taka and Yume.

**Prompt:** 45. Moon.

**Word count**: 416

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Moving day continues, they have inlisted the help of their old friends.

Standard disclaimer applies.

68/100

Getting back from the store Eiji sneaked the newly purchaced items to the back yard. Maybe half an hour later a smell of something incredibly good was sensed around the house. Tezuka whiffed the air like a dog probably would and went looking for the delicious smell. He found it with Eiji and the girls on the yard, they barbequed and it smelled heavenly. Calling out to the others to join them and that ow they would rest and catch their breath before having dinner. Eiji went inside to get some paperplates, who has the strength to do the dishes after a day like this. The rice was served by a smiling Ame, they had gotten their secret mission complete without the help of the manly men, exception being Eiji that wanted the help in the first place.

Dinner was served with paper plates and plastic utensils with a plastic mug of something drinkable, not a fancy dinner but still something to eat.

"Eiji,that was delcious." Kawamura praised the chef for the night.

"I didn't know Eiji was such a good chef." An smiled and after much praising from the others Eiji was blushing crimson red.

They were finished about nine in the evening, and one by one, maybe two and two they left.

Leaving Eiji and Tezuka alone in this big house, neither one of them had any strength to do anything more than watching some tv before they were going to bed. Which by the way An was so nice to make for them and everything was just so right here. Kaidoh's help had been priceless, he now owned his own decorating company, he had done this project from the goodness of his heart, no money charged. But Eiji had insisted that he would help Kaidoh sometime with anything he needed help with. The moon was shining brightly in the almost pitch black sky, along with the stars. It was truly peaceful and Eiji decided that stargazing was something he would teach Kyo and Michi when they moved in, hopefully they would. He was already nervous about having the social worker over, maybe more nervous that she was going to talk to the kids about their situation and help them through it. He had seen this woman walking the hallways of the hospital, Takahashi Mika, their socialworker. Tezuka's arms snaking around his waist and soft whispers along with light butterfly kisses made Eiji's legs turn to jello and now he was at Tezuka's mercy.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: A Meeting.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji mentions Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 83. And.

**Word count**: 559

**Rating:** T?

**Summary:** Inspections of their living accomodations.

Standard disclaimer applies.

69/100

"Hello." The gentle voice of Takahashi Mika sounded when Eiji opened the wooden door.

"Hi, I'm Kikumaru Eiji." He introduced himself smiling, as always.

"It's nice to meet you Kikumaru-san." She said politely.

"Likewise Takahashi-san." Eiji answered and gestured for her to come in and she did. Taking of her shoes at the door, she followed him through the hallway to the livingroom.

"Is Tezuka-san home?" she asked.

"No, but he is on his way. He ran late today." Eiji explained honestly.

"Is there a lot of overtime in your occupations?" she inquired as she took out pen and paper.

"Do you want some tea while we wait for Mitsu? And yes occationally we have to work overtime but I'm cutting down my hours a little now." Eiji asked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes please. What are your occupations?" she began a series of light questions for Eiji while he made tea, about their living together and their love for each other.

"Hi Eiji, I'm home." Kunimitsu said in a slightly higher pitched voice as he entered the house.

"Hi love, we are in the living room." Eiji answered.

"Hi. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka introduced himself and offered his hand to the lady sitting on their couch.

"Takahashi Mika, it's nice to meet you." She smiled brightly at him, making Eiji slightly nervous. Still after ten years sometimes he would get insecure and doubt himself. Tezuka knew this and sat down next to his lover, entwining their fingers lovingly and glancing occationally with gentle eyes at the red haired man at his side.

"So why do you want to adopt Michiru and Kyouhei?" she went straight to the point.

"Eh, it began with us feeling sorry for them and spending time together with them at the hospital. Then without realizing it I think I fell in love with them, began loving them like a father would love his children." Eiji began.

"At the same time I wanted to get to know them and Michiru got my heart at once, then when Kyouhei could not peel a banana and he wanted me to… I've never felt more needed than at that moment." Tezuka continued, both of them trying to explain how they felt and how much they wanted to adopt just these two children.

"How are you going to explain to them that they have two daddies?" she smiled smugly.

"Nothing other than that we love each other and that's how it's supposed to be weather it's love between sexes or the same one. It doesn't matter." Tezuka told her sternly, with the captain look on his face.

"Well. I see no problem in them living here, now it's up to them and my superior. It was really nice meeting you both. I hope it all works out for the best for al of us." Mika told them and shook their hands wishing them luck and telling them that she would meet Michiru and Kyouhei two days from now and that they were more than welcome to observe them then.

Showing her to the door and saying some short good byes then shutting the door Eiji threw himself around Kunimitsu's neck, a tears falling from his blue eyes, tears of happiness and joy. Now it was hoping and wishing for the luck to be on their side.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** a Pink Cast.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 75. Shade.

**Word count**: 388

**Rating:** T?

**Summary**: Interview with Michiru and Kyouhei.

Standard disclaimer applies.

70/100

Friday morning came faster than Eiji and Kunimitsu had thought. Dressing in jeans and shirts, Tezuka wearing the purple coloured and Eiji had a blue – the same colour that his eyes were. They walked together hand in hand to the hospital where the children still were despite that their injuries wasn't that severe but needed to be looked at at least two times a day and changing the bandages every day. That's why they were able to keep both of them there for now six weeks. Michiru was going to take of the pink cast around her arm in a few days time, it was so cute, the pink cast was signed by all the nurses on the floor and probably all the doctors and interns to. The thoughts o Michi and Kyo made Tezuka smile, they were both truly adorable. Soon they would be able to know if they were going to be approved for the adoption. Neither Tezuka nor Eiji could wait until they knew, the whole thing felt righ and really good. Both of them wanted a family and those two were perfect for their little family.

Arriving at room 543 at the hospital, Kyouhei's and Michiru's room, ordinarily boys and girls would not be in the same room. But since they were siblings and they were alone here being together made it a little easier.

Mika was sitting on a bed with the two children on the bed asking about things and favourite colours and nothings. Along with the questions about how they were feeling about being adopted by a family. Then how they would feel about having two dads or something like that and Michiru answered sternly:

"As long as they are as nice as Eiji-sensei and Mitsu-sensei."

Kyouhei nodded and started playing with the car in front of him again.

They loved them the same. All four had praised each other and made their points about wanting family life, preferably together. Mika got up from her sitting position and looked at the doorway, there were Eiji and Kunimitsu standing smiling gently both of them.

"Look its Eiji and Kunimitsu."she said and Michiru squealed in happiness along with Kyouhei who jumped of the bed and ran to Tezuka hugging the man's leg.

If this wasn't a proper family, what else could it be?


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** a Family?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 80. Why?

**Word count**: 288

**Rating**: T?

**Summary:** They tell the kids they are going to be a family.

Standard disclaimer applies.

71/100

Judgement day. Eiji and Tezuka sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the phone to ring. Waiting, all this waiting was getting on Eiji's nerves, he was so incredibly jumpy right now. Tezuka having his stoic face on but he to was nervous and felt some butterflies in his stomach. Would they be the happy new parents of the two lovely children? Eiji wanted to be the chichue of these two incredible children, and Tezuka as their otousan. Would the phone ever start ringing? Why couldn't they be faster about calling? He began drumming his fingers on the table while looking at the black home phone he had on the coffee table next to both their cell phones. When Tezuka's phone began sounding Eiji jumped in excitement.

"Hello, this is Tezuka… Ah… Fuji… No we haven't… Yes he did jump… We'll call as soon as we know… Kawamura sushi? Why not? Yes, I'll see you then. Bye." Tezuka talked to the other person on the phone who Eiji guessed was Fuji Syuuske, known sadist.

"It was Syuuske and An, they wanted to invite us to dinner at Taka's this week end. With all kids joining and hopefully the whole old team." Tezuka told his lover, gently taking Eiji's hand in his own moving his thumbs in circles and calming them both down.

Then the home phone sounded. It was someone calling, Eiji stared at the phone then at Tezuka who snagged it as fast as he could and answered.

"Tezuka… Aha… Yes… What?... Why? Oh… So? Okey. Thank you. Bye."

"What happened?" Eiji asked.

"They want us to go get our kids from the hospital…" Tezuka smiled brightly and was glomped by his loving Eiji.

A/N: In Japanese there are two ways of saying father:

Chichue and Otousan.

* * *

**Title:** a Family!

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 55. Spirit.

**Word count:**630

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: They tell the kids they are going to be a family.

Standard disclaimer applies.

72/100

"Hi Michi, Kyo!" Eiji said standing in the door of the hospital.

"Hi!" Michiru smiled and Kyo mumbled something incoherent but they took it as a hello.

"Lookie here, they took of the hard thingiy and now I'm all itchy, and they say I can't itch. Why can't I scratch it?" Michiru demanded to know as she showed Tezuka and Eiji her arm without the pink cast on.

"Because if you scratch on it it get's even itchier." Eiji explained and sat down on the bed.

"Michiru?" Tezuka began carefully.

"Mhm?" she smiled and looked up at him with these incredible chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you want to go home with me and Eiji? To live with us from now on?" he asked still being very careful and trying to use the right words continuing:

"We have been talking with Mika-chan and she said you could if you wanted to."

"I wanna go with you, I don't wanna be here anymore…" she whined and tears began forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Then let's get started on packing so we can go to your new home." Eiji smiled gently and put his huge hand on her head.

"I want my mommy and daddy." She whispered barely audiable.

"I know sweetie. But we can't get them back. We have to make the best of what we have right now." Eiji explained and dried her eyes still having that gentle smile on his face.

"We want to try to be your family now, not take anyone's places just be the Kunimitsu and the silly Eiji you know." Tezuka explained to Michiru as Eiji huffed and glared playfully at his lover, making both kids giggle and nod.

Packing their bag with all the stuffed animals they had gotten here and getting them in clothes, given to them by Eiji's older brother Ichiro, who by now were the proud father of two daughters and two sons.

Eiji managed to get Michi in her clothes without her scratching her arm.

Tezuka took Kyo on his arm he motioned for Eiji to hold Michi's hand as they walked out of the room all four of them together, as a family.

Eiji's skin created goose bumps as the nurses smiled at them and waved goodbye to their favourite kiddies.

Arriving back at the house they were greeted by the Fujis and properly introduced to their children to Michi and Kyo. And telling them that it was okay to come over and visit for lunch tomorrow, because they had invited Oishi, Ame and their two boys. Tezuka and Syuuske nodding at each other they showed that they would meet in the morning for a run and then maybe a game or two. Did Michi and Kyo like tennis? There was so much they had to learn about each other and he was actually looking forward to it. All, good and bad, Kunimitsu wanted to know them properly, as a father would.

"Welcome home Michiru and Kyouhei." Eiji said as he opened the door letting them all inside.

"It's pretty…" Michi said still holding Eiji's hand, they took of the shoes and walked inside, Kyo nodded and did not want to be carried anymore and he ventured in to the living room and began exploring. Together the four of them took the tour o the house and showed them their rooms. Michiru's room was white almost cream and Kyo's room was greyish coloured. They had tried to keep every colour natural and calming. So why not light colours and let them choose the other colours, like sheets and carpets. Today would be a shopping day after having lunch, they would be going out for toys, clothes and other necessities. And toothpaste, Eiji had them choose any taste they liked.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title**: Nightmare.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 18. Black.

**Word count:**436

**Rating**: T?

**Summary:** A bad dream and loving words.

Standard disclaimer applies.

73/100

A few weeks after they moved in together Michi and Kyo had finally fallen asleep and it was now quality time for Tezuka and Eiji on the big couch in their living room. This family thing had only been a positive effect on them all. Now it was just the two of them sitting together, alone on the dark red couch after a long week of working, due to the adoption both of them had only taken Monday to Friday shifts no weekend working because of their somewhat strained family situation. Eiji snuggled closer to his Mitsu and breathed in his scent, this wonderful and calming scent.

The tv's quiet murmuring and it's beautiful colours flashed and lit the room to a point.

Suddenly a whimper was heard followed by a cry. Both men jumped of the sofa and ran towards the children's rooms. It was Michi that was sitting up in her bed crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong Michi-chan?" Eiji said comfortingly as he went over to her, sitting down swiftly at her side.

"I want my mommy…" she whailed with tears falling from her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. But I'm here. Tell me what happened?" Eiji said calmly and slyly snaked his arms around her pulling her gently to his chest.

"I had a bad dream…" she whimpered whispering.

"What was it about?" Eiji urged her to talk.

"the fire." She whispered against his chest.

"Oh…" Was all Eiji could say. Kunimitsu left the room to see if Kyo was woken when Michi screamed, and he was. Getting back to Michi's room, Tezuka smiled at the child on his arm he was telling Tezuka what the dream he had was about.

Eiji was sitting on the bed with Michi and talking about her dream, Eiji had told her what his parents used to tell him: that talking about the dream makes you feel better and it won't happen. Now after telling him she admitted that she felt better and that it had calmed her down. Kunimitsu smiled at him, or maybe the scene that was in front of him. Eiji noticed and offered Michi to sleep in the same bed as them. Along with Kyo of course he couldn't be left out. Nodding she threw her hands around Eiji's neck.

"Thank you, Chichue."

Tears brimmed in Eiji's eyes, she had called him dad for the first time. Then she turned to Tezuka saying:

"Can I sleep with you Otousan?"

"Of course, you are always welcome with us Michi, always."

She smiled and together the four of them slept through the night in peace.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Tennis.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Fujis.

**Prompt**: 12. Orange.

**Word count:**364

**Rating:** T?

**Summary:** An interest in tennis.

Standard disclaimer applies.

74/100

Fuji Syuuske and Tezuka Kunimitsu were having one of their morning practices in tennis. Together the two of them played for fun, but this morning was a little bit different. Tezuka was using his Tezuka-zone and Fuji was working on his triple counters. This morning was special, because after their run and breakfast the whole families went to the nearby street courts. Michi was watching her Otousan carefully while he was hitting balls with his oldest friend. A light lit up in Eiji's eyes watching his lover's well-toned body move gracefully over the court, just like it used to when they played tennis at school. Fuji An offered him his old racket and nodded as she called for her husband to come help her with the children. Eiji got up from his sitting position and walked to Fuji's side of the courts and served.  
Tezuka returned it, this felt right and laughing almost all the time they played to their hearts content. Michi was still looking carfully at her fathers playing like two children, Tezuka teasing Eiji and Eiji jumping along all around the court. An walked up to her and asked:  
"Does it look like its fun?"  
"Mhm." Michi nodded, still not taking her eyes of her Otousan and Chichue.  
"Do you want to try?" An smiled at her.  
"Can I?" Michi beamed and got eye contact with An.  
"Of course." An said sweetly and gave the seven year old girl one of her old rackets. The orange griptape still in place, then An waved at Eiji and called:  
"Eijiko, your daughter wants to try."  
"Come here Michi and I'll show you." Eiji laughed and motioned for her to join him on his side of the courts. And she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to her Chichue. Then the tennis lesson began.  
"This is how you hold the racket. And then hit the ball to the other side of the net." he explained and Tezuka served and Michi and Eiji hit back together, that is how Tezuka Michiru's tennis carrier began.

The black shadow behind the tree was taking notes and thinking about how he would do it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title**: Play.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 41. Shapes.

**Word count:** 1208

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: School play and enter mysterious man.

Standard disclaimer applies.

75/100

Kikumaru Eiji wandered the quiet hallways of the children's ward at Tokyo Memorial Hospital where he had been working for the past six years. Instead of the boring colours of white and a few stripes of green, blue or pink there were murals painted by famous artists and scenes from anime/manga, making the stay a little easier for the whole family, especially the children.  
"I'm sorry Hajime-san." a nurse tried to console a man sitting on one of those orange, uncomfortable waiting room chairs, he was crying hysterically. Eiji looked at him, he was vaguley familiar and that black wavy hair cascading down his face, covering his eyes.  
"Can I help you with something Mina-chan?" Eiji offered the nurse that had the tough job of consoling the inconsolable man.  
"Maybe Eiji-sensei could call Shirahama-sensei from the ward above?!" Mina answered and put her small hand on the man's broad shoulder for comfort.  
"I will." Eiji got the point at once and made his way to call psych ward."Could you send Shirahama-san to the children's ward?" Eiji asked the person answering the phone, and after he heard a yes they said a short good bye and hung up the phone. In the mean time Kunimitsu had arrived and was looking at the poor man sitting there crying his eyes out. Something really terrible must have happened to him. Looking over at Eiji he smiled sadly, Eiji discarded himself of the white robe that he was wearing. Then they laced their fingers together and left for the elevator. They were going to Michiru's school play alone, Kyo had a play date with the Fuji's kids and would enjoy that so much more than sitting still and looking at his sister for two hours.  
As they walked they saw the psychologist Shirahama at the elevators but did not think about it any more than that. The black haired man was admitted for having a nervous breakdown when his family was killed in a car accident.The play they would be watching was written by the students themselves, with a little help from the teachers of course. It was about some children living alone in the forest.  
The cuteness level of the play was of the roof. Kunimitsu and Eiji smiled at each other. This was family life at one of its best. The only thing missing was Kyo. But he probably had it better staying with the Fuji's. Michiru was not one of the leading parts but she did really good and made Kunimitsu and Eiji really proud. The play ended and all parents were invited for coffee and cookies after the end to get to know each other a little bit. All of the cookies were home made by some parents and of course the children had been offered to join in the baking process.  
"Where is your mom?" a girl from Michi's class asked.  
"I don't have one..." Michi whispered.  
"What was that?" the girl teased her.  
"Do we have a problem here?" Tezuka came to his daughters rescue.  
"I don't know." Michi whispered quietly.  
"Oh?" He gave the girl an old tennis-captain-look.  
"Michi-chan, you were great!" Eiji praised his daughter and ruffled her hair lovingly.  
"Chichue." She whined smiling brightly, secretly she loved when he did that.  
"You made us proud Michi." Tezuka praised her to.  
"Thank you, Otousan." she smiled brightly at him to.  
"Ah! Michi has two fathers!" the girl screamed with a high pitched voice and the whole room went silent.  
"I know I do." Michi answered huffing.  
"And?" Eiji asked the girl.  
"It's not natural to have two dads." she prompted.  
"Oh?" enter Oishi Hikaru.  
"Don't you think its strange Oishi-san?" the girl asked Hikaru.  
"No. Hi Kikumaru-san, Tezuka-san." Hikaru greeted his father's friends politely.  
"Hi yourself Hikaru-chan. Where are your mother and father?" Eiji answered.  
"Over there with sensei." Hikaru pointed towards the stage where there had been a play on just a few minutes ago.  
"I think we should go and say hi to them, don't you agree?" Tezuka said firmly and followed Hikaru towards his parents.

"Suichiro, Ame." Tezuka said and walked up to his friends.  
"Ah Tezuka." Oishi smiled at him and introduced him to an old classmate of his and Ame's, Haruhi-sensei who was their children's homeroom teacher.  
In the mean time Eiji was trying to cheer his daughter up, she was devastated because of the girl teasing her about not having a mother.  
"Michi." Eiji began and the two of them sat down on chairs next to each other.  
"Mhm.." she murmured back.  
"Don't think too much about it. We don't." Eiji continued and explained to her that the love he had for her Otousan was pure and real.  
"But why are people so mean to you?" she asked.  
"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know." Eiji answered with a sigh and he continued:  
"Maybe they don't like the thought of two men loving each other."  
Eiji really did try his best to explain what adults felt and how they thought.  
"So it's here you're hiding?" Ame asked and smiled at them.  
"Ah, Ame-chan!" Eiji smiled back at her, and then looked at his daughter again, her sad eyes said everything.  
"Oishi-san." Michi tried to be polite and Ame winced.  
"What's wrong?" Ame said and crouched in front of the seven year old girl.  
"Well Rin-chan asked where my mother is. Then asked why I have two daddies." Michi answered and looked at the floor.  
"Do you mind if I try this one?" Ame asked Eiji who nodded and walked over to Tezuka after giving his daughter a loving kiss on the forehead."Mitsu, Suichiro." Eiji smiled a sad smile as he came closer.  
"Hi Eiji." Oishi answered and continued:  
"Haruhi-sensei, meet Kikumaru Eiji, Michiru's Chichue."  
"But I thought you said Tezuka-san was her Otousan?" the confused teacher stated looking from Tezuka to Eiji.  
"Yes we are both men and we have been together for more than 10 years." Eiji snapped quickly, then murmuring something about people just doesn't understand them.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing like that, but I admit that I was surprised." the dark haired teacher admitted and smiled at the frustrated Eiji.  
"And I'm sorry I snapped. It's just that Michi..." Eiji apologised and looked at Tezuka continuing:  
"was teased about not having a mother and I feel so sorry for her."  
"I understand." the teacher answered as Ame and Michi returned to them, Michi with a smile on her face.  
"So shall we offer the parents some cookies and coffee?" the teacher hinted and Hikaru dragged his parents of to the table where the goodies were. Michi hugged Eiji and whispered:  
"I'm sorry Chichue."  
"I'm sorry too, sweetie." Eiji hugged her back and smiled at his Mitsu. Together the three of them joined the Oishis and Eiji whispered to Ame:  
"What ever you did, thank you."  
"I said I could be the one she would talk to with female problems and if she needed a mother I would be there to listen." Ame looked at the red haired man.  
"Thank you." he whispered quietly.  
"No problem, besides I'm all alone with three guys, I know how she feels." she joked and both of them began laughing heartly.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Zoo.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 63. Summer.

**Word count:** 330

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Mysterious man appears again, a trip to the zoo.

Standard disclaimer applies.

76/100

"Can we play outside today Otousan?" Kyo asked his father with a cute smile on his little adorable face while he was munching on his breakfast.

"I think so, but let's ask Chichue just in case." Tezuka said and got up from his chair to go ask his lover if he wanted to join them outside playing.

"Mhm, I'll be right there. Are we going to the courts or the playground?" Eiji asked as he was doing the dishes.

"I don't know why don't we go to the zoo all four of us together?" Tezuka suggested and the children broke out in cheers and it was decided the four of them walking around there watching the animals.

When they walked out the door Eiji felt watched, maybe not watched but he had this annoying feeling about someone looking at him all of the time. Looking around he saw no one, except his lover and children. His children… Eiji loved thinking that, his children, his family. A warm feeling made it self through his body. The warm summer day was supposed to get even hotter during the mid day but Eiji had taken precautions he felt that he needed to do. He had packed a picnics basket and a lot of water bottles, to avoid heatstroke. And he had snuck in a novel, one of those cheesy children's and adult books that both could read. Maybe more that he would read to them all during lunch and maybe when they got home again.

A black haired man was sneaking around keeping close to the Tezuka/Kikumaru family. Taking notes of what they were doing, how they were acting around each other. He hauled out his cell phone and called someone, reporting what they were doing.

"Ah, they are at the zoo… yes… I will… I'll call you later with more info."

He snapped the lid back in its place and hid in a shrubbery close to the unknowing family out on adventures.


	36. Chapter 36

**Title**: Birthdays.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 91. Birthday.

**Word count**: 284

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Oh, Eiji and Michiru have the same birthday… What will happen?

Standard disclaimer applies.

77/100

"Wake up birthday girl." Eiji whispered to the sleeping girl in her bed, well pretending to be asleep anyway.

"Mmmh." She groaned a little then said:

"Happy birthday Chichue."

"Ah, you fooled me. I thought you were asleep." He acted surprised and tickled his daughter who squealed in happiness.

"So how old are you now?" Eiji asked smiling.

"Eight." She beamed at her Chichue.

"That's so old, you're a really big girl." He said as they walked down the stairs together. It was a nice but cold Saturday morning in Tokyo and it was both Eiji's and Michiru's birthday, who would have ever thought about that.

"Happy birthday Michiru." Tezuka smiled at her and hugged her closely followed by her younger brother.

"Happy birthday Chichue." Kyo said and beamed of a smile at Eiji, this warm fuzzy feeling of family life hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the first time that Kyo had called him Chichue, talk about birthday present. Michiru got to open her presents at once and Eiji got a cup of coffee to sip on, to make him human. Lovely things mostly in the colour pink was what Michi got and a few clothing items. It was a tradition that the Kikumarus had had for years, every birthday and Christmas you got underwear and socks weather you needed it or not.

This evening it was going to be a full house and they needed all the energy they could get.

Sometime during the afternoon it started snowing, like it always had during Eiji's birthdays with his beloved Kunimitsu.

They did not know that someone was lurking outside their window, again. Who was this black haired person sneaking around?

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Schemes.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 50. Spade.

**Word count**: 178

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: In the head of a stalker or two.

Standard disclaimer applies.

78/100

They had been watching Kikumaru Eiji and Tezuka Kunimitsu for weeks, months. Now _he _was familiar with their patterns, now he understood why the other man had hated them so. That's right he had teamed up with one of his worst enemies just because they felt the same about the red haired man, he was a nuisance and needed to be taken care of. So when they had met by coincidence they had decided that they would work together to get their wishes done.

They were going to have to work thrown their issues.

The first time they had started they did not feel good, but if they worked together they could break the two of them, maybe at two different places but defiantly break them, to the point of the end. Both black haired men shook hands and got of to work.

The schemes felt good, this was what they were supposed to be doing.

Both of them ducked as Eiji and Tezuka walked in to a store and came out with a spade and some flowers.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Vacation.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Oishi.

**Prompt:** 10. Years.

**Word count:**408

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Planning a vacation.

Standard disclaimer applies.

79/100

The summer vacation had arrived faster than Kunimitsu had ever thought. This summer Eiji, himself and their two adorable children would bond and get to know each other better. Maybe they would go away just the four of them, but on the other hand if someone were to go with them, like Oishi and his family it would have its advantages. They would be able to have some alone time without the children for the first time in almost a year, they hadn't been intimate in over a month. Kunimitsu was at a breaking point, he wanted Eiji so badly. For the last week he had this little tiny painful problem every morning that he woke up.  
Ah. A perfect idea, tell Oishi Suichiro and invite them to join. Oishi would understand and he would positively return the favor. Tezuka felt proud, it was a long time ago that he had schemed something like this. Yes, that needed to happen. Picking up his cell phone Kunimitsu called his friend Suichiro to let him know of this plan of his.  
"Oishi." a male voice sounded over the phone.  
"Tezuka here." Kunimitsu replied.  
"Ah, Tezuka." you could almost hear the smile on Oishi's face.  
"I was wondering..." and Kunimitsu let his friend in on the secret plan. Of course Oishi accepted, for them taking Hikaru and his brother one night to, they all needed to get out of Tokyo. They would be going to Kyoto, where Oishi and Ame knew the sights and would take Michi and Kyo out on the town walking. Packing... they would need quite the few items and of course the clothes. They would be swimming and then one evening there would be a Sakura-festival celebrating the cherry blossoms blooming this year to. There would be a need to use kimonos, Tezuka had never seen Eiji in a kimono before, that was something he was looking forward to, very much so. Not knowing a man followed him in the shadows Tezuka hummed to himself as he walked the busy streets of Tokyo with this strange feeling inside. But deciding to ignore it he began thinking about Eiji in a kimono again and the whole family celebrating the Sakura festival together. The black shadow had heard it all and got on the phone with a travelling agency to make reservations for the flights and living in Kyoto. He needed to get back at the red haired man.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Glory.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji.

**Prompt**: 32. Sunset.

**Word count**: 162

**Rating:** T +?

**Summary**: Tezuka and Eiji are children free.

Standard disclaimer applies.

80/100

"Eiji…" Tezuka said and wrapped his well toned arms around his lover.

"Mhm.." Eiji sighed smiling and looked at the man he loved, they were lying in bed together. Eiji needed that, he felt complete. They hadn't spent the night like this in months and moths, now he felt calm and safe in his Mitsu's arms.

Snuggling closer he felt his lover's clammy body next to his, breathing in his scent.

"I needed that…" Eiji admitted and smiled.

"Me to, love. Me to…" Tezuka whispered and hugged his lover closer.

"When was the last time we were like this?" Eiji whispered as he was falling asleep.

"Long before the kids came." Tezuka pondered as Eiji fell asleep to the caressing of his hair and face. Kunimitsu was wake a little longer savouring the moment, he was alone and safe with his loved.

Outside the windows a man in the shadows scribbled something in a notepad as he turned of the video camera.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Gone.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt: **89. Work.

**Word count**: 497

**Rating**: T ?

**Summary**: Dissaperance.

Standard disclaimer applies.

81/100

Friday the 13:th Tezuka Kunimitsu was walking down the cold hallways of the hospital, it was almost as if it was deserted. No one was sitting waiting in the hallways, there were only a few people there and waiting in the waiting in the orange chairs that were in the main waiting area. His next appointment was an old friend of theirs, Tachibana Kippei had hurt his shoulder by playing tennis, and of course the former captain of the Fudomine tennis team would go to the recovered and much praised Tezuka Kunimitsu. Now that Kunimitsu had worked for a couple of years he had decided that he wanted to specialize in sports injuries and children. So no one else then just these two categories he worked with. Exception being his Eiji, but as a former athlete the red haired man almost fell in the sports category."Tachibana." Tezuka said in a high voice making everyone turn around from what they were doing and looked at the hazel eyed man.  
"Tezuka." Kippei smiled and got up from the uncomfortable chair.  
"Come, let's get to the therapy room." Tezuka and Kippei walked together to the padded room that Tezuka was calling work.  
A few stretching exercises were taught and a few things that he could do if he decided that he wanted to keep training for tennis.   
All tennis related movements were prohibited, none of that for Kippei, for at least a month then he could maybe do light practice swings. Leaving work Tezuka felt like he was followed, he had had this strange feeling for a long time now and this time it felt worse. What in the world had happened these last few days?

Kikumaru Eiji was at home, Kyo was at the Fujis next door and Michi was still at school. Tezuka had promised him that he would be the one to pick Michi up on the way home.  
It was all calm and quiet, it felt like something was about to happen. But the man shrugged it off, it was no such thing as bad luck. He decided to calm his nerves down and go for a light walk around the block. He brought his jacket and the keys. But his cell phone was laying there at the dining room table, along with a note he scribbled saying he went for a short walk. Kikumaru Eiji did not return home that night, Kunimitsu left the children in Syuuske and An's care. He needed to go looking for Eiji- badly, he wanted to find him. What in the world could have happened to him? Deciding to go out by himself, at first, Tezuka told Syuuske and then was politely shoved down in his own shoes, followed by Fuji Syuuske. He wanted to go with him he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Tezuka. Michi and Kyo slept very light that night and worried An was up watching over them like any worried mother would.


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Shadow Man.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt:** 70. Storm.

**Word count:** 674

**Rating**: T ?

**Summary:** Where is Eiji?

Standard disclaimer applies.

82/100

Kikumaru Eiji woke up feeling nauseous, he recognized the faint smell of anaesthetic. He felt that he was tied up, the rope was digging in to his wrists and ankles and his head was pounding so hard he thought that it would break when a thunder clashed, apparently it was a storm outside. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out two figures talking vividly about something a few feet away. Eiji felt his consciousness float away again and his last thoughts were about his Mitsu.Tezuka Kunimitsu was sitting at the kitchen table looking out the window, he felt so incredibly helpless. Sighing to himself he looked at the cup of tea in front of him. For the last two hours he had just been sitting there, looking out the window at the pouring rain. Where could Eiji be? He had been gone for two whole days now, the police had been called and all their friends questioned. Everyone had been talked to except Kyo and Michi, he didn't want them to go through this.

Still there was no trace of where the red haired man anywhere. No calls from kidnappers no nothing. Tezuka was worried, he had let the children stay at Oishi's because he felt like they had gone through enough already. He did not want to worry them, but now he realized his mistake, he wanted them here with him. Tezuka didn't want to be alone, so he picked up the phone and called his friend Oishi asking them all to bring his children back. They decided that all of them were to come over, they did not want Tezuka alone with the children if something happened. In a few short minutes, that to Tezuka seemed like an eternity they all arrived in the pouring rain. Michiru was quick to run to her father, throwing her arms around his waist crying and repeating over and over again:  
"Otousan... Otousan..."  
He hugged her back and they all went inside, Tezuka saying to his son:  
"Come here, Kyo-chan." Tezuka had got on his knees and hugged both of his children tightly. He didn't want to let them go and felt a sudden urge to cry, but he was going to stay strong, for the sake of his children.  
"Kunimitsu-san, is it okay if I start dinner?" Ame asked with her two month old son on her shoulder.  
"It's okay." Tezuka nodded and toweled of his daughter's long hair. A light knock on the door revealed the whole Kikumaru family and Tezuka Kuniharu with his wife Ayana.  
"Mitsu.." Ayana sighed and hugged her stunned son.  
"You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Ichiro explained as they all ventured inside.  
"I guess we have to buy more food." Ame suggested and to her and everyone elses disbelief Kunimistu laughed.  
"I see Suichiro is rubbing of on you." he smiled at her.  
Tomiko, Miki and Ayana went out to get food and other necessities that they felt they would need. It only took an hour for them and all females went out to the kitchen, taking Michi with them, giving her father some time to breathe."Otousan, what happened to Chichue?" Michiru suddenly asked as they all were sitting together in the living room after a quiet dinner.  
"I'm sorry Michi, I don't know either." Tezuka sighed and pulled her close to his chest.  
"Was it the two shadows that took him?" Kyo asked and looked at his Otousan.  
"Shadows? What shadows?" Tezuka looked straight at his son with a confused look on his face.  
"Those two men that have been following us every where for a while." Michiru looked at her brother who nodded in agreement.Everyone had been questioned except the ones that knew something. This made things clearer to Kunimitsu, who took the phone and called to the chief of police and asked him to get here, they had a clue. Soon he was going to get answers. Oh, how he longed to hold his lover once again.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Desition.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt**: 86. Choices.

**Word count:** 539

**Rating**: T ?

**Summary**: Where is Eiji and what does Tezuka do?

Standard disclaimer applies.

83/100

Kikumaru Eiji woke once again, he felt so numb in his whole body. He wanted so badly to move, but the ropes keeping him tied burned every time he tried. Eiji wondered how long he had been asleep for, because he still felt sleepy. He was not nauseous anymore, he was hungry. Really hungry, he could not remember the last time that he had eaten. Eiji decided that the next time they would untie him he would make his move to escape. Both dark men were familiar to him but Eiji could not place them. Maybe he had met them passing in the hallways of the hospital or seen them in the grocery store. He decided to try and sleep again. His thoughts drifted to his lover, he missed him so badly.

"So what shall we do with him?" One of the voices asked the other.  
"Maybe we should play a little with him?" the second one suggested.  
Both men laughed, Eiji pretended to sleep, but he was listening carefully.  
"They both have to pay." the first voice exclaimed.  
"I agree, they've had it to easy." the second one growled.  
'What have I ever done to anyone?' Eiji wondered then thought:  
'Is it Mitsu they are after?'  
"We need to mark him." the second voice said with menace in his voice.  
"That could be fun." the first one snickered.  
"I'll go get supplies." the second one smirked.

The police questioned Michiru and Kyouhei the 23rd of December separately and wanted to know what they had seen the same two men. Apparently they had. One of them was the same height as their Chichue and the other one slightly taller. Both males, black wavy hair to their eyes, maybe a little longer and they seemed to be around the same age as their fathers.  
Both children answered the questions nicely in the presence of their Otousan.  
"Could you recognize them if you saw them?" the chief asked and both children nodded. The circus began and after a couple of phone calls the chief got a list of criminals with their picture on.  
But the children recognized no one.  
Sighing to himself the chief let them go back to playing with their cousins and friends. Their possible lead started to drift away.  
"Can I offer you some tea?" Ame asked the frustrated Kunimitsu who sat in the living room couch and Kuniharu put his hand on his son's well defined shoulder. Tezuka Kunimitsu was at a breaking point, a sob escaped from him making the whole crowded room go silent.  
"I just want him back...I just want my Eiji back..." he whispered with tears falling from his eyes. No one felt like they could comfort the devastated man. Then Michiru walked up to her Otousan and gently hugged him, just like Eiji had when she had that nightmare when she first got there. The first time she had called him Chichue.  
"I miss Chichue." she whined.  
"I know honey, me to." he agreed holding her close.  
" 'Tousan! He's here, walking outside!" Kyo came running.  
"Who?" Tezuka asked.  
"Shadow man." Kyo answered and the chief of police and some of his officers ran to check it out, the chase was on.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title**: Found One.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei.

**Prompt:** 44. Circle.

**Word count**:370

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Interrogation.

Standard disclaimer applies.

84/100

"He ran over here!" one of the police men screamed as they pursued the running black haired man that Kyo had called a shadow. The rain slowed them all down in the pursuit. One of the taller men had grabbed the running shadows arm, he was caught, then taken in custody.  
The interrogation of the black haired man showed that his name was Hajime Mizuki, no family, they had all been killed in a car crash almost a year ago. Then the man had been admitted to the psych clinic for mental instability by a Shirahama-sensei. "Where is Kikumaru Eiji." the chief asked Mizuki.  
"I have no idea, where could he be?" Mizuki answered and twirled a lock of hair around his index finger.  
"Quit playing with me Hajime, we have witnesses." the chief threatened.  
"Oh." Mizuki snickered.  
The interrogation continued and they urged him to talk, they even offered him a lighter punishment if he cooperated. But he did not, outside the mirror window Tezuka was furious, the children was there to identify the shadow and they did, it was him. After ten hours the man began to break and told them about the appartment they had rented and the other one had come up with all the plans. He made it seem that he was almost innocent, he was just a figure in someone else's play.  
"So where is Kikumaru Eiji?" the chief asked.  
"At..." Mizuki spilled the address and told him everything, his partners name was Kirihara Akaya. It all made sense to the officers standing outside waiting for the confession."Let's get moving. Someone call Tezuka-san." the chief told them.  
Tezuka nodded and asked the man to call him as soon as they found something out.  
"Tezuka Kunimitsu, you are needed at Tokyo Memorial Hospital." a voice said over the phone.  
"What? Work now?" Tezuka said confused.  
"No, there is an emergency and I was told to call you." the female voice explained calmly and continued:  
"It's about a Kikumaru Eiji. He's in critical condition..."  
Tezuka had left the phone and ran outside, grabbing his coat and Oishi, he needed to be at the hospital. He needed to make it there, oh, please let Eiji live...

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Releif.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 3. Ends.

**Word count:** 293

**Rating:** T?

**Summary: **Releif.

Standard disclaimer applies.

85/100

Eiji was relieved when a dozen men clad in navy blue uniforms rushed in with their weapons pointed at the dark haired man that had threatened him and kept him tied up for so long.  
"Kirihara Akaya, you have the right..." the officer told him his rights as a few of the other men began untying the red haired doctor. He instructed them how to move his arms and legs slowly and gently while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. They needed to be very gentle with Eiji, he had now been tied up like this for five days. One more and he might have been starved to death. The kidnappers had been nice enough to give him water, but no food. His abused stomach gave a loud growl when he saw the chief of police with a sandwich in his hand. Laughing the chief offered Eiji to take a bite, not more, it could upset his stomach. Eiji knew that but he was so hungry. A taste of the white bread, some butter and salad, the taste of cucumber gave the man tears. The paramedics arrived as Eiji's arms which had been tied over his head, on the headboard were now in front of him.  
It was all right... He was all right...  
But where was Mitsu?  
"Kunimitsu?" he rasped out, he hadn't been using his voice for a few days and his throat was all dry.  
"He'll meet us at the hospital." the chief promised and they were moving Eiji on to the makeshift bed that the paramedics brought.  
"Are they okay?" Eiji rasped once again.  
"Yes." the chief nodded.  
"Thank goodness..." Eiji sighed and leaned deeper in to the mattress as he felt his consciousness drift away once again.


	40. Chapter 40

**Title**: Waiting.

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 67. Snow.

**Word count**: 425

**Rating**: T?

**Summary:** People can be narrow minded.

Standard disclaimer applies.

86/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu paced the hallways of Tokyo Memorial Hospital, this was the first time he was pacing back and fourth here. During the delivery of Oishi's children he had been sitting, when they waited for the children for different things, he sat down. But now he was really worried. They hadn't arrived yet, where were they. He had rushed in to the emergency room and asked for Eiji or the chief of police. Neither one of them had arrived yet, then he heard the sirens from police and ambulance driving in the snow. They were arriving, soon he would see his beloved once again... "Male, thirties, pressure low but stable were conscious at scene and has since then drifted in and out of it." a paramedic told the nurses and doctor that had arrived and was walking to the first curtain in the ER.  
"Do we have a name?" the doctor asked.  
"No, but he keeps repeating the word Misu?" the paramedic answered.  
"His name is Kikumaru Eiji, he is a paediatrician up on the children's ward." Mina the nurse working with a child next to them said.  
"And how do you know?" the doctor huffed, a blonde nurse wasn't someone that could tell him of.  
"He is my superior, my doctor I work with." she answered and caressed the red haired man's pale face.  
"Mitsu..." he mumbled.  
"There it is again..." the medic said and looked strangely at the doctor.  
"Mitsu!" she said in a high voice making Tezuka Kunimitsu turn around.  
"What does that mean?" the dark haired nurse asked Mina.  
"Kunimitsu, over here." She smiled at the hazel eyed man. "Mina?" he asked confused.  
"He's here, mumbling about you." she told him.  
"Can I see him?" the hazel eyed man asked as he arrived at the curtain.  
"As soon as the doctors get some fluids in him, it's bad Tezuka-san." she warned him.  
Tezuka just wanted to see Eiji, just to hold his hand and say that he was there for him.

A few minutes later the doctor emerged from the room, he looked around asking:

"Is there a relative of Kikumaru Eiji here?"

"I'm here." Tezuka said.

"Are you his brother?" the doctor asked.

"No." Tezuka said, beginning to get aggravated.

"Then I can't tell you his status." The doctor said and walked of.

"He can't what?!" Tezuka spluttered.

"Calm down, Tezuka." Oishi tried to help him, taking out his cell phone calling the house and asking for a family member to get down there so they could get some information.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Misu?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 43. Square.

**Word count**: 388

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Ichiro arrives at the hospital.

Standard disclaimer applies.

87/100

Kikumaru Ichiro ran through the doors of the emergency room demanding to know where his younger brother was. The nurse gave him vague directions and said that she was going to call the doctor that was in charge of him, and tell him to meet Ichiro at Eiji's room.

Ichiro ran as fast as he could through the hallways following the yellow line on the floor that would lead him to Eiji.

"Ichiro-san, over here." Oishi said as he laid eyes on Eiji's oldest brother.

"Tezuka, Oishi." He huffed and caught his breath.

"He's in there. But I can't see him." Tezuka said with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Who is the doctor?" Ichiro asked and thought that he would give the sensei a piece of his mind.

"Don't know, I didn't listen." Tezuka admitted and stared at the grey door.

"Hi there. Are you Kikumaru-san's older brother?" the doctor arrived and held out his hand for Ichiro to shake.

"Yes, how is he?" Ichiro asked in front of Tezuka.

"Are you sure you want outsiders to hear about your brother's condition." The pompous doctor asked.

"Yes, this is my future brother in law?! Tezuka Kunimitsu." Ichiro introduced the hazel eyed man.

"Ah, well. Kikumaru-san is starved, he would have been killed if we hadn't found him today." The doctor began and Kunimitsu gasped.

"He was conscious when found, then drifted in and out of it. He was mumbling something about misu?" the doctor continued and Oishi began laughing.

"Are you finding something funny here?" the doctor growled.

"Yes… misu? Wasn't it Mitsu?" Oishi smiled and looked at Tezuka.

"Might have been." The doctor huffed on his high horses.

"See Tezuka, he was thinking of you." Oishi comforted the hazel eyes man.

Ichiro put his arm around Tezuka forcing him to sit down.

"He… was… thinking of… me…" Tezuka choked.

"I think my brother's lover need to see him." Ichiro demanded the doctor.

"I… well… can only let in family…" the doctor gasped.

"Then what is family? Living together? Having children?" Ichiro looked at the floored doctor and continued:

"Because they have both."

Agonisingly slow he nodded and Tezuka flew up from his place and ran to the door throwing it open. There was Eiji, safe and maybe not unharmed. But he was there. He was really there.


	41. Chapter 41

**Title**: Chichue.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 37. Sound.

**Word count: **1005

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Eiji is at the hospital.

Standard disclaimer applies.

88/100

Tezuka looked at the unmoving Eiji, laying there pale and bruised.  
"Has he woken up yet?!" Ichiro asked the doctor as they entered together just to see Tezuka moving up and taking Eiji's unmoving hand in his own.  
"No, not since they arrived two hours ago." the black haired doctor answered.  
"Eiji..." Tezuka whispered when Ichiro pulled up a chair for his brother's lover. Then Ichiro put his hand on the doctor's shoulder asking him to accompany Ichiro out in the hallway, to talk undisturbed.  
Tezuka caressed the pale almost cold hand in his own, he wished that there was something he could do for Eiji. A lone tear fell from his right eye and he did nothing to stop it. Gently he pressed his lips on the pale hand whispering:  
"Come back to me, love."  
It felt like one of those cheesy movies that you only saw once, but the feeling was there, it was real.Tezuka did not know how long he had been sitting there. Just that he needed to be there. Tomiko and Miki had arrived with the children, Kyo and Michi, but they did not know if they dared to take them to Eiji yet.  
"Tezuka, we brought Michiru and Kyohei." Miki said from the door and looked at the hazel eyed man clutching to Eiji's hand gently.  
"Please, show them in." Tezuka looked from Eiji to the door as he saw his 13 year old daughter and 9 year old son come inside.  
"Otousan..." she smiled at him and ran to his arms, closely followed by her brother.  
"Is... Chichue..." Kyo began and looked at his father laying in bed with monitors connected to him.  
"He is there, really there. I've missed him so much." Michi sighed and put her hand on Tezuka's and Eiji's entwined hands, caressing it ever so gently.  
"Me to." Kyo nodded and climbed up on the bed careful of unplugging anything, snuggling up to his Chichue.  
Together the three of them talked about what they had done suring the day and just normal stuff.  
"Do you want something to drink?" a nurse offered them a jug of water and a few plastic cups.  
It was nice to be known around the hospital and getting some privileges.  
Together they talked and suddenly Tezuka felt Eiji's had squeeze his.  
"Michiru... go find a nurse and tell her that Eiji moved." Tezuka told her calmly and she jumped of the bed and in a few short steps she was out in the hallway, talking to a nurse that his Chichue moved. The light was so bright when Eiji opened his eyes that he felt the need to close them again. He whimpered and squirmed a little, this wasn't the bed he was tied to... oh yes, the police had arrived and taken him to the hospital. He wondered if there was something that he could do to make the annoying beeping sound quiet down.  
"Otousan! I told Mina-san, she's getting the doctor." it was the sweet voice of his lovely daughter, she had become a teenager by now, but she was still Chichue's little girl.  
"Mitsu..." he mumbled and felt a squeeze on his right hand, he was there, that was his Mitsu.  
"I'm right here love, welcome back." Eiji heard him say and he smiled opening his eyes carefully, it was all a little blurry but then he made out Tezuka, Michiru and Kyo all three were around him waiting for him to open his eyes.  
"Michi, Kyo. You're here to?" he rasped.  
"Mhm." Kyo nodded and Michiru asked:  
"Chichue, do you want some water?"  
"Please." he rasped again and coughed a little.  
"I'll get it." Michi walked to the jar and poured a plastic cup half full with the cold water.  
"Here, Otousan, can you help him?" she beamed at her father mischievously.  
"Of course, I will." Tezuka got up and walked to his lovers face helping him. Bringing his head up he gently brought the mug to his lips and let the greedy man drink as he said:  
"Slowly Eiji, slowly."  
The water felt refreshing as he swallowed it slowly, as instructed. He really wanted to gulp it all down but braced himself, slowly savouring every sip that he got. "Hi there Kikumaru-san." the doctor greeted him as he walked trough the door.  
"Hi." Eiji said and looked at Tezuka's strained face.  
"How are we feeling." the doctor pulled up the chart and began scribbling.  
"Hungry, was thirsty but my family got me some water. My whole body is aching, other than that. Just fine." Eiji gave him a description of his condition.  
"Ah, any headaches or nauseous feelings?" the doctor asked and looked with a smirk at Tezuka.  
"No, nothing at all." Eiji said and the doctor left.  
Tezuka whispered something to Michi and Kyo and they ran outside.  
"I missed you so much." Tezuka said wrapping his arms around Eiji.  
"Missed you to." Eiji hugged his lover closer.  
"I need to ask you something." Tezuka said and released his lover.  
"What Mitsu, what are you going to ask me?" Eiji wondered and leaned back into the pillows.  
"..." Tezuka mumbled something and got crimson red.  
"Huh?" Eiji looked strangely at the man in front of him.  
"Will you marry me?" Tezuka said a little louder this time.  
"But we can't. We're... both men..." Eiji answered.  
"I know but I've found out that we can have a partnership-ceremony." Tezuka told him as Atobe had written in a letter when he had heard that Eiji was missing.  
"Almost like marriage?" Eiji asked.  
"Same perks and we can register under the same name Tezuka Eiji." Kunimitsu smiled.  
"Yes..." Eiji whispered and hugged Kunimitsu close. There was a knock on the door before Michiru opened it to reveal the whole Kikumaru family, Oishi and his family, the Fujis and the Kawamuras.  
"Chichue, are you up for some visitors?" Kyo asked.  
"Always. As long as I can get food..." Eiji smiled and everyone laughed, Eiji was back.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Follow the Line

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 13. Yellow.

**Word count**: 252

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Eiji hates being at the hospital.

Standard disclaimer applies.

89/100

Eiji was going home again. Today he was going to leave that boring hospital. He enjoyed working there but not being there as a patient himself. Nope, definatly not. A red haired nurse came up to him and asked him to sign the release forms, it was only a formality but it had to be done. He was picked up by Oishi Suichiro, Tezuka was at home making a special dinner as he had called it a few days ago when they (Kyo and Michi) had asked, like a welcome home dinner.  
Eiji had just smiled at their excitement, they just wanted to help their fathers and make everything right for them.  
"So. Now you can get dressed Kikumaru-san." the nurse told him and asked Oishi to watch over him as they left the hospital.  
"Where shall we go Eiji?" Oishi asked as they walked through the plain white hallways of Tokyo Memorial Hospital.  
"Follow the yellow line on the floor." Eiji laughed and they did. "Ah! Fresh air." Eiji sighed and took a deep breath as they came outside. The cold air felt good on his skin, it was soon to be a new year, only a few hours left. Smiling sadly to himself Eiji wished that they all, friends and family would get together and celebrate it like they had done before. He got in the silver coloured car belonging to his best friend. And they drove of talking about happy things, like Oishi's little 3 month old son, Yuki.

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Welcome Home.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters:** Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 95. New Year.

**Word count**: 635

**Rating:** T?

**Summary**: A surprise.

Standard disclaimer applies.

90/100

Eiji and Oishi arrived to the house a little before five in the afternoon, chatting and laughing. It seemed like Oishi's youngest boy had been smiling a lot lately, but Eiji assumed it was just gas and told Oishi that. Laughing began again. They walked the steps up together and Eiji inserted the key in the lock, it was quiet, to quiet. Eiji suspected something, what if they had been kidnapped? No his kidnappers were both behind bars.  
What could have happened, but Eiji relaxed as he saw Oishi grin, a huge white smile, he nodded.  
He knew what was going to happen and ensured Eiji with out words that it was okay, and nothing bad had happened.Opening the door Eiji was met by a huge sign haning there, it said:  
"Welcome Home Eiji."  
and there was all of their family and friends screaming:  
"Surprise!"  
"You knew." he pouted at Oishi who chucked nodding.  
"Thank you, everyone." Eiji smiled gently and sincere.  
Then he got knocked down on the floor by his two children hugging him fiercly, not wanting to let go. "Well, dinner is prepared as well as everything else. Just relax and enjoy, love." Tezuka said and put his arm casually around Eiji's shoulders, turning to everyone else and saying:  
"Let the party begin." Everyone was there, Oishi and Ame with their three children, the Fujis, the Kawamuras, Kaidoh and Inui, Momo with his new girlfriend, the entire Kikumaru family and Kuniharu with Ayana.  
"Thank you Mitsu." Eiji said and discreetly got closer to his fiancé that sounded good... Fiancé...  
"So what do you want to do first?" Ichiro asked.  
"Eat." Eiji smiled.  
"I didn't know you were so fond of food?" Miki giggled.  
"You haven't tried Mitsu's cooking." Eiji praised his lover who by now blushed deeply.  
"Oh, then that will be a pleasure." Miki teased Tezuka, he was now family and teasable.  
"But we have sushi from Taka's and Yume's." Tezuka teased her back.  
"Oh, how sad..." she giggled and the games were on.  
The children all running around laughing and playing, when suddenly everyting stopped and it became Christmas again, hence Eiji had been hospitalized they all felt like they needed some enjoyment and they had made New Years Eve a special day for all of the families and especially the Kikumaru/Tezuka family. Gifts were exchanged and songs were sung, food and drinks were flowing. Nothing was missing, nothing at all.  
"Here is my present to us." Tezuka Kunimitsu said and held out a velvet box in front of them both. He opened it slowly, inside there was two plain gold rings, inside it was written 'K/E always and forever'.  
"They are beautiful..." Eiji gasped and a tear fell from his left eye.  
"They are ours." Kunimitsu said and took out Eiji's ring and put it on his left ring finger, then he took out his own and it got snached away from him by Eiji himself that returned the favour. The rings were sparking, like new bought jewellery does. Both rings fit perfectly, how on earth had Mitsu been able to do this? That was a question for Eiji to ask and an answer for Tezuka to know.  
Then reality hit Eiji, he hadn't got Tezuka anything.  
"Mitsu... I haven't..."  
"I know love, but you can get me something another time." Tezuka smiled and Eiji was saved.  
All the evening memories were made and at the end of the night Tezuka and Eiji announced their engagement. Making everyone cheer they kissed each other openly, showing a little bit of affection towards each other. This was it, this was the feeling that they both enjoyed, then sharing it with your family made it all better Eiji thought as both his children hugged him as he crouched down a little.


	42. Chapter 42

**Title**: Problems.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 99. Writers Choice: Female.

**Word count**: 500

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Michi has a tiny little problem.

Standard disclaimer applies.

91/100

One morning when Eiji and Tezuka had woken up Michiru refused to leave her room, both men realized that something must be wrong with the young girl. (Whom by now was going on 14) What were they supposed to do? Tezuka picked up the phone to call for some assistance, they called the first female they could think about.  
"Oishi." a female voice said.  
"Ah, Ame, Tezuka here." Kunimitsu said.  
"Hi." you could hear her smile over the phone.  
"I was wondering. Well honestly Michi is acting weird, and we don't know what to do." Kunimitsu said honestly.  
"I'll be right over, I just have to pack a bag for the little one." she said and a short good bye from them both. Tezuka smiled at Eiji saying that she was going to come straight away. Kunimitsu made sure that Kyo was done with breakfast and getting dressed for school. This was one of the rare days that Eiji was of duty, so he could stay at home if there was something serously wrong with his daughter.  
"I'll see you tonight love." Tezuka said as he put on his shoes.  
"Bye Chichue." Kyo beamed, he was going to get a ride to school in his Otousan's old sports car.  
"Hi Eiji." Ame smiled as she entered the house with her little child on her arm, she and Suichiro had now three boys. Hikaru, the oldest, Masaki, the middle one and the baby of the family Yuki, she had brought Yuki with her and gave him to Eiji as soon as she got through the doors. A few minutes later Ame emerged from Michi's room smiling at Eiji as she told him she had to take Michi out for an errand, alone. They would be back with in twenty minutes.  
"Do you feel confident enough to leave me alone with Yuki?" Eiji asked weakly.  
"Oh, yes Eiji I do. See you soon." She beamed at him and both females left in a hurry."So that's what it was!" Eiji sighed and smiled as Ame told him that his daughter had become a woman over night and that she didn't know exactly how to handle it. Ame and Michi had brought the necessities and they had talked about it in the car and Ame felt confident that she had told Eiji's and Kunimitsu's daughter all there was to know about having ones period.  
Ame had dropped Michi of at school with a note that she was late for a reason and that they were more than welcome to contact her Chichue or her if there was any questions. Eiji laughed and told Ame:  
"I was so worried that she might be sick or something like that."  
"But Eiji-kun you are a doctor..." Ame smiled at him.  
"Yes I am, but when something happens to my children I am not. Then I am the ordinary worried parent." he explained to her and they had tea together outside for the first time that year.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Ceremony.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 72. Fixed.

**Word count**: 545

**Rating**: T?

**Summary: **the ceremony.

Standard disclaimer applies.

92/100

Eiji woke up alone this morning, it was the morning of their partnership-ceremony. Tezuka and Eiji believed in the fact that they shouldn't see each other before the wedding that day. Eiji already knew that Kunimitsu would look stunning in his suit, he always did, with a white dress shirt and a black tie around his neck. God that man was beautiful. Himself Eiji was going to dress the same way, black suit and white dress shirt, with the traditional black tie. He had Michiru and Suichiro with him the whole day, the ceremony was going to start at two in the afternoon, but the whole day was made for their ceremony. Eiji felt a little bit uncomfortable about the whole thing, him and Tezuka being in the spotlight. But he wanted it, he wanted it so badly. On the other side of town Kyohei and Kunimitsu woke up at the Atobe mansion, where the ceremony was going to be held. Atobe Jirou had offered the place as soon as they heard that their old friends were going to get this kind of ceremony. Because last year they had ran of to a country where it was legal to do this then Keigo had pulled a few strings with his friends in high places and voilà, it had happened in Japan too. First ones to have that kind of ceremony was Akutawa Jirou and Atobe Keigo. Suichiro would help Eiji to get dressed and make his hair look perfect. He still had the same hairdo as when they played in the tennis nationals some years ago, Oishi still had a blank that day when they were playing but he remembered everything else that happened, because it was the day that he first met Ame, she had come up and talked to him telling him that she still thought that they were the Golden Pair. Laughing at the memory Oishi got the attention, Eiji turned around and looked strangely at his best friend.  
"I just rememered the Nationals." Oishi smiled.  
"Ah." Eiji nodded.  
"You were in the Nationals Chichue?" Michi asked with huge eyes, she had known him for years but never told her that.

"Eeeh, yes?" Eiji admitted and looked at Oishi.

"Oh stop it we were great, they called us the Golden Pair of Seigaku." Oishi told his friend's daughter.

"You were the Golden Pair? They still talk about you there." Michi admitted and Eiji blushed fiercly.

"But neither one of us could ever beat bucho." Eiji smiled.

"Who was your captain?" she asked.

"The all mighty…" she looked at Oishi. "Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"What? Otousan?" she smiled.

"Yep, and his Tezuka-zone." Eiji nodded and continued:

"I could never get through that one…"

Eiji looked at Tezuka standing there with a judge and getting their partnership blessed by someone that was made it all true. They exchanged some well chosen words, it was almost as if they had real wedding, best men Suichiro and Keigo watched Kikumaru Eiji and Tezuka Kunimitsu become the Tezukas. They were now bound legally and as they were before emotionally. This was right. Kunimitsu and Eiji together were right. Then they of to Kawamura Sushi for a gourmet dinner and spending time with their friends after dressing down a little.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title**: Reunion.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Seigaku reunion with families.

**Prompt**: 39. Taste.

**Word count**: 654

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Do I need to say more than reunion?

Standard disclaimer applies.

93/100

The ever so busy sushi chef Kawamura Takashi and his beautiful wife of seven years, Yume were making sushi of all kinds and tastes. Although the shop was closed they were making all this food, the place was reserved for the whole evening, umpth year reunion for Seigaku tennis club. It was now years ago that they had left middle school and were thrown out in the real world. Although they kept in touch, the old regulars, it was nice to see them all again in the same place at once. Families were joining and they would have a feast. Secretly it was also the day after the Tezuka's 'got married'. Fuji Syuuske had been the one to arrange it all with the invaluable help from Taka himself. Syuuske had pre-ordered some wasabi sushi. Years ago Taka had started to train Yume to make sushi, so she would be able to help when Taka's father was sick. Now Taka and Yume ran the whole Kawamura sushi place.First ones to arrive were the Tezuka family. Michiru was now 14 and Kyo 10.That was making Kunimitsu and Eiji feel old at the age of 36. Next ones that walked through the door were the Fuji's, Syuuske and An with their three children. Tezuka Eiji was now the doctor that they went to with all their children when they were sick or injured. After they all had made themselves comfortable the Oishis were the ones that arrived, closely followed by Momo with his new fiancée- yes he actually proposed to her, then came Kaidoh and Inui.  
Ryoma and Sakuno were last, as usual, the dinner began and old memories relived.  
Much of the talking was about tennis and children. Eiji proudly told them that both their children now were playing at school.  
"Who are their coaches?" Inui asked and looked a little lost without his notepad that Kaidoh had forced him to leave at home.  
"I think that it might be you and Renji." Eiji smirked.

"Oh, that might be right." Inui laughed, he had left his notepad at home, on the kitchen table. "So what have you been up to Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma asked.  
"I've been working at Tokyo Memorial, as a physical therapist." Kunimitsu answered smoothly.  
"Ah." Ryoma nodded and added: "And?"  
"And what?" Kunimitsu answered vaguely.  
"Wife? Kids? House? Dog?" Ryoma elaborated.  
"No. Yes. Yes. And don't give them any ideas." Kunimitsu joked.  
"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma huffed.  
"Ochibi!" Eiji squealed and hugged his kouhai.  
"Kikumaru-sempai never changes." Ryoma sighed.  
"What Kikumaru?" Tezuka looked around smiling.  
"Yes, he did and a lot." Oishi Suichiro answered with a smile on his face.  
"What do you guys know that I don't?" Ryoma asked and looked at his sempais.  
"Well Eiji here is a paediatrician, a doctor for children." Momo said proud of his sempai.  
"'Married' with two children." Syuuske added and looked at Kunimitsu.  
"Ah? Then where is his wife and children?" Sakuno asked.  
"I don't know, where are Kyo and Michi?" Eiji asked Kunimitsu.  
"Eh? They were here a second ago." Mitsu answered and looked around, seeing them with the Oishi's children. They had decided to get married before the third child, Yuki, was born.

"Michi come here for a sec will you, and you to Kyo?!" Eiji asked and both children coming up to greet the famous Echizen Ryoma, world champion in tennis multiple times.

"Echizen meet Michiru and Kyouhei." Eiji introduced them.

"Hello Echizen-san." They said politely with a slight bow, he grumbled something in response and gave a court nod.

"So Tezuka, where is your family?" Ryoma asked cheeky making most of them snort and begin to giggle.

"What?" Sakuno asked.

"Let me introduce you to the Tezukas, Otousan Kunimitsu, Chichue Eiji and their two children Michi and Kyo." Inui teased his kohai a little.

"Were we the only ones that didn't know?" Ryoma asked looking around.

"Probably." Kaidoh nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Nightly Thoughts.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 33. Too Much.

**Word count:** 166

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: A restless night.

Standard disclaimer applies.

94/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and climbed back in the bed, this last few weeks had really taken their tow on him, first Eiji getting kidnapped and him spending the Christmas worrying about the love of his life. Then they had found him, malnourished and bruised but still alive. Tezuka wanted just to sleep for a while longer with Eiji in his arms savouring the warmth from his body. Breathing in that so familiar scent of his Eiji making him feel secure. His lips gently kissed Eiji's right shoulder blade and snuggled closer.  
All of this had been too much for him to handle, and when Eiji came back to their house and was securely in his arms Kunimitsu relived. The first night Eiji spent at home, on New Years Eve they had all spent the night on futons together in the living room. Like they had the previous years, but now the next night Eiji was sleeping in Tezuka's arms dreaming about the good things in life.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: What is so good?

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 68. Lightening.

**Word count**: 400

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Michi gets more than she bargained for…

Standard disclaimer applies.

95/100

Tezuka Michiru was walking to school with her younger brother, they had stayed over at the Fujis house, their fathers got a night to themselves. That made Michiru wonder what was so great about spending time alone. Maybe this sex thing was something that great, but two men? How were they supposed to do that? This all led to very many philosophical thoughts with the young girl. Sure they had lessons in biology and so on but what did it really mean?!  
"Nee-san, are we going home today?" Kyo asked her.  
"Mhm, we are, after we leave our reports and get our grades we will be going home." she explained to her now ecstatic brother, he was getting his first grade card. She decided to ask her Chichue what that was all about. Nodding to herself they walked humming to school, after meeting up with Hikaru and Masaki, the Oishis children.  
Arriving back home she saw her Chichue and Otousan sitting together in the kitchen sipping on some hot tea.  
"We're back." both kids said with loud voices.  
"So we see." Eiji smiled.  
"Welcome Home." Kunimitsu nodded.  
"Chichue..." Michiru began and looked at Eiji then continuing:  
"There is something I have to ask you... it's kind of private..."  
"Of course, shall we go look at your grades Kyo." Tezuka said and both of them went upstairs to Kyo's room.  
"So." Eiji began and poured his daughter a cup of lemon flavoured green tea, he had a feeling that this was going to take a while.  
"I... well..." she looked at the table.  
"Come on, it can't be that bad." Eiji urged her to speak.  
"I have a question, its kind of hard for me to ask you this... but..." Michi began, then took a deep breath and said:  
"Iknowhowsexworksbuthowdoesitworkbetweentwomen?"  
And she inhaled.  
"Ehhh... What?" Eiji smiled.  
She said it once more and got a blush from her Chichue, apperantly this was going to take a little while longer than he had expected. Smiling at her he said:  
"I think this will need some take out food, let's send Mitsu and Kyo to get it." and then when both the others were out of the house they could talk properly, Chichue to daughter. And be honest about it, all of it.  
Michi felt like she had no idea what she had gotten herself into as the lightening lit up the room.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title**: Our Little Michi.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 92. Christmas.

**Word count**: 342

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**:

Standard disclaimer applies.

96/100

Tezuka Michiru was looking at Oishi Hikaru with longing eyes. She had admired him for so long in the dark. They had known each other for a long time, and now he was fifteen, tall, handsome and most of all sweet and nice. Michi had fallen head over heals for him, but being in love with your best friend was not a good idea. All families had gathered at the Tezuka household to have a little party and celebrate together. Of course Hikaru and Michi talked together and when she had been dumped by that guy after a few dates Hikaru had ruffles the other guy's feathers a little. Making Michi fall ever harder for him. She was fifteen and not experienced but Hikaru was. The rumours were all over school that he was a great kisser and that anyone would be lucky to have him.  
"Hi..." she said and walked up to them so they could have something to talk about.  
"Hi yourself." Hikaru had answered coolly and a conversation started up. "I think our little Michi has fallen in love." Eiji said sharp as ever.  
"Aha?" Kunimitsu nodded as they both recognized the love in her eyes and the smiles she had on her face.  
"Hikaru." Eiji smiled.  
"Oishi Hikaru?" Kunimitsu stopped what he was doing and looked at his husband.  
"Mhm." Eiji nodded and walked up to his former doubles partner saying:  
"Oishi, I'm so glad you're here."  
"Eiji, I would never miss this for the world. You know that, neither would Ame. She loves you like a brother you know." Suichiro laughed.  
"I know." Eiji beamed.  
"So how is everything?" Suichiro asked.  
"As good as it can be with a love-sick teenager in the house." Eiji joked.  
"I know the feeling. Hikaru is like that to. He is just like me, to shy to do anything with the girl he likes..." Suichiro sighed.  
You could really see the resemblance in their actions. Eiji smirked. His daughter was in for a tough ride being in love with an Oishi.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Parents…

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 76. Who?

**Word** **count**: 392

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**:

Standard disclaimer applies.

97/100

Michiru came home that evening, looking for her Chichue. She had been asked out on a date but told the guy she needed to ask her father before answering, a very clever way of getting his phone number, telling him that she would call as soon as she had talked with her Chichue. So where was he? She looked around everywhere, except their bedroom. Carefully she pushed the door a little to just peer inside. There he was, asleep in her Otousan's arms. She knocked gently on the door and opened it a little more.  
"Yes sweetie?" Kunimitsu asked her as soon as she saw him.  
"Eh. Am I disturbing something?" she blushed crimson.  
"Not really, he's just sleeping." Kunimitsu told his daughter.  
"I'vebeenaskedtogoonadate, andIwannagosobadly, can I?" she said only taking one breath.  
"What?" Tezuka Kunimitsu was floored.  
"She wants to go on a date. Be nice." Eiji murmured in to the pillow.  
"But?! We don't know who this boy is..." Mistu grumbled.  
"She is old enough. Be home at ten sweetie and don't forget to brush you teeth..." Eiji sighed and looked at her blinking one of his eyes, then turning around to his husband asking:  
"So, can you do me a favour love?"  
"Eh, yes. Always." Mitsu answered.  
"Get me a painkiller, my back is aching so badly." Eiji was teasing him.  
"Ah, and which kind do you want?" Mitsu whispered husky.  
"You decide." Eiji gave him room to act on his own, getting his daughter out of his head, with out his husband noticing."You did that on purpose didn't you?" Kunimitsu said later as they were making a late snack as they were waiting up for their daughter.  
"What? Me? No?" Eiji smiled.  
"Thank you." Mitsu kissed his husband.  
"Ah! They are here." Eiji whispered and pointed at the window.  
"Ah." Mitsu nodded, getting his captain/I-am-stoic-face on.  
"Calm down. I'm sure that she is capable of hurting him if he tries something that she doesn't want to." Eiji said putting his hand on his husband's shoulder.  
The date ended with a chaste kiss on the top of the stairs as Kunimitsu was growling inside, really overprotective father.  
She bounced inside and hugged both men, then she skipped all the way to her room humming.  
"I think our little girl has grown up..." Eiji smiled sadly and Kunimitsu nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Blessed

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 30. Death.

**Word** **count**: 374

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**:

Standard disclaimer applies.

98/100

This morning was much like every other Saturday mornings had been for our lovely family, although very cloudy. Eiji and Kunimitsu had woken up and gone jogging, to keep the exercise up and keep their well toned bodies.  
Michi and Kyo had promised that they wouldn't trash the house when their fathers went running, both men thought it felt great to be out in the fresh air looking at their surroundings when they were running, occasionally talking about small stuff like what they were having for dinner the up coming week. As they reched the mailbox they took today's newspaper with them inside. There had Michiru, such a good girl, made them a breakfast of toast, coffee, tea, jam and orange juice, everything that they would like to start a good day of. Eiji claimed that he needed a shower before eating and his husband agreed, telling the children to grab their share when they were showering really quickly. Both men ran upstairs and shrugged of their clothes, the occasional shower together was enjoyable. But this one had to be quick, so there were no other things on their minds. "Ah, you waited, you shouldn't have." Eiji said as they came back down after showering when they saw their children waiting for them. Feeling guilty Eiji promised them that they would do something fun this day as a family. But now it was raining again, and they all decided that a movie or something like that was the only option for them. Making some popcorn and taking out some lemonade they all sat down to watch one movie that Kyo liked then one that Michi liked, that was appropriate for her younger brother to watch to.  
Turning on the tv, the news was on, apparently there had been a huge accident involving two cars yesterday, and Lucky Sengoku had apparently not been that lucky. He was killed and his friend survived with life threatening lacerations and was laying in intensive care. An ordinary day in Tokyo and as always it was all over the tabloids and tv. Eiji felt sorry for the family of Sengoku.  
And Eiji felt really blessed by having his own family be such a good one as it really was.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** As you all know by now I usually don't do this but the story has come to an end and I'd like to give a _little thank_ you to all readers and especially reviewers. You have encouraged me when the writing was hard and ideas were few. With this I give you the last chapter (prompts) of My Promise.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Michi's Luck.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 48. Diamond.

**Word** **count**: 262

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: Proposal for Michi.

Standard disclaimer applies.

99/100

It was on her 18th birthday that Michiru was going to be proposed to, by no one other than Oishi Hikaru. They were all celebrating the birthdays of Eiji and Michiru and there he was in the room, so nervous that he thought that he would die. It was like having an oral presentation where everything was about to go wrong. Sighing to himself he dragged himself to a chair and sat down sighing.  
"Why so gloomy?" Tezuka Kunimitsu asked.  
"I'm scared." Hikaru admitted.  
"Why?" Tezuka asked.  
"You know I love Michi and that we have been going out for the last two years. Here goes nothing..." Hikaru began and looked at Tezuka Kunimitsu, looking straight in to his eyes he asked:  
"Do I have your permission to ask Michiru to become my wife."  
Kunimitsu just smiled, then said:  
"Well said boy, that made your day... You have my permission." Mitsu snickered and added:  
"But don't tell Eiji."  
"Why shouldn't I ask Eiji-san?"

"He so sentimental, he'll probably cry and hug you. Ruining the surprise." Tezuka Kunimitsu sighed and Hikaru got the point.

The evening went on and Kunimitsu saw Hikaru stealing glances at his daughter, realizing that Hikaru was running out of time he said:

"Michi, Eiji, will you join me on the porch for a while, fresh air…"

"Of course Otousan." Michi smiled and went to her Chichue and dragged him outside.

Mitsu had gotten eye contact with Hikaru and nodded.

The plan was set, the diamond ring would be on her left ring finger before the day was over.

**

* * *

**

**Title**: Lonely.

**Fandom**: Prince of Tennis

**Characters**: Tezuka/Eiji, Michiru and Kyouhei. Friends.

**Prompt**: 100 Writer's Choice : Lonely

**Word** **count**: 357

**Rating**: T?

**Summary**: The end…

Standard disclaimer applies.

100/100

Tezuka Kunimitsu and his husband Eiji were now living alone again, for the first time in twenty years they were alone. Kyo had decided that he wanted to live with them until he finished school, which he now had done 24 years old and now had decided to move out and spread his wings. Kyo had studied to be a doctor, as his Chichue, he wanted to be able to help other people. Michiru on the other hand had taken a liking to tennis and was now the sensei of Seigaku's female tennis team, driving the children insane, much like her father used to, with the help of Inui and his juice. She wasn't doing much else right now than keeping her team in check, because they were playing the Kanto semi-finals in a few weeks. The Tezukas were often watching the youngsters play and once a while they were playing too. Their love for tennis was still there and the will, but the bodies had been worn out a little. Eiji was not as flexible as he used to be and Tezuka not as accurate as he used to.  
"So..." Kunimitsu sighed and sat down on the sofa and casually slung his arm around his husband.  
"Yes?" Eiji smiled.  
"What shall we do now with no kids around us anymore?" Kunimitsu whined, he missed his children terribly but wanted nothing else for them than be successful in their lives, carry on their legacy kind of thing.  
"I don't know, maybe play tennis a little more? Visit our children? Be with friends?" Eiji suggested. Kunimitsu had been more and more protective over Michi's wellbeing and Kyo's studies than Eiji would ever have thought. Smiling he leaned against the broad and familiar chest of his husband's, saying:  
"There are so much more things we can do with out the children around…And no one will steal our toothpaste…"  
"Aren't we to old for that?" Kunimitsu huffed.  
"Never..." Eiji said and wresteled Kunimitsu down on the couch both of them laughing.

"Is that a promise?" Kunimitsu asked.

"Yes, love, it is." Eiji nodded and kissed the love of his life.


End file.
